


If Vidocq Could See Us Now

by hanna_kloss



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Descriptions of murder, F/M, Homicide, M/M, Murder, Overcome addiction, Poison, Police AU, mentions of drug addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_kloss/pseuds/hanna_kloss
Summary: 安灼拉是凶案组里最优秀的侦探；不幸的是，与他同组的搭档永远都呆不长久。而和格朗泰尔——那个刚离开康复中心的前缉毒组警员——成为搭档，似乎是上帝给予他的惩罚，又或许是披上了伪装的赐福。与此同时，杀人犯在追求一位富翁。
Relationships: Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Vidocq Could See Us Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114658) by [leahxleah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahxleah/pseuds/leahxleah). 



> 关于题目：
> 
> *Vidocq: Eugene Francois Vidocq 佛朗科斯·尤根·维多克（1775—1857）,世界上第一位私人侦探，且帮助巴黎警署建立了第一个侦探小组，柯南道尔，爱伦坡，雨果等作家都以其为原型创造过作品中形象。

****chapter 1****  
  
连安灼拉本人都包括在内，还从未有人质疑过这位金发警官“维持伙伴关系”的糟糕能力。从童年时代起，小安灼拉就因为一头扎进文学和哲学著作，而在同龄的孩子里被当做了特立独行的家伙，而在获得法律预科学位后进行警员培训课程时，则是他政治与司法上与大多数人相左的独到见解继续将他的这一能力发扬光大。不过这并不是说他没有朋友——他有公白飞，对谁都一样的从容耐心，却从不掩饰他独有的尖刻辛辣；有古费拉克，他用怀着相同理想的眼神注视了他几十秒后，无言地拍了拍他的后背；有弗以伊，他和安灼拉互相分享着对对方柏拉图式的崇敬，当然还有若李。可——搭档？搭档是不可能的。  
  
有一段时间，他的上司——珂赛特•割风小姐——曾把他分配给不少警署的同事尝试配对，以至于他几乎在警署的各个部门都有着一小段经历，虽然大概都不算那么美好。  
  
在交通组的时候，他被分配给了巴阿雷。不得不承认，这导致了十分灾难性的后果。不过好在他俩现在关系还算不错。  
  
当他在失踪人口调查组时，他先跟热安组了搭档，热安在看到失踪家属在他直言不讳的审问下露出的痛苦表情后为他们表示了深刻的同情。他们仍是朋友，不过珂赛特很快意识到他俩每次的组合出警都是在赌运气。于是她把他分给了弗以伊，弗以伊与安灼拉似乎奇妙地情投意合，可他们一谈起政治就聊个没完，而话题越跑越偏的结果就是——有谁还记得工作这事？  
  
他被放进抢劫盗窃组时，珂赛特领他去见了博须埃。有那么一阵子，珂赛特天真地以为这个大祸患终于得到了安置，直到博须埃礼貌地呈上了一份医疗报告，并附带一份更换搭档的申请。她本以为博须埃是在开玩笑，不过看见医疗报告的签名并不是若李时，她直接批准了博须埃的请求。  
  
最终，安灼拉在凶案组落了户，因为尸体似乎很难开口分享政见以及讨论战术。唯一问题就只剩下为安灼拉找个搭档了。在有一回他惹哭古费拉克后，珂赛特把这项艰巨的任务交给了艾潘妮，并对这位女警坚强的意志力表示了十足的信任，相信她一定能接好这块烫手山芋。不过在发现艾潘妮又订购了一把新椅子、并且作为上司的她自己居然不由担忧起嫌犯的安全后，最后的最后，她找到了公白飞，唯一她还能做的就是努力让自己看上去别像个走投无路的姑娘。  
  
而得到的答案显然是“不。”  
  
“不？”  
  
“作为朋友，我珍惜安灼拉。割风小姐，事实上，我把安灼拉当做我最好的朋友，不过我并不想因为‘没人能受得了他’这见鬼的理由牺牲掉我们的持久的友谊。”  
  
“公白飞，你们之前一起工作过的。”珂赛特请求道。  
  
“可不是搭档，那只是联合行动。”  
  
珂赛特跌坐进了办公桌后的椅子里，生无可恋地把手指插进了她漂亮的金发。公白飞作安慰地轻拍了她几下，在对面的座位上坐下，调整了一下鼻梁上的眼镜。珂赛特发出一声属于精疲力竭、又没得到该有的“处理糟心员工”的额外薪水补贴的女上司的呻吟，她微微抬头，明亮的天蓝色眼睛重新看向公白飞。  
  
“我不会解雇安灼拉，没人办案能像他那样优秀。”  
  
“我知道，”公白飞说，“他总是那么……不知疲倦一往无前，总是用对错将事物归类成非黑即白，即使那些事情压根不需要按法规判断。所以和他合作总是困难重重——不过这也不是你第一次处理安灼拉这事了，你到底在烦什么？”  
  
“我不该说这些的——”  
  
“——我有心理学学位，别让我分析你，割风小姐？”  
  
“好吧——是格朗泰尔，”珂赛特泄气地叹了口气，重靠回椅背，一缕金发从一向梳得一丝不苟的发髻里散了出来。  
  
“他从康复中心出来了？”  
  
“是，他又一次成功通过了测试。可你知道的，格朗泰尔在表演方面天赋异禀，他在卧底训练里的表现能让美国那群塑料好莱坞演员无地自容。”  
  
公白飞应了一声作为肯定：“那你打算把他送回缉毒组？”  
  
“他是这样希望的——他想回去继续做卧底，可他的身体没法再承受更多损伤了，做卧底的伤害太大，而且这已经第五回了。前几天我劝他去做文书工作，他就拿辞职做威胁，”珂赛特撇了撇嘴，“很明显，他说他缺乏刺激。”  
  
公白飞正打算回复，几声敲门声响起。“进来！”听到珂赛特的声音，马吕斯磕磕绊绊地闯进门，咖啡托盘端在手里。冒失的小年轻在看到珂赛特后露出了一脸傻气的笑容，不过笑容在注意到屋里还坐着的公白飞后迅速飞散了。“嗨，彭眉胥。七号审讯室的嫌犯怎么样了？”  
  
“她一会儿说中文、一会儿说粤语，还偶尔掺着几句泰语，真以为我听不懂？”马吕斯大笑了几声，将咖啡递给珂赛特后走向门口，“新的一天过得愉快！”他们的翻译员挥挥手带上了门。  
  
“这个小可怜。”公白飞低声说。  
  
“什么？”珂赛特问道。  
  
“没什么，我们回正题——你有没有考虑过给格朗泰尔个清闲点但同样刺激的工作？失踪人口那儿压力不小，不过凶案组怎么样？没什么压力，但足够刺激。”  
  
“可凶案组已经没空缺了。”  
  
“你刚说什么来着？安灼拉需要个搭档？”  
  
珂赛特沉默了。要是她不咬紧下颌，那她一定要吃惊地掉下下巴。“你想让我把一个正在康复的瘾君子交给安灼拉做搭档？我宁愿让他去处理白领犯罪——”  
  
“——不不，想一想，我记得他俩还在学院的时候就认识了——虽然总是在争吵但同样高效率。他俩会是个好组合。”  
  
“是啊，他俩没一个守规矩的——”  
  
“——安灼拉对人铁石心肠，而格朗泰尔因过度的同情和同理心而愤世嫉俗。格朗泰尔不理会的繁杂规章制度，安灼拉严格遵守；面对法官，安灼拉会在他们面前起誓，而格朗泰尔会做的大概是哄骗他们。”  
  
“而毫无同情心的安灼拉不会有助于格朗泰尔康复，总惹安灼拉生气的格朗泰尔也没法让安灼拉保持冷静。”  
  
“也许吧。”  
  
“也许，”珂赛特重复，叹了口气，“看起来我也没其他选择了？”  
  
公白飞耸耸肩，礼貌地起身推回了椅子，在重新穿上西装外套前调整了一下腰间的枪套，走神地在心里夸赞了一下房间里卓越的空调系统，阻隔了酷暑对每个角落的侵略渗透。回到自己的办公桌前，他在桌沿支起脚，在艾潘妮问他是如何拒绝掉做安灼拉搭档时努力忍住了没得意地勾起嘴角。  
  
“我赌五块，他告诉珂赛特他爱上了安灼拉。”古费拉克说着作势掏出塞在屁股后头的钱包。  
  
公白飞愉悦地眯起眼睛：“我很乐意告诉你，不过听说你已经跟警局里多一半的人在我的性取向上下了赌注，所以我还是有最后的一点良心的。先告诉你，大概再过一周你就知道了。”  
  
“知道什么？你的性取向？”  
  
“不，安灼拉。”  
  
“安灼拉的性取向？”古费拉克挑起眉毛。  
  
“自由。”安灼拉面无表情地出现在古费拉克身后，手里拿着咖啡杯。喷在后脖颈的气息吓得古费拉克汗毛竖立地蹦到了一边，迅速钻进了自己办公桌椅间那条窄缝里，可怜的小眼神还黏在公白飞身上，手指无言地控诉着悄无声息带来极端恐惧的安灼拉。  
  
“真的，安琪？上周不还说是祖国？”公白飞冷静地挑起一根眉毛。  
  
“他们干什么又往办公室里搬桌子？”安灼拉问。  
  
“你怎么会觉得我知道？”  
  
“我不光觉得你知道，还觉得你是罪魁祸首。”  
  
这时候，艾潘妮也到了公白飞桌边来凑热闹，她靠着桌沿交叠起双腿，笑着说：“别，公白飞，什么也别说。看安灼拉迷惑不解才有意思呢，他需要个解不了的谜团。”  
  
“很显然，这是我的新搭档的，”安灼拉说，“我只是还没猜出是谁。”  
  
“你不是侦探吗？”艾潘妮挑起眉毛，公白飞开始心不在焉地欣赏起这位漂亮女同事保持完美造型的头发。这在她穿了紧身牛仔裤和宽松白衬衫的日子里实属难得——那件白衬衫通常意味着艾潘妮又在某人家里度过了春宵一夜。不过作为同事他没资格对她的生活指手画脚。“自己侦查啊。”艾潘妮说。  
  
看着安灼拉坐回了自己的办公桌前拧起眉头。艾潘妮狡黠一笑，露出几颗牙齿，亲切地拍了公白飞肩膀一巴掌，公白飞回了她个温柔的微笑。  
  
“你知道吗，我还没见过有谁像你一样从来没穿过黑的，连袜子跟鞋都是。”  
  
“我是凶案组侦探，又不是殡葬师，”公白飞笑着说，“这工作平时可没规范着装。”艾潘妮眯了眯眼睛回了个微笑，离开了办公室，大概是吃午餐去了。  
  
古费拉克吹了个口哨重新获得了安灼拉的注意力：“老兄，搞砸了吧。”  
  
“有提示吗？”安灼拉问。  
  
“你能看见他眼里闪烁的星星，”古费拉克转了转眼睛，“和以前相比，他脸色灰白、疲惫不堪——想想这些特征？”  
  
“最近有谁得流感了？”安灼拉歪过脸，皱着眉问公白飞。  
  
“无可奉告。”公白飞交叉起双臂，想着自己关于“安灼拉用多久才能破案”一周时间的预言勾起了嘴角。  
  
OoOoO  
  
“总计六天半。”在那个穿着牛仔裤、满脸胡茬的身影醉鬼一样跌跌撞撞地闯进办公室时，公白飞抬头望了一眼日历，并为之后与安灼拉的对峙记住了这个时长。一开始他并没认出那是格朗泰尔——没露出往常那抹傻笑的样子实在太不像他了，但公白飞认出了那顶他还上学时就戴在头顶的小圆帽。以及从头到脚都写着“我不整洁”的样子也确实属于格朗泰尔，从帽衫底下皱巴巴的衬衫到帽子也遮不住的四处支棱的黑色卷发。他眼底盘踞着淡淡的黑眼圈，不过，除此以外公白飞觉得，作为正在恢复的毒品走私行动卧底，他的状态尚且不错。  
  
格朗泰尔在进入办公室后首先走向了咖啡机，就像见了老朋友一样他咧嘴给了咖啡机一个“久未重逢的喜悦”的微笑，这才看见办公室里的人都惊讶地朝他转过了头。他如所未见地转身倒了杯咖啡，用了安灼拉抱怨了几个礼拜的不该堆在机器旁的纸杯。接着，他端着纸杯背靠在墙上，这才跟先前瞧着他的同事眼神相对。  
  
他抿了口咖啡，嫌弃地皱了皱眉放到了一边。“看来这咖啡机的水平这些日子依旧没有长进，”他评论道，人群里的紧张缓解了些，不过大多数人的眼神依然震惊。公白飞靠在门边，站在一段距离开外欣赏着警署里这难得一见的一幕。“愣着干什么呢？还想等我做个精彩演讲？”格朗泰尔张口，“赶紧回去工作，每秒都有人死去。”  
  
公白飞感觉背后安灼拉的脸正在僵住，他的手轻轻蹭过公白飞的背。翻了个白眼，公白飞避向一侧，让出了视线正中的位置，安灼拉跟格朗泰尔成了此时对方直视的目标。安灼拉尴尬地咳嗽一声，退后两步。  
  
“我——呃——我猜他是康复了？”他问，不自觉地把双臂搭在胸前。  
  
“看上去是如此。”公白飞回答。  
  
“他不该这么快就回来工作。缉毒组压力太大，割风小姐不该让他——”古费拉克开口道，不过很快格朗泰尔走进了珂赛特的办公室，房间又安静下来。安灼拉索性装作什么也没看见的样子，坐在桌子前做起了之前没完成的案件报告——似乎如此？不过公白飞能看见，刚被他丢到一边的一页文件有半页都是空白。  
  
一切似乎照往常进行。不过公白飞发现古费拉克在旁边抖起了腿，安灼拉在过道走来走去，而他自己似乎也无法集中于眼前的工作，他甚至能感觉到艾潘妮将要露出的担忧的眼神。叹了口气，他看了一眼手表。  
  
办公室里静默了两分钟。一分钟平静却仍可闻的窃窃私语，一分钟纯然的静默，接着每个小团体不约而同地爆发了激烈的讨论。马吕斯探头看向凶案组的办公室，假装他并不只是为了——公白飞清楚，他明显是为担心珂赛特而来。艾潘妮跟在他身后，当她的目光越过彭眉胥的肩膀与公白飞的眼神相交时，公白飞转开了目光。  
  
突然，珂赛特办公室的门从里面被推开，格朗泰尔迈着大步冲出来，一边的艾潘妮和马吕斯差点被撞个满怀。他黑着脸径直向凶案组办公室走来。有几秒钟，安灼拉表现得就像突然出现在亮起的车头灯前的小鹿，车头灯就是格朗泰尔隐藏在凌乱卷发下那双明亮的眼睛。当然，在没人注意的几秒后他又恢复了那副寡欲的石板模样。看见安灼拉时，格朗泰尔的表情柔和了几分，这让一旁观察的公白飞心里暗笑起来。  
  
“嗨，阿波罗，”格朗泰尔说，语调一贯的悠闲，既不愤怒也不忧郁，虽然声音沙哑得像在喉咙里被砂纸打磨过，但清澈的蓝眼睛反射出的安灼拉的身影却前所未有的清晰，闪烁着明星般的亮光。他勾起嘴唇，露出格朗泰尔标志性的微笑，看到熟悉的笑容让自见到格朗泰尔就提起的重担的公白飞终于放下了心。“到凶案组来了？”  
  
“你不是早就知道了？”安灼拉面无表情地说，让公白飞想以头撞桌。当然，他走神地想，也要用优雅点儿的方式。  
  
“无关紧要咯，”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“不过很显然你在这儿干的也不怎么样，你看，”他摊手，“都没人想当你的搭档呢。”  
  
“我并不想要。”  
  
“警员标配嘛。”  
  
“你到底想说什么？”  
  
格朗泰尔做了个鬼脸：“他们把我安排给你了。”  
  
“啊。”  
  
“是咯。”  
  
实体的静默在这句话后从办公室中央的两个人开始蔓延，直到充满了整个房间。公白飞不安地动了动，强忍住用咳嗽打破紧张的强烈念头。古费拉克就干脆装也不装了，光明正大地观察起两人的互动来，眼珠随着说话的人转来转去。  
  
安灼拉的喉结滚动了一下，接着他指向旁边新搬来的空桌：“那么那是你的了。”  
  
“感谢您，仁慈的俄瑞斯忒斯。”格朗泰尔夸张地行了个礼。  
  
“在康复中心看了不少古希腊神话，哈？”  
  
“在凶案组你屁股底下也长了不少倒刺，是不是？”  
  
“我的屁股关你事吗？”  
  
“那康复中心也不关你事。”格朗泰尔说着拉开与搬来的桌子配套的旧椅子上一瘫，翻起新办公桌的小抽屉来。右边最底下那个还因为卡住了而可怜地挨了新主人两脚。  
  
“呃，上一个用这桌子的家伙挺爱嚼口香糖的，”马吕斯在一旁探头探脑，“需不需要把拆信刀？”  
  
“谢了。”格朗泰尔说，马吕斯飞快地跑走了，他继续低头翻起来，似乎准备把所有抽屉都拉开看看里面有什么——在右边最上面的他找到一个曲别针，左面的有个订书器。他把它们都堆在桌面上，跪在地板上开始翻找下面的几个。  
  
安灼拉叹了口气，眼睛在屋里其他人、桌面上的案件报告和地上那位之间来回切换。他努力集中无果——格朗泰尔搞出的丁玲桄榔声和不时几声惊呼实在太分人心了。他磨了磨牙，握笔的手背上冒出青筋。  
  
“噢！”格朗泰尔又发出一声惊呼。  
  
安灼拉发出一声恼怒的吸气声，笔在手里断成了两节，里面的墨水流了他满手，还在顺着手腕继续蔓延。他粗暴地抓了张纸巾，擦了擦手后大力地丢进垃圾桶，不过纸巾轻飘飘的，在空中晃荡两下软绵绵地落了进去。  
  
“不管你在做什么——停下，”安灼拉忍着怒火低声咆哮，“我需要集中。”  
  
格朗泰尔在桌子底下听若未闻地把头埋进手里的东西，咧嘴笑了起来。他手里是三本杂志，每本封面都清楚地昭示了内容。  
  
“这是张八十年代的桌子！”他愉悦地向安灼拉解释自己的发现，“看起来换了好几代主人了。看看我找到了什么！小黄书！看这书页边，这可有年代了。”  
  
“真的？”古费拉克坐起身来。  
  
“恭喜，找到了某人三十年前藏的宝藏。”安灼拉皱眉。  
  
他们正说着马吕斯已经带着拆信刀回来了，顺便拿了一盏台灯。格朗泰尔愉悦地拍了拍年轻小伙子的肩膀：“我喜欢这孩子——”他接过马吕斯递来的台灯和小刀，“你叫什么名字？是哪个部门的？”  
  
“我不属于哪个部门，我是马吕斯，这儿的翻译员，”他朝格朗泰尔点点头，看见他手里的杂志皱起眉头好奇地问，“那是八十年代的色情杂志吗？”  
  
“看见没，阿波罗？总有和你不一样的人懂得欣赏艺术！”  
  
“那你做他的搭档去吧，”安灼拉头也不抬，“而且我记得我告诉过你无数遍了——别那么叫我。”  
  
“你这么说过六十七回，”格朗泰尔坐在地上拿胳膊肘支住脸颊，“还是数的过来的——”  
  
安灼拉抬起眼睛瞪了他一眼：“我可没算过我们说过什么——”  
  
“——可真让我难过——”格朗泰尔假惺惺地抹了抹眼角。  
  
“——我的生活又不是围绕你的——”  
  
“——是你自己以为我对你任何鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿也一清二楚——”  
  
“——你才表明你连我对你说了多少次‘不要叫我阿波罗’都清楚！”  
  
“案件！”珂赛特大吼一声，无奈地叹了口气，“安灼拉，格朗泰尔，为了全办公室的安宁，拜托了，走吧。”  
  
安灼拉从椅子上站起来，目光坚毅像要奔赴刑场地又抽了一张纸巾擦干了手上的墨渍，在忍不住朝格朗泰尔瞪眼之前开始收拾压根没看进几个字的公文报告。珂赛特低下头，在看见格朗泰尔桌上的色情杂志时再次长叹了一口气，卷起那几本已经脆弱泛黄的杂志丢进了垃圾桶——无视了大声抗议的古费拉克和满脸通红的马吕斯，以及从嗓子里发出的一声惋惜呻吟的格朗泰尔。  
  
“东边的银行，赶紧出发。”珂赛特面无表情地指向门口，格朗泰尔脱掉帽衫丢在椅背上，起身和安灼拉离开。  
  
这对刚组成的搭档才一出门，门在背后关上，珂赛特就转过身，面对着公白飞双手掐腰：“他们最好能撑到这个案子结束。”  
  
公白飞微微一笑，艾潘妮、马吕斯还有古费拉克朝他看过来。  
  
“你这个臭家伙，”古费拉克看见珂赛特走回办公室的时候扑上来叫道，“你知道他们俩两看相厌！好吧，至少安灼拉讨厌R。”  
  
“安灼拉是我最好的朋友，”公白飞耸耸肩，“相信我一次？没问题的。”  
  
OoOoO  
  
“你不许开车。”格朗泰尔拉开驾驶座的车门时安灼拉板着脸说。格朗泰哀嚎一声，不过还是听话地绕到了副驾的座位。  
  
安灼拉在他上车后也钻进车厢，用钥匙点燃引擎，微微调整了车内后视镜的位置，后视镜底下挂了一面小小的三色旗。格朗泰尔偷笑着要去拨弄小旗子，被安灼拉飞快地拍开了手。这时他注意到了格朗泰尔手背上一层覆了一层的疤痕。注意到安灼拉的视线，格朗泰尔微微低下了头。他将手臂抬起来，金黄的午后阳光穿透挡风玻璃照在手背上，几次折磨的证据在其中无所遁形。  
  
安灼拉突然感觉没力气再说什么，于是就只是跟随本能地系好了安全带，牙齿下意识咬起下嘴唇，就像格朗泰尔刚刚做的那样。接着他们的车滑出车位，从停车场驶出，在开过了一个街区之后，他终于忍不住开口问道：“你还能画画吗？”  
  
“嗯，”格朗泰尔不置可否地耸了耸肩，“就只是表面擦伤。”  
  
车厢又陷入了沉默，直到安灼拉再次说：“那好。”他停顿了一下，接着问道，“你是不是没有熨斗？”他用眼神示意了一下格朗泰尔皱巴巴的衬衫。  
  
“我穿的衣服哪儿用得着熨？”格朗泰尔边说着边随安灼拉的目光示意低头瞧了瞧，“不过买一个可能也不是坏主意。”  
  
“那就买个熨斗去。”  
  
“真没礼貌。珂赛特说凶案组没有活人需要麻烦我耍嘴皮子感化，”他勾了勾嘴角，“难怪你只能在这儿。”  
  
“我来凶案组是因为这儿对我来说最有挑战性。”  
  
“那是因为你从没在缉毒组工作过，”格朗泰尔转过了头，目光从安灼拉身上转向前方的公路，“在缉毒组，你要处理的人——他们死去，结束了苦难悲哀的人生，你为他们带来‘正义’，安慰他们的家属，而世界并不会因为缺了他们哪一个而停转。在缉毒组里你看着他们——你在竭力保护的人是罪犯，而这又是谁的错？逮捕他们能改变什么？之前我成功让世界最大的一个贩毒团伙就擒，结果呢？”他吞下半声苦笑，“瘾君子们只是换了一家供应商。相比之下——凶案组的工作？就和在公园散步一样简单。”  
  
“也许原则上是这样，但实际却不同，”安灼拉说，“我并不觉得人的生命有什么特殊价值，即使他是社会发展的绊脚石也一样。一个人死了是一条生命的消失，只是发生了又一起犯罪。”  
  
“你还真是——平等主义。”格朗泰尔顿了顿，接着开口说道，“全是狗屁，虽然理论上听着倒像回事儿。如果你这样看待事物，迟早有一天你会走到沙威那一步。”  
  
“我不——”安灼拉正要反驳，事发建筑外的黄色警戒线就已经出现在了面前，他收了势，把车停到了路边。车子熄火后他解开安全带朝格朗泰尔说，“知道吗？我现在得提醒你，跟我做搭档得约法三章，首先就是——案件外，任何话题免谈。”  
  
“好吧。”格朗泰尔边心不在焉地应着边看向窗外的黄色警戒线，试图越过案发地前围观的人群看看里面。安灼拉按了按他的肩膀。  
  
“走吧。”他的嘴唇十分靠近格朗泰尔的耳廓，这在狭小的车厢里让格朗泰尔有些暗恼。  
  
于是他挪开身子贴到门边，跟驾驶座上的安灼拉保持了车厢内的最远距离，摆摆手叫他赶紧下车去。安灼拉哼笑一声推门下了车，特地绕到了格朗泰尔那头用力地拉开了车门。  
  
“真是绅士！”格朗泰尔也笑了一声，故意倾着身子让嘴唇擦过安灼拉的脸颊。安灼拉皱着眉拉开距离，一脸受了冒犯的样子。“切，爱生气。”  
  
“你一股威士忌的味道。”  
  
“因为我喝了？”格朗泰尔说。  
  
“你不应该喝完酒来工作，医生——”  
  
“——不同意。”格朗泰尔边补充上他没说完的话，边打手势催促安灼拉，叫他赶快带路。安灼拉从衣兜里掏出警徽向周围的人群示意，格朗泰尔则插着口袋一副事不关己的样子缀在后头，脖子上挂着的警察证随着脚步左右晃荡，在到达警戒线前才挑起一根眉毛。警戒线后，人行道上躺着一具尸体，已经盖上了白布。  
  
若李穿着验尸官制服，戴着医用口罩正在等他们。他蹲在尸体旁，边观察边不慌不忙地做着笔记。习以为常地抬头看了一眼安灼拉，接着在发现旁边的格朗泰尔时惊讶地挑了挑眉。  
  
“嗨，R！我都不知道你回来了！”若李朝他们露出个微笑，以防周围凑热闹的人群看见，特地用笔记本遮住了脸，他拍拍格朗泰尔的手臂，“怎么样，还好吗？”  
  
“他喝了威士忌。”安灼拉在一旁面无表情地说。  
  
“没什么新鲜的，”若李愉悦地勾起嘴角，接着问道，“这个案子怎么牵扯到缉毒组了？”  
  
“现在我归凶案组了，”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，“这个死人怎么了？”  
  
“你该问‘你有什么发现，若李’。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔向他迈了一步——两人现在脸对脸，鼻尖对鼻尖，两双蓝眼睛尖锐地落在对方的脸上。两人都在寂静里暗暗烧起火——尽管格朗泰尔的嘴边还挂着微笑。  
  
“呃，显然他已经死了，”若李出声打破了僵局，“白人男性，五十六岁，据目击者称，他在刚走出银行的时候倒地猝死。”  
  
安灼拉转向若李，留下他的搭档一个人盯着他的耳朵：“是心脏病发作？”  
  
“医护人员也是这么说的，不过我还是过来查看了一下。”若李递给他俩一人一个医用口罩，示意他们弯腰查看尸体。戴好口罩，安灼拉转身去拿塑胶手套，格朗泰尔观察起若李掀开白色塑料布露出的死者尸体。  
  
白布下的男性穿着剪裁精细的西装套装，能看出体型保持得很好，即使格朗泰尔没注意到他花白的络腮胡和无名指上昂贵的金戒指也能大致推断出其经济状况。让他感到微微震惊的是这个男人真正的死因——他的指尖皮肤泛青，下巴松弛，双眼大睁但瞳孔已经转离了眼眶。安灼拉戴好手套过来查看时格朗泰尔向旁边挪了挪让出点地方，跟安灼拉并肩蹲在尸体旁边。  
  
“青色的指尖，”格朗泰尔朝尸体手指的方向扬了扬头，安灼拉毫不犹豫地抓起死者的手仔细查看起来，“操，别这么唐突行不行，”格朗泰尔往远离安灼拉的方向挪了一步，“虽然我知道你不常约会，但至少在牵人家小手之前先去OkCupid*上建个账户行不行？”  
  
“挺有意思的，哈？”安灼拉瞥了他一眼。  
  
“我不明白，R，”若李把男人的钱包从他右手里抽出来，“这家伙应该还挺有钱。”  
  
“一个死去的富有资本家——是安灼拉的菜。”格朗泰尔伸手向若李要钱包，当然，被若李一口回绝了。他不让步地指指一旁的橡胶手套，格朗泰尔只好叹了口气，学着外科医生那样拉紧手套让它们在手腕处发出啪的一响，笑嘻嘻地宣布，“内部检查——做好准备！”若李轻哼一声，递上了钱包。格朗泰尔把口罩在耳朵上挂好，翻看起钱包里的证件卡片。  
  
“弗朗索瓦•阿贝拉德，”他取出单独口袋里的驾驶证，接着边翻出卡槽里其他的卡片边汇报他的收获，“一张国际借记卡，又一张国际借记卡，两张信用卡。没有能显示健康状况和既往病史的资料。还有——哇哦，这么多钱？大概有二十张百元钞，有点湿——这有些怪。”  
  
“湿的？”安灼拉问，视线转移到男人的手臂上。  
  
“是的，一整打都是。不过也说得通，在这么热的天气里穿三件套出门，谁都会出一身汗。”  
  
“死后这么快就指尖变色说明他是中毒身亡，”若李补充，“目前能得知的是这不是经由空气传播的毒素，因为他是唯一受害者，但我也不能肯定接下来一定不会有其他人受害。而且，他的倒地方式十分怪异。”  
  
“是在一瞬间发生的？”  
  
“没错，所以这绝不是心脏病发作，或者过量服药造成的。”格朗泰尔接着说，“没有孩子的照片也没有和妻子相关的物品。他戴着蓝牙耳机穿名牌鞋——看来弗朗索瓦过得不错。”  
  
“你不该用名字直呼死者，”安灼拉更正道，“是阿贝拉德先生。”  
  
“他都死了还知道什么，”格朗泰尔拍了拍阿贝拉德先生的脸，尸体的头歪向了一侧，泡沫状唾液从咧开的嘴唇间流到了地上。格朗泰尔被恶心得跳到了一米开外，安灼拉也在口罩后面撇了撇嘴。叹了口气，若李从衣兜里拿出了棉签以及一个收集证据的小塑料瓶，凑上前去。  
  
TBC.  
  
 _*OkCupid：总部位于美国的国际在线约会交友网站，07年被列入时代周刊十大约会网站之一。网址：_[ _www.okcupid.com_](http://www.okcupid.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

****chapter 2****  
  
三小时后，十七位目击证人已经在事发银行外接受了访问，他们收集了案发时的监控录像以及开来自每位银行员工的陈述，尸体已经装车运回警局鉴定中心。此外，三小时里格朗泰尔总共为安灼拉不避讳地用手拨弄尸体开了不下四个玩笑，安灼拉在询问证人证词时冒犯了其中十二位，恐吓了两位，期间总共皱眉五次。而若李第一次发现，自己只需要跟尸体打交道原来也是件值得庆幸的事儿。  
  
一切打理好后格朗泰尔疲惫地钻进副驾驶座，头靠上了车窗，努力打起精神免得自己犯困睡着。  
  
“要是没喝酒你可能还会清醒点儿。”安灼拉评论道。  
  
“正因为没喝多所以才犯困，”格朗泰尔回道，他接着说，“实际上，如果你想干掉某人，毒药并不是个好选择。虽然下毒的确不易追踪，但剂量也难以控制。”他打了个哈欠，“通常只有凶手相对目标处于弱势的时候，才会选择下毒。”  
  
“你的意思是这不是起意外事故？”  
  
“你也看到监控录像了——离开银行柜台后，受害人总共只进行了三个动作：点钱、查看手机，走出大门，然后他就像冰箱贴吸到冰箱门上一样砸落在人行道上。这绝不是一起意外，从外表看开来他十分注重健康。”  
  
“外表常常有欺骗性。你有没有注意到，他手臂上没有毛发——毛发脱落是典型的中毒症状之一，因此这也可能是慢性中毒的结果。”安灼拉发动汽车。  
  
“没准他就是去蜜蜡脱毛了。”  
  
“他留胡子还脱毛？不觉得虚伪吗？”  
  
“你没听说过男士美容脱毛？”  
  
“呃，”安灼拉尴尬地应了一声，“——嗯，你呢？”他偷瞥了一眼副驾上的格朗泰尔，那家伙愉快地吹了声口哨。  
  
他故作夸张地发出一声惊呼，“大发现！我的搭档从冰冷无情的雕塑蜕变成个毛发仅剩头上那撮的凡人啦。不过咱俩中还有一个是处呢。”  
  
“保护好你宝贵的童贞吧，R，”安灼拉讽刺地回道，车开过一个转角。  
  
“你知道吗，我一直以为你是无。”格朗泰尔突然说，在安灼拉猛地加速打算通过减速带让车窗撞一撞他的脑袋时未卜先知地直起身子。  
  
“无？”  
  
“无性恋，你不是吗？”  
  
“不是。另外——我的性向与你无关，如果古费拉克问起——”  
  
“——为什么古费拉克会问？”格朗泰尔靠在靠背上咯咯笑起来，“毕业后我就没跟他约过了，毕业前的关系也仅限于一块儿写写小诗，除此以外我还真不知道他还跟别人干过什么跟浪漫沾边儿的事儿。”  
  
“从那以后他就没少跟别人约过炮。”  
  
“那他有跟谁约过会吗？”  
  
“他——等等，你关心这干什么？”安灼拉问。  
  
“冷静点阿波罗，我选择伴侣(partner)的品味——”  
  
“——不许用那个词，我是你的搭档(partner)——”  
  
“——好吧，情人。古费拉克还不在我选择情人的范围内。你不知道，其实我还挺挑剔的，”格朗泰尔说着把胳膊肘靠在窗框上，手背支着脸望向车窗外被空调机隔绝的酷暑，“不过再挑剔也不像你，你就是铁板一块油盐不入。”  
  
安灼拉叹了口气：“我保证其实我比你的接受范围广，不过也并不是说谁都可以。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“行了闭嘴吧。”  
  
“这么说你有过——”  
  
“——没——”  
  
“——男性，女性，不然双性？”格朗泰尔问，挑了挑眉。  
  
“跟你无关。”  
  
“不太顺利？”  
  
“去你的。”  
  
“你没跟他们说过？”  
  
“说没说过都不影响你——所以你没必要知道。”  
  
“别拿你的标准衡量我们正常人，除了你大家都很八卦——很关心别人的生活。”  
  
“我只需要关心别人死了没有。”  
  
格朗泰尔顿悟般地一拍巴掌，“拿小本本记住那句话——要是以后写自传可要拿来作书名，”他用手指比了个方块框住驾驶座上的安灼拉，给未诞生的自传拍了个封面，“不，别做成书，那多无聊，我有新主意了，该排一部音乐剧，主题旋律的歌名分别是‘别叫我阿波罗’‘停下’还有‘闭上你的嘴，R’，当然我的个人最爱一定是‘我在三色旗上打飞机’——”  
  
“R我保证——”  
  
“——所以要拿它作为序曲——”  
  
“——回去就要找割风换掉你——”  
  
“——可惜，打扰一下，请问还有人要您吗？”格朗泰尔捂嘴偷笑，“我猜你现在已经开始想念艾潘妮了？”  
  
“还不至于，”安灼拉的手指在方向盘上收紧，“我建议，玩个游戏怎样？游戏名就叫——‘寂静游戏’。”  
  
“我会比你最深爱的墓地还要寂静无声，”格朗泰尔说，在安静十秒钟后笑声还是漏了出来了，“没发现笑点？还要我解释？”他自说自话地继续，“因为你最喜欢拉拉死人小手、摸摸尸体小脸啦，所以你说墓地是不是你最深爱的约会圣地？”  
  
“你知道吗，不是没有搭档挨过我揍。”  
  
“恭喜，你已完成了人类社交基础入门第一步。”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉重重地按响了车内的音响按钮，在跳过乡村、流行和摇滚歌台后出乎格朗泰尔意料地选了某个播放非主流音乐的电台，让格朗泰尔笑起来，“没在播古典音乐的？”  
  
“你没看出我是在迁就你？你该谢谢我的体贴。”安灼拉说完，格朗泰尔贱兮兮地拍了拍他的大腿，让他目视着前方道路暗暗磨了磨牙。车厢里又重归安静。  
  
不到五分钟，不安分的格朗泰尔开始探索副驾座位前的杂物箱，在翻出一包橡胶手套时朝驾驶座上的安灼拉咧嘴一笑，“我收回刚才说你深爱墓地的评论，看来你也有点儿防备心。”  
  
“谢谢，你的笑话也有了点儿长进，”安灼拉摇摇头，表情没丝毫动摇，“可惜没人欣赏。”  
  
“告诉你个秘密——我脑子里就像情景喜剧，总有条笑声音轨。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“当然，不过唯一缺点是它在半夜两点时响起来怪吓人的——尤其是在我起夜的时候。”  
  
安灼拉的嘴角不动声色地抽搐了一下，注意到的格朗泰尔暗暗在胜负笔记本里记下了一笔。  
  
OoOoO  
  
“您确定这是您的先生吗，阿贝拉德太太？”若李耐心地询问面前的中年女性，安灼拉和格朗泰尔站在一旁。安灼拉目光锐利，在这位证件证明为去世的阿贝拉德先生配偶的女士面部来回扫视，格朗泰尔的视线则若有所思地徘徊在她的手指上。  
  
“是的，这是弗朗索瓦。”尽管脸上有泪痕证明这位女士曾在不久前哭过，她的下巴也在皮肤下轻微颤抖，但格朗泰尔注意到她在看向面前的尸体时，仍显得不太对劲。与死去的阿贝拉德先生配套的戒指松垮垮地挂在无名指上，她五指的指甲修剪得很短，几乎贴近可修剪的边缘，几缕金发贴在脸颊两侧，大概是上周才染的，并且她还做了面部美容。这些细微的表现十分难以察觉，如果不是先前格朗泰尔在她登记时看到了她ID上的年纪，他绝不会对此产生任何怀疑。  
  
“谢谢您的配合。”若李有礼地一点头。  
  
“您介意再多告诉我们些关于您先生的信息吗？”格朗泰尔扶起她的手肘，带她离开鉴定中心的验尸室来到警署大厅。安灼拉走在另一侧，从口袋里掏出笔记本和笔，在看到格朗泰尔并没有采取相同行动时他怀疑地瞧了他一眼。  
  
“你们还想知道什么？”  
  
“您知道他有什么需要时常注意的健康问题吗？”  
  
“他有哮喘。”  
  
“有什么能让他毫无预兆地在大街上倒地猝死的？”安灼拉语调毫无波澜地说，格朗泰尔拿脚踝踢了他一下，被安灼拉瞪了一眼。  
  
阿贝拉德太太哽咽地动了动喉咙，眼眶湿润起来，不过很快她就抹掉了眼角的泪花，她摇摇头，“没有，除了哮喘以外他一直很健康。”安灼拉飞快地记下几个词。  
  
“近期他与之前相比看上去是否有异常？他和谁有过节吗？”  
  
“都没有，他看上去和往常一样。”  
  
“如果有什么麻烦他一般都会第一时间告诉你吗？”  
  
“他向我抱怨的麻烦真是无穷无尽，”她叹了口气，露出一个悲伤的微笑，“为什么这么问？你们认为他是因为遇上什么麻烦才——”  
  
“只是考虑到所有可能性，”格朗泰尔说，“感谢您的帮助，如果发现了什么我们会第一时间通知您。”  
  
“谢谢。”她对格朗泰尔说，格朗泰尔放开她的手肘，将搀扶这位女士离开的任务交给了赶来的另一位年轻警员。在离开前她又瞧了安灼拉一会儿，才转身离去。  
  
“我觉得可能就是她干的，”阿贝拉德太太走后安灼拉说，“想想，除了她还有谁有机会向死者下手？”  
  
“没准是她的情人。”  
  
安灼拉给了格朗泰尔一个疑惑的眼神。  
  
“看到她手上的戒指了吗？在她把手放在桌上的时候松垮垮地在无名指上晃荡。她的先生如果真像我们发现的那样有钱，怎么会连一个合适的戒指都买不起？我猜这位阿贝拉德太太在外面有别人——而且很可能是个女人。”  
  
“为什么是女人？”  
  
“没准哪天我喝多了会给你解释解释指甲长短跟性向的关系，不过今天就算了吧。”  
  
“我指甲也很短。”  
  
“我注意到了——这男女有别的，好了吗？”  
  
安灼拉皱着眉又瞧了他两眼，决定还是回到案件上，“如果不是她，那就只能是起意外了。事发时并没有人在他附近，他就自己倒地了。而且我们没法推测杀死他的毒药起作用的时间，我们得等毒药鉴定科判定之后——”  
  
“——走程序，走程序，”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，向空中挥了挥手，“我们现在还要假定他不是中毒身亡？他不是已经有中毒症状了吗，这还不够？”  
  
“如果像你说的，如果他妻子有对他有不忠行为的话，那她很可能根本没注意到她先生最近的身体状况，”安灼拉说，抬了抬眉毛，“一旦鉴定科给出证明，我们就能正当搜查他们的住房。”  
  
“证据随时可能被处理掉，你知道的。去他的走程序，我们现在就需要搜查，”格朗泰尔说，“我在外边认识一两个人能搞定——”  
  
“这不合法规，作为警察，我们——”安灼拉收紧下颌。  
  
“没有我——只有你，”格朗泰尔回道，“与此同时，证据随时会被销毁，或者阿贝拉德太太随时能把毒死她先生的某个小瓶里的液体一口闷。你要通知她一下房子里什么东西也别碰吗？因为我们还没拿到鉴定结果？”  
  
“因为这世界有规定需要遵守，所以才有这个，”安灼拉拿出警徽伸到格朗泰尔眼皮底下，“为了保证规定不被推翻和滥用，所以才有这个。”他拍了拍腰间的手枪皮套。  
  
“总有例外，好吗？”格朗泰尔说，“让我们行动起来，投身一下活人的世界？”说完他径自拿起手机，翻看起通讯录上的联系人。  
  
“停下，”安灼拉低吼着扑到他身边抢他手里的手机，格朗泰尔迅速缩回了手臂把手机护在胸口，朝安灼拉挑了挑眉。  
  
“动手动脚的干什么呢。”格朗泰尔说，退后两步把手机贴近耳朵。  
  
安灼拉再次伸手去够，格朗泰尔后退，他就继续跟进——直到格朗泰尔转过身大步走开。他呼出几口恼羞成怒的热死紧跟在格朗泰尔身后，在电话一接通，格朗泰尔那句“你好”破口而出时猛地扑上去。  
  
格朗泰尔被背后突袭的安灼拉扑倒在地板上，四肢着地。安灼拉从后头扯着他的脖子，跨坐在他的背上——不过他没空思考这动作的引人遐思程度，当务之急——他翻了个身急忙甩掉企图像制服歹徒那样制服自己的搭档，趴在地上伸手向在地板上滑了老远的手机抓去。  
  
安灼拉同样反应迅速，他被从格朗泰尔背上甩下去后立刻弯腰打算抓住那部手机，不料格朗泰尔一脚踢上他的脚踝，直接导致他倾斜着摔到了地板上，右半身重重着地，趁这空隙格朗泰尔已经站起了身。他巧妙避开了安灼拉与他师出同门的偷袭，可指尖刚刚触到手机，安灼拉横出一脚，那可怜的小玩意又滑出老远去。安灼拉脸上露出一副挑衅的得逞笑容。  
  
不过在他从地上爬起身的时候格朗泰尔已经朝手机落点冲去，他决定故技重施，扑身到格朗泰尔身上，只是这次——他们的位置调了个个儿，等他反应过来的时候已经被格朗泰尔压在了地上。  
  
格朗泰尔跨坐在他的背上，安灼拉有些庆幸方才摔到地板上撞痛的胯骨此时还在隐隐作痛，让他燃起更旺的怒火能跟格朗泰尔按在他双肩上企图制止他步伐的双手搏斗。在格朗泰尔的压力下他依旧以飞快的速度向目标移动。  
  
安灼拉从不轻易被人打败。他决定采取游击队员的战术——猛地，他抬起屁股朝格朗泰尔骑坐在他身上的下身一拱，在听见格朗泰尔嘶地一声抽气，松开了对他的钳制后终于发出了胜利的笑声。  
  
他一把抓住手机，特地夸张地抬高手肘，将它贴在耳边，朝背后保持一脸痛苦的格朗泰尔勾起嘴角，只听到听筒对面传来——“您好，请问那边有人吗？”  
  
“是的，您是哪位？”  
  
“呃，”对方迟疑了几秒，“皮埃尔？”  
  
“皮埃尔什么？你姓什么？你干这个谁付你钱？”  
  
“我——呃——我是皮埃尔，我在披萨店工作？”听筒对面的声音听上去似乎是个年轻小伙子，相比回答安灼拉的问题他听上去反而疑惑更多，“您要点餐吗？”  
  
安灼拉面无表情地把脸贴在了冰冷的地板上，这时候身上的重量才提醒了他自己的身上正压着一位明显已成年的男子重量，另外，这名成年男子已经笑的打抖，在他背上趴了下来。从他耳边传来的笑声带了一丝特别的沙哑，夹杂着断断续续的鼻息，格朗泰尔唇边吐出的气息撩拨着他的耳廓，而他却惊讶地发现自己并没有对此产生太多的羞怒。除此之外，他感受到了某种奇异的喜悦。他想念耳边久违的笑声，也享受着它们不光在格朗泰尔的唇边徘徊，同时也回响在自己心间带来的细微震颤。  
  
格朗泰尔捡起手机，轻松地甩掉了安灼拉已经软下去的手掌，因为刚才的笑胸膛还在不规则地上下起伏。“抱歉孩子，我们要个芝士饼底的意大利香肠披萨，半边加口蘑。送到12号街区的警局，谢了。”挂了电话，他站起身，顺手胡噜了一把安灼拉因为刚才一番打斗乱糟糟的金发，发出了愉悦的笑声。  
  
“别动我头发，混蛋，”安灼拉无力地趴在地上，“你是故意的。”  
  
“就是饿了嘛，”他一脸无辜地耸耸肩，“你真以为我会当着你的面用手机找联系人？”他说着弹了一下安灼拉的鼻梁，安灼拉的脸颊因为这动作涨红了，露出之前那样被冒犯的表情。  
  
“我阻止了你那样做。”  
  
“对，对，你阻止了我。”格朗泰尔满不在乎地转转眼睛。  
  
“你——你——你是个讨人厌的搭档。”安灼拉最终结结巴巴地说，因为怒气受制于舌头打结，他避开了格朗泰尔的眼睛。  
  
“还好吗？刚才受伤了吗？”  
  
安灼拉此时的内心矛盾起来。一方面，跟格朗泰尔在办公室的地板上扭打着实算次奇妙的体验——也许在晚上独自一人时他还愿意再重温那么一回。而另一方面，想起这事让他羞愤脸红，尴尬得要死。  
  
“你让我看起来像个智障。”  
  
“因为你自己太争强好胜。”  
  
“但你居然还记得我喜欢的披萨口味。”  
  
“我们好歹有过些交情——在学院时候做过搭档，哈？”格朗泰尔耸耸肩。  
  
“别现在告诉我你有过目不忘的超能力，还是说我们吃披萨的时候你偷拍过照片？”  
  
“都没。”他回答，露出一个小小的微笑。  
  
没得到结果，安灼拉叹了口气，“有时候——大家都在笑的时候我总感觉自己被排除在外，就像有时候他们跟我开玩笑，可是我——我就是理解不了。富含幽默感永远不是我的强项。”  
  
“因为你其实是个社会公正机器人？”  
  
“因为我不在乎。”安灼拉板起脸，相对的，格朗泰尔大笑起来。  
  
“又是一个新发现，我得告诉ICAE的其他成员去。”  
  
“ICAE？”  
  
“国际反安灼拉同谋会（International Conspiracy Against Enjolras），”格朗泰尔回复，“吃披萨？”  
  
三十分钟后，格朗泰尔的办公桌上摊开了一个打开的披萨盒，他们先前的笔记胡乱扔在安灼拉桌上。在沉默的咀嚼声中，这对针锋相对的搭档终于达成了共识。看着对面那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，安灼拉发现嘴巴里塞满食物、专注地瞧着他的格朗泰尔的陪伴实际上让他十分享受，在他们俩都把气撒在撕扯披萨边上的时候，给他带来了难得的好心情。不知何时进来的公白飞正坐在他俩对面一段距离开外，脸上带着他常有的微笑。  
  
吞下一口拉着芝士丝的面饼，格朗泰额特意等到安灼拉正咀嚼的时候开口：“想不想去酒吧？”  
  
“唔想。”嚼着芝士与香肠，他口齿不清地回答。  
  
“小酒馆？”  
  
“有唔想。”  
  
“你是直的吗？”  
  
“却里的，”安灼拉吞下那口该死的披萨，“跟你没关系。”  
  
“我得知道在克雷格*上给你填报哪一栏嘛，”格朗泰尔说，“要不然就只能给你写个标题——‘寻找祖国的革命家’，然后静待天命了。”  
  
“我有性取向，但没必要大张旗鼓让全世界知道，”安灼拉纠正完又开始解决他没吃完的那角披萨去了。格朗泰尔吃得更不优雅些，意大利香肠的辣味在舌头上跳动，他闭起眼睛，开始整理思路。  
  
“毒药。”他说，眼皮仍然合着，仰起脸面对天花板。安灼拉看上去有些被他分心，于是跟格朗泰尔相反地，他一心一意把目光放在了地板上，将剩下的半角披萨放在一旁，拍拍手掸掉披萨饼底的渣子，从自己桌上拿起他俩的笔记。  
  
“等等，”目光落在笔记上某处时，他僵了两秒，迅速坐直身子，“这是谁？”  
  
他举着格朗泰尔的笔记本，那页上勾勒出了一个——一个轮廓清晰的臀部。格朗泰尔尴尬地咳了一声，装作没看见安灼拉眯起的眼睛，“问题在于，能让他猝死的最快方法就是让药物进入他的口腔。假设毒药需要十五分钟起效，死前他花了十分钟时间点钱，那么在那之前最多五分钟他必须已经被成功下毒了。”  
  
“他可能拿了咖啡，或者吃了点心，从小吃车上买了食物。或者他什么也没干——就是流氓了点儿，顺手揩了某个路人屁股的油。”  
  
不远处公白飞大笑起来，安灼拉和格朗泰尔两人难得默契地越过空旷的房间同时向他投去一个阴沉的目光。  
  
安灼拉抓狂地发出一声呻吟，把笔记翻了个篇儿。  
  
“你记的都是些什么玩意儿？”他边看边说，“写的是受害人描述还是证人的电话号码？还是说你写了首诗——或者是又搭讪了某个女孩儿人家给你留的假号码？”  
  
“那怎么可能。”  
  
“你刚刚是承认你在工作的时候跟别的女孩儿调情了？”  
  
“当然没——我否定的是，那不太可能是女孩儿的号码，要是也该是个男孩儿的。”  
  
安灼拉叹了口气，放下笔记喝了口刚从自动售货机那儿买来的矿泉水。对面假装工作很忙、竭力保持不为所动的公白飞悄悄露出一个笑容。“显然，他当时掐住了自己的脖子，就像《金刚》结尾里杰克•布莱克的视角那样倒在地上。”  
  
“描述的挺生动。”格朗泰尔评价。  
  
“除此之外，还有他点账单的行为，”安灼拉补充，“为什么要这么做？”  
  
“我爸也喜欢那么干，”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“并不是说他真买了什么特别的东西要检查——那只是做给别人看的，这样在后面排队的人就能看见他长长的流水，虽然谁知道后面有没有人注意。是个对小市民来说复杂又普遍的心理。”  
  
“——这有可能使一般的顾客感到不安。他常去银行吗？”安灼拉顿了顿，又翻过几页，难以置信地盯着格朗泰尔笔记上记录的数字，“每三天一次？他取了多少？”  
  
“很大一笔——每次差不多一千刀。”  
  
“那正常吗？”  
  
“很明显。”  
  
“他是赌徒？”  
  
格朗泰尔轻哼一声否定了安灼拉的假设，“就只是挥金如土。”  
  
“你觉得这会让他惹祸上身吗？”  
  
“如果凶手就排在他后面，还恰巧仇富，那还是有可能的。不过这也只是在毒药就在手边的情况——”  
  
“——乌头！”若李的声音从拐角传来，他气喘吁吁地跑进了凶案组的办公室，一头撞在格朗泰尔的新办公桌上，在他向后倒去的时候博须埃搭了把手，抓住了他的胳膊肘。“谢了，赖格尔。”  
  
“没事。”博须埃说着离开了凶案组的办公室，似乎扶稳他这位冒冒失失的同事是他的每日任务。  
  
“舟形乌头跟狼毒乌头的那个乌头？”安灼拉问若李。  
  
“我们是在给九十年代的摇滚乐队起名吗？”格朗泰尔搭茬。  
  
“不，毒药，检测出毒死阿贝拉德先生的毒药了。是乌头碱中毒，市面可得的致死率最高且作用最快的毒药之一。触碰就能使人中毒，服下的作用更加迅速，且毒性更强。十分钟内就能致人死亡。”  
  
“如果他只是触碰了毒药，那么无法解释他口吐白沫。”  
  
“无论什么时候，总归他是碰到了，”格朗泰尔指出，“他的指尖也呈青色。”  
  
“明天，”安灼拉点了点头，“今晚封锁银行，派几名现场调查员过去。明天我和R到现场调查。谢了，若李。”若李朝他们点了点头，相比刚进来时冷静了不少，离开了办公室。公白飞轻叹一口气，也小声跟两人道了晚安，收拾好桌面的材料离开了。办公室只剩下他们俩时，安灼拉转向了格朗泰尔：“你今天坐公交来的？”  
  
“观察力不错，大侦探。”他回答。  
  
“现在这个时间已经错过末班车了。”  
  
“那我就去打个出租。”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。  
  
“不用，我送你回去。”安灼拉说，把没吃完的披萨收拾好，盖好盖子递给了他的搭档。格朗泰尔把披萨盒装进袋子拎着，两人并肩走出了警局，夏日闷热的空气在夜晚降临后透出一丝凉意，天空像是墨汁染的藏青色。在看到转角不远处飘起的一小团白烟以及底下插着的半支正燃烧的香烟时，格朗泰尔深吸了口气。  
  
“他们让你戒掉了吗？”安灼拉问。在钻进副驾驶座前，格朗泰尔突然但轻微地点了点头。  
  
“你想念它们吗？”坐进座位里，安灼拉问道。但他很快意识到这句话里的双重含义，升起的焦躁让他用力地推动了操纵杆。  
  
格朗泰尔挑眉，发出一声哼笑，却并没有抬起嘴角。“如果你指它的行为？并没有。但随着吸入而来的记忆？——是的，我想念那些该死的致幻剂带来的记忆。康复中心的人把你唤回理智的世界时，那就像把一切的五彩斑斓从你的世界里抽走了。”  
  
“就像公白飞说我的那样——非黑即白？”  
  
“他错了，”格朗泰尔呼出一口气，靠回了座位的头枕，他仰起脸闭上眼睛，“你不是黑白的，你是红色的。”  
  
  
TBC.  
  
*Craigslist: 克雷格列表，网上大型免费分类广告网站，包括了求职招聘、房屋买卖、家政、娱乐、相亲等各种信息。


	3. Chapter 3

****chapter 3****  
  
虽然被同事称为工作狂，但总有几件事相比工作是安灼拉更为热爱的，就比如大多数的清晨。当他神清气爽地醒来，离开冰冷的公寓，开始又一天“帮助社会跌跌撞撞地迈向公平正义”的任务。或者比如见到他双人床的另一侧空荡荡地铺着整齐的被子，上面没谁正冲他招手甜腻地叫着“再靠近点儿”，或是撒娇着求他不要离开。有时候，当他醒来时他会躺在床上，静静地看一会儿床另一头形状完好如昨晚的枕头——这就算是他给自己工作之外的唯一一点儿犒劳了。  
  
而在凌晨四点被一通坚持不懈的来电吵醒——难得的，工作狂安灼拉开始憎恨他的工作了。在一片漆黑中他挣扎着扯开被子，拨弄开纠缠在脸侧的头发，他呻吟着摸索到床头柜上疯狂震动的手机。  
  
“谁？”  
  
“嗨，阿波罗，是R。”  
  
他再次伸长手臂，在半梦半醒中拍开台灯，胳膊肘碰倒了床头柜上那本伏尔泰的《老实人》。他小声嘟囔着道了个歉，晃晃脑袋勉强打起精神应对他明显十分精神的搭档的来电。“听起来你倒挺清醒。”他暴躁地说。电话那头传来微弱的吞咽声，并不想多想，安灼拉只当是对面喉咙干燥。  
  
“是啊，”那头说，“我刚接到了珂赛特的电话。”  
  
“是吗？怎么没打给我？”  
  
“嗯哼，”他想象着那头耸了耸肩膀，“估计她还不想那么早死，于是派我来顶锅了。行了，准备好，我租了辆车这就来接你了。”  
  
“怎么这时候——？”  
  
“新的一天——又有新的尸体咯。”格朗泰尔说。扬声孔传出的声音像白沙滩上的细砂在安灼拉的耳畔摩擦，让他心里矛盾地既不想动用昏沉的脑袋听懂格朗泰尔的话，又本能地渴求他沙哑的声音再次响起。在光线微弱的房间安灼拉里有一瞬的失神。  
  
点了点头，过了几秒他才想起格朗泰尔没法看见。“半小时后来接你？”那头自顾自说下去，安灼拉应了一声。他咕哝着翻了个身，照例对着双人床上的另一个枕头发了会儿呆。这算个古怪的习惯，没谁曾占有过那个位置，因此他也并没谁可怀念，不过此时他决定把这归结于突然间浮起的奇妙心情。  
  
他花了十五分钟洗澡，五分钟穿衣服，打开租住人公寓的窗子，在又一天被粘稠的人味儿污染前吸了一口新鲜空气。清晨四点钟的黎明已经能感受到即将到来的酷热，安灼拉叹了口气想道，要是想避免天亮以后中暑——他得换件更清凉点儿的。  
  
安灼拉才脱下衬衫门铃就响了，脑子还没完全脱离浆糊状态，他未加思索就开了门。  
  
“嗨，安——”格朗泰尔先是在他面前“哇哦”了一声，接着瞪大了眼睛一言不发地紧紧盯住他裸露的胸膛。安灼拉困惑地皱了皱眉，揉揉眼睛低头看去。  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“你——好吧，就——穿上衣服，拜托了。为了搭档的身心健康，”格朗泰尔在安灼拉套上衬衫、别好枪套后肉眼可见地松了口气，“我给你带了咖啡。”  
  
安灼拉咕哝着道了声谢，抓起手机和笔记本、一支笔一股脑塞进了口袋。他们终于站在门口，格朗泰尔在背后等待他把钥匙捅进锁眼的时候，他的眼皮还禁不住地打架。一片昏暗中，他拖着脚跟在格朗泰尔身边边打哈欠边走向电梯，接过了搭档递过来的咖啡纸杯。在喝前他还记得小心地闻了闻，在咖啡香气的刺激下安灼拉混沌的大脑微微清醒，他皱起眉头。  
  
“你怎么知道我住哪儿？”  
  
“珂——割风小姐告诉我的。”  
  
“你怎么还知道我喜欢点什么？”  
  
“昨天你喝的时候看见的。”  
  
“有人都不知道我还爱喝咖啡。”他说着靠在楼道墙壁上，深吸了一口气，凌晨四点从床上爬起来的副作用在他脑子里嗡嗡作响。  
  
“我有记住无关紧要事儿的天赋，”格朗泰尔说，“虽然在学校的时候学习挺烂吧，不过在这点上还有点儿用处。”  
  
“我学不好数学，”安灼拉说，“还有外语。”  
  
“Tale bella lastra di marmo！（看看我面前这块美丽云石！）”格朗泰尔笑着说。  
  
安灼拉面色阴暗地瞥了他一眼，格朗泰尔笑得更欢了。到停车的地方不出五分钟路程，他们的争论似乎永远一刻不停。  
  
“你怎么保持清醒的？”坐进副驾驶座，安灼拉把头靠在车窗上，不愿承认自己又一次败给了格朗泰尔的银舌头。  
  
“当卧底得习惯昼夜颠倒——没有哪个有自尊的毒贩下午三点还醒着的，”他耸了耸肩，“我今天还没睡。”  
  
“疯子。”安灼拉说完就靠着车窗进入了愉快的回笼觉。事后他才发现格朗泰尔的车开得十分平稳，比前一天他在格朗泰尔靠窗睡着时开得要平稳得多。到达目的地时，他在迷糊中感到了格朗泰尔小心翼翼的凑近，轻轻拍着他的肩膀。他眯着眼睛哼唧了几声，捉住搭在肩上的手攥进了手心。  
  
让安灼拉清醒的是身边传来的咳嗽声。他睁开眼，正看到对面不知所措、面色绯红的格朗泰尔躲闪着目光。这时候尴尬才随之升起，他慢慢放开格朗泰尔的手，一言不发地溜出了车厢，站在车门外飞速饮尽最后一口咖啡后将纸杯丢进了垃圾桶。  
  
他们似乎身处小镇的富人区——比昨天事发银行的地带还要高一个等次——安灼拉望着对面的公寓大楼认真地思考了一下他能否负担得起，结果当然是不，即使拿现在的两倍薪水也不行。公寓大门整洁干净，两侧排列的盆栽被修剪成了规矩的三角形。门卫并没有掩饰看向他们这两个衣着简陋的平民的目光，不过在见到警徽后十分有专业素养地立即将他俩带到了前往四层公寓的电梯门口。  
  
“是管家干的。”电梯门在面前缓缓合上后格朗泰尔说。  
  
“不像。”  
  
“哎，别那么迷信，有研究表明*——”  
  
“——我知道那个研究，不过并不觉得那有任何可信度。他就只是个门卫。”  
  
“我……好吧，”格朗泰尔说，“这儿还不如康复中心有趣呢。”他低声嘟囔。  
  
安灼拉侧身靠墙，“他们都不许我在你面前提起康复中心——你自己倒一点儿不忌讳？”  
  
格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。  
  
“这也是某件别人都知道、唯独我不知道的事情吗？”  
  
“不，说实话我觉得除了你没人这么在乎这一点点的社会压力。所以现在你是准备建立个反我们的ICAE的同谋会吗？反国际反安灼拉同谋会？”  
  
“你来当二把手？”  
  
“鉴于这儿除了我俩以外没别人了，你也没的选。”  
  
“那我们有总部吗？”  
  
“我们在尸体前接头。”  
  
“恶趣味，”安灼拉说，但还是被逗笑了，“但我喜欢。”  
  
说着，电梯叮地一响，他们迈出电梯，楼道寂静，似乎还没有住户这么大早起来。他们一眼就看到了事发房间——正对电梯口的房门已经被明黄色的警戒胶带严严实实地圈了起来。  
  
“让我先来猜猜，”格朗泰尔说着摸了摸下巴，“这间公寓的所有者很懒，不过社交能力还不赖。要是我的房门正对着电梯门我肯定乐坏了。”  
  
“这点儿运动都懒你等着中年发福吧。”  
  
“不好意思这个假设不可能成立。因为过去我可没少追磕了海洛因的坏小子们，你绝对想不到他们会速度有多快。”  
  
“磕海洛因跟迷幻药还有区别？”  
  
“磕迷幻药的行为更戏剧性，在他们的幻觉里既要躲开我又要躲开跟我联手捕捉他们的恶龙。困难系数稍低，一般他们跑不出多远。”  
  
安灼拉点点头作为应答，从后兜里掏出两双橡胶手套，分了一双给格朗泰尔，接着戴好了自己的。格朗泰尔笑着接过。  
  
“要不是从前认识你，我大概会把你当作蹲过大牢的——准备挺周全。”他说，安灼拉皮笑肉不笑地抬了抬嘴角，转过身小心地打开了事发房间的门。  
  
房门后的公寓装修豪华，犯罪现场刺眼的灯光下硬木地板的强烈反光让安灼拉眯了眯眼睛。一眼可以看到的开放式厨房的大理石桌面上堆着不锈钢锅碗，格朗泰尔吹着口哨跑去检查电视机了。安灼拉叹了口气，无奈地跟上他的脚步，想要发作的怒气因为疲惫暂时蛰伏了下去。  
  
若李已经在房间里等他们了。他照例递来两个口罩。  
  
“呃，R？”若李朝远处指了指，“尸体在那——”  
  
“——嘘，我在侦查，”格朗泰尔说着揪起一个沙发垫，寻找起电视遥控器。  
  
“这是凶杀案，没人在乎他到底有没有偷搭邻居的有线电缆，”另一个熟悉的声音由远及近。三位男士同时抬起头，米西什塔踩着高跟鞋闪闪发光地大步走进房间。  
  
根据经验来看，安灼拉猜她很可能在外面度过了一夜，没来得及回家换衣服就赶来了现场——米西什塔是安灼拉最欣赏的一位犯罪现场技术员，尽管安灼拉从没、也不会向她开口承认。他曾因为她迟到或是工作时发表的不当言论训斥过她几次，结果就是后者直接抽掉了他的鞋带，最后他只好趿拉着摇摇欲坠的靴子尴尬地离开犯罪现场。看见她也冲着格朗泰尔露出了一个藏着魔鬼的天使笑容对安灼拉来说是件十分喜闻乐见的事。  
  
米西什塔出现的瞬间，若李就像根瞬间被点着的细长蜡烛似的亮了起来，格朗泰尔倒退了两步，对着他突然面上飞着红晕的法医朋友挑了挑眉毛。  
  
“尸体呢？”安灼拉不解风情地插了进来，若李挥了挥手，招呼他进了房间浴室——显然这儿的装修同整个房间一样精致豪华，且比他们警署拥有的整个浴室还要大上一圈。安灼拉不愿承认他已经失去了些作为警察必备的客观，顺着若李的手指看去时，他的公正又下滑了一个等次。  
  
与先前的死者阿贝拉德先生相似，这次的受害人也为白人男性，年龄约四十五岁上下，相比之下除了泛青的手指上空空如也，牙齿没沾上青色痕迹，以及没有身着考究的服装以外，几乎没什么不同。实际上，他正赤身裸体着，在浴缸里以一种十分尴尬的姿势支撑着身子，头向后仰双目大睁，似乎生前一直过着放纵奢靡的生活——安灼拉看向他发福的啤酒肚和右手里残存的半杯琥珀色液体。此外，他身下浴缸里散落着可卡因与百元钞票。  
  
格朗泰尔注视着一丝不挂的躯体挑了挑眉，将视线转向了浴缸。有几张钞票贴在排水口周围的浴缸壁上，还有些堵住了排水口。  
  
“是从这儿离开的脱衣舞女叫的警察？”他问，米西什塔简短地点了下头，露出一个邪恶的笑容。  
  
“别人还没从美梦里醒过来呢，”她说，“我们是第一个到这儿的部门，幸运吗？”  
  
“好吧，说正事，你们看见他指尖的青色了吗？”若李激动地说，“我赌五块，他也是乌头碱中毒。”  
  
“不错，但你看，”安灼拉指向尸体的上半身，“他胸部也发青——这跟昨天的情况不符。”  
  
“乌头毒素入水的效果，”格朗泰尔指出，“操作更加简便。不过也可能是模仿犯案——昨天的案子在公共场所发生，可能哪个看他不顺眼又看热闹不嫌事大的讨厌鬼想通过相同手法将这起犯罪伪装成连环杀人案。想要找到使人死状与弗朗索瓦相同的毒药并不是难事。”  
  
“可阿贝拉德先生是走出银行后被害的，而这个——看上去更像是私人恩怨。”  
  
“或者只是偶然。”  
  
安灼拉蹲下身，撑着地面近距离观察尸体的面部，“受害者的姓名？”他问。  
  
他探身时包裹在牛仔裤里的臀部曲线完美地展示在格朗泰尔面前，格朗泰尔的脸红了。  
  
“他钱包里的证件写着‘亨利•格罗夫纳’。”若李说。米西什塔看向格朗泰尔，明显他正千方百计回避着前方并不自知的安灼拉性感的臀部。  
  
最终他在口罩后叹了口气，决定就蹲在安灼拉身边隔着些距离观察受害人的尸体。安灼拉在他蹲下时皱眉瞧了他一眼，接着注意力又回到尸体上。  
  
“在那儿你什么都看不见。”他说，检视着尸体的面部。  
  
“能很好地分析一下浴缸。”格朗泰尔回答。  
  
突然他感到又滑又涩的触感扫到他的上臂。格朗泰尔偏过头，发现安灼拉包裹着橡胶手套的手指正捏着他的手臂，将他们之间的距离拉近了一英寸。他此时几乎贴在安灼拉的背后，越过他的肩膀面对尸体仰起的略微惊悚的面孔。恐慌在极为短暂的一瞬穿过身体，直到他立刻低头强迫思绪回到浴缸中扭曲的肢体上，受害人在他面前如同出生的婴儿一般光裸着死去。  
  
“发现什么了吗？”安灼拉问。  
  
“就衣着而言，亨利看上去跟咱们也差不了太多，”格朗泰尔说，“除此之外他死得倒蛮快活——沐浴在钞票、苏格兰威士忌跟毒品里死去？听上去真让人羡慕。不过为什么毒药没影响到同样到这儿来的脱衣舞女？”  
  
“她们进来发现他时就已经这样了。然后她们拔掉浴缸塞子报了警。”米西什塔说。  
  
“她们为什么要拔塞子？”格朗泰尔问。  
  
“有个舞女是个学犯罪学的学生，她担心尸体会因为水温加速腐烂，”若李回答，“可爱的姑娘。”  
  
“第一次，我觉得这个国家的教育还有点价值，”安灼拉用手掌撑住下巴，“我不明白的是——为什么他的头发是干的？”  
  
“亨利这可不是传统意义上的洗澡，阿波罗，”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉疑惑地皱了皱眉，“呃——想想马拉*？”  
  
“他泡的是药浴？”  
  
“行吧别猜了，更像是热水浴。”  
  
“他又没穿泳衣。”安灼拉指出。  
  
“拜托，”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，“他要准备做爱的。”  
  
“啊。”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“你怎么不直说？”  
  
“怕你别扭。”格朗泰尔承认道。  
  
“要是不能接受我会直说。”安灼拉直言不讳地说。格朗泰尔脸红地发现自己在与安灼拉搭档的第二天就跟自己的搭档肌肤相贴了不止一次，他脑子里的笑轨跟着起哄地抬高了三个音阶，米西什塔跟若李歪头看着他窘迫的样子，同时露出一副打趣样。  
  
“往左边点儿行吗？我想看看他的嘴。”他说，安灼拉拉了他一把。格朗泰尔偏头，看着已经贴在自己肩膀上的金色毛球做了个深呼吸。低声咒骂起破坏气氛的、该死的、躺在那儿当电灯泡的亨利。这本该是个绝美场景——事后回忆起来他还能对自己津津乐道的那种的。  
  
他掰开受害人的嘴唇，露出一排带有隐裂的棕黄色牙齿，这通常意味着长期服药与尼古丁摄入。格朗泰尔叹了口气从安灼拉那儿抽回身，安灼拉的几缕漂亮卷发蹭到了他的唇边。安灼拉动了动身子跪坐起来，动作引起的连带作用让他结结巴巴地吭了几声，索性没人听见。  
  
很快，格朗泰尔意识到自己的屁股正与安灼拉的身体处于一个极其不妙的相对方位，于是他尽自己可能不动声色地立马缩回了身子，从浴缸前爬起来装作若无其事的样子走回了客厅，边走边脱下手上的橡胶手套。  
  
安灼拉跟在他身后也离开了浴室。周围的视线里再次出现金发身影时格朗泰尔在心里暗骂了自己一句，最终泄气地感叹自己完了。他现在只想知道有没有哪种药物能减轻正在身体里熊熊燃烧的欲望——可能这才是安灼拉的搭档呆不长久的真正原因，他绝望地想。格朗泰尔再一次坚定了要回缉毒组的决心——既然如此，他才不必为和安灼拉做长期搭档这个可能而心烦意乱。  
  
走神这空档，他顺手收拾了咖啡桌上散落的色情杂志，出于习惯敲了敲桌面的木板。让格朗泰尔惊讶的是，下面传来了一声轻微的回响。他立即尝试推动桌面，很快内部某物松动的感觉传递到了他的手指。胜利地勾起嘴角，他用力一推，咖啡桌的桌面嗵地一声砸落在地。不远处四处查探的安灼拉被响声惊地猛回过头，立即穿过客厅走到格朗泰尔身边，见到格朗泰尔手中捏着满满六袋可卡因，每一包上都贴着日期和时间。  
  
“大手笔，”格朗泰尔说，“只有懂行的才会在乎质量问题*。”  
  
“这会和阿贝拉德先生的事件有关吗？”  
  
“绝对有。做毒贩的绝不会因为毒品而死，除非他们不要命自己磕上瘾。在这么个美好夜晚这样做显然不太明智。而且就算他磕了药——但哪儿来的乌头碱中毒？没理由他会是这样的死法，”格朗泰尔调整了一下口罩，“我赌十块，这两起案子间一定有联系。”  
  
“商人和毒贩？”米西什塔朝他挑了挑眉，“轮到你上了，缉毒特警。”  
  
OoOoO  
  
早上八点回到办公室，他们已经全都精疲力竭了。安灼拉正半躺在椅子上机械地翻动笔记，假装自己还没困到失去意识。格朗泰尔瘫倒在办公桌上，脑袋埋在手臂里，正通话的手机夹在耳朵和上臂间，他时不时抬起身记下几笔，又重新趴回去。  
  
“谢谢您小姐，”挂断电话前他说道，“愿您您此后余生少有暴力与裸体相伴。”  
  
安灼拉听见电话那头爆出几声电流过载的刺啦声，想必是又一位被激怒的漂亮小姐摔上了电话。格朗泰尔挂掉电话坐起身，用手掌捂住了脸。  
  
“怎么了？”安灼拉问。  
  
“没事。没人清楚他昨天剩下的时间在哪儿干什么，也没人跟他熟到能说出昨天的放荡之夜到底是不是他的生活常态。我们所知的只有死者一直单身居住——直到身亡。不过有美酒相伴、金钱陪衬，还有可卡因，也不是那么糟，”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“如果能这么死我还挺乐意的。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“我想我还不想这么快考虑死的事。”安灼拉说。  
  
“真打算活成神仙了吗，阿波罗？”  
  
“没准。”他回答。  
  
“听上去还不错，”格朗泰尔说，“坐在火焰战车里闲来无事找几个凡人谈谈恋爱，俯视着这个世界直到它将你遗忘。还是不了谢谢。我想我得睡一觉了。”  
  
似乎是神明听到了他们的呼唤，公白飞散发着圣母的光辉走进了办公室，端着四杯咖啡。他拿给他们一人一杯，格朗泰尔的那杯放在他的桌上后他略作犹豫地伸出手，似乎在考虑要不要呼噜一下那团杂乱的黑色卷发。不过很快他缩回手，回到了自己的办公桌前，古费拉克朝他咧嘴一笑。  
  
“哎，公白飞妈妈总是这么贴心，”古费拉克捂着嘴，不过憋笑的咕咕声还是传了出来，“不过还是先着急一下自己孤独的感情生活吧。”  
  
“等成了尸体还没法照顾了呢。”公白飞回答。艾潘妮跟马吕斯谈笑着走过的场景从办公室门口一闪而过，使他重重地叹了口气。而吸引安灼拉的是他们身旁另一位衣冠楚楚的男士——巴纳斯山从头到脚穿着全套阿玛尼，双手被扭在背后跟在艾潘妮身侧，艾潘妮刚一移开眼神他便挣脱了她的手臂一头冲进了凶案组的办公室。  
  
即使双臂被扭在背后，显然作为他们常客的巴纳斯山依旧挣脱得行云流水，就像根本没有一对铁环正铐着手腕。站在整个散发着困倦气息的凶案组面前他扯了扯嘴角，满面春风地鞠了个躬，接着就像做了无数次那样亲切地坐到了公白飞桌边，翘起二郎腿。  
  
“嗨甜心，”他一副狡猾的狐狸样眯起眼睛托着下巴对公白飞说，“你的诱惑计划如何啦？”  
  
“没有什么计划，”公白飞回答，“你又干什么了？”  
  
巴纳斯山耸了耸肩权当回答，继续说他自己的，“你得给她买花！你可是个巴黎男人！这是巴黎男人的第二天性！在巴黎给任何人买花有什么错呢，比如我可以给安灼拉——”  
  
“——别掺和上我——”  
  
“——买红玫瑰，跟他说他火爆的脾气总让我想起红玫瑰来。或者给古费拉克买百合，提醒他记得好好给他的肝排排毒——”  
  
“——没礼貌！”古费拉克大声叫道。  
  
“——这也是为你的炮友着想——”  
  
格朗泰尔从臂弯里抬起头，看到他巴纳斯山的眼睛惊讶地睁大了一点儿，不过很快恢复了那副调笑的样子，“嗨泰尔！生活无常啊——新工作怎样？或者我该问问死者怎样了？”  
  
“有钱人死啦。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
“穷人也一样，这是全世界的普遍定律。”巴纳斯山回答。  
  
安灼拉微微撅起嘴唇，格朗泰尔生气地发现自己正受着对面那个小偷惯犯行为的蛊惑。公白飞注意到两人的表情，扯了扯巴纳斯山的手铐，引起了另一位男士的不悦，他被铐住的手指剧烈地在手铐下挣动起来。  
  
“真是不好意思，”巴纳斯山说，“我这可是为了你，相信我，马上她要对你另眼相待了，大英雄。”随着话音落下，他不费吹灰之力地解下了一只手腕上的手铐，飞快地铐在公白飞的手上——就像他俩带了某个造型奇特的友谊手镯。古费拉克不高兴地撇了撇嘴。  
  
这时候艾潘妮焦急地闯进办公室，眼神环顾四周，在看到巴纳斯山跟公白飞相连的手铐时微微松了口气。衣冠楚楚的小偷偷笑了一声，转过脸开始他的表演——他装作一脸愤怒地瞪了公白飞一眼。  
  
“你个滑不溜秋的小婊砸。”艾潘妮吼道，巴纳斯山表面上低眉顺眼地垂下头，但在公白飞的位置显然能瞥见他在底下憋笑。不过关乎职业素养，公白飞保持住了严肃的表情，以及露出了一个——他不得不承认——见到这位女侦探时他总是忍不住露出一个温柔的微笑。  
  
“早，潘妮。”他招呼道。这时候的公白飞可真是显眼极了，一旁看戏表情的格朗泰尔愉悦地想，就像有人偷来了星星挂进了他的眼睛。  
  
艾潘妮礼貌地回了个微笑，蹲下身拿出钥匙开始解公白飞手腕上的手铐。此间公白飞的目光在艾潘妮脸上寸步不离，艾潘妮的手指扫过公白飞手臂时在上面停留的时间也不止于解开手铐的时间——注意到这些的格朗泰尔发出一声狡猾的低笑。  
  
古费拉克的大眼睛闪着八卦的亮光偷偷看向他俩，在艾潘妮瞥过来时就装作一副好巧的无辜样子挑起眉毛。  
  
艾潘妮将自己与巴纳斯山重新铐好起身后礼貌地笑了笑。不安分的巴纳斯山转过头给了公白飞和格朗泰尔一人一个飞吻。  
  
“我很愿意跟你们所有人说给我打打电话，先生们，”巴纳斯山做了个委屈的表情，“可他们只给了我一个电话，我可不想你们因为我打起来啦。”安灼拉翻了个白眼。公白飞显然没能注意，他似乎还沉浸在先前的甜蜜微笑里呢。  
  
“你怎么跟彭眉胥似的？”古费拉克撞了撞公白飞的胳膊。  
  
“你不懂但我懂，你这个低情商的小混蛋，”格朗泰尔插嘴，“安灼拉？有什么想法吗？”  
  
“我们应该——”安灼拉开口，恰好这时怒气冲冲的珂赛特大步走进了凶案组的办公室。公白飞挑起眉毛，格朗泰尔迅速扯过他的椅子刺啦一声推回安灼拉桌下，“——忘了它。”安灼拉补上。从背后格朗泰尔温热的身体贴上来，并且围绕他不时调整方位——以躲避他们上司喷火的目光。  
  
“你们俩，”她径直走到安灼拉和格朗泰尔面前，只有熟悉珂赛特如马吕斯才能听出她语调里散发的恐怖气息，“我们需要谈谈。”  
  
“你告我状了？”安灼拉向格朗泰尔低声问，格朗泰尔笑了笑。  
  
“从没有的事儿，你呢？”  
  
“当然——没有。”安灼拉急忙纠正了差点脱口而出的错误。他猛地起身，格朗泰尔紧紧挂在后背的感觉让他有点儿别扭。他抖了抖肩膀，十只有力的手指依旧紧紧摁在上面。  
  
进入珂赛特的办公室，他们坐在了女上司的办公桌对面。格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，安灼拉将那理解为他在提醒自己鼓起勇气不要害怕。  
  
“到了上司的办公室——又一次。”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉瞪了他一眼。  
  
“不管出了什么问题，我保证全是格朗泰尔干的。”安灼拉决定先发制人，一旁的格朗泰尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛，十分受伤无辜地扑闪了几下睫毛，安灼拉岿然不动。  
  
“好吧，不是你俩的问题，惊喜吗？”珂赛特说，收紧了下颌，“但我们的确遇到麻烦了。”  
  
安灼拉给了珂赛特一个疑惑的目光。  
  
“第三起谋杀发生了。”她将文件夹递给二人，里面是几张死者的照片，他们将照片在桌上摊开。受害人是一位年轻女性，躺在昏暗的人行道上。如果安灼拉没记错，那位于巴黎某座大桥的桥洞。格朗泰尔眯起眼睛，指了指照片中女性的指尖，那里有一片青色的阴影。安灼拉发出一声呻吟。  
  
“她与前两起的特征又不符合。”他从喉咙里发出低声咆哮，双手捂住脸颊。  
  
“什么时候发生的？”格朗泰尔问，疲惫明显地印在脸上。  
  
“应该是昨晚某个时间，但她的尸体在一小时前才被发现，然后有人通知了我。”珂赛特说，“但问题不止于此。三起谋杀——发生在三个不同阶层的人身上。恰好是媒体的最爱。他们会把它塑造成一起连环杀人案散播恐慌，如果不能及时破案——”她疲惫地叹了口气。  
  
“我们有多少时间？”安灼拉问，抬起头。  
  
“我最多能拖住72小时。”珂赛特回答。格朗泰尔的心脏落入了谷底。  
  
  
TBC.  
  
 _很抱歉这次有一些翻译部分十分拿不准，可能会有一些梗也不太容易查得到。我会在下面放上原文，如果理解有误、或您有更准确的理解请一定告诉我，鞠躬_ _  
_ _*此处原文为：_ _  
_ _“No, you don’t get it, that was a reference—“_ _  
_ _“—I got the reference, I just don’t think it applies. That was a doorman.”_ _  
_ _猜测这里是范达因二十则的梗，其中第十一条内容如下：_ _  
_ _那些做仆人的，比方说管家、脚夫、侍者、管理员、厨师等等，不可被选为凶手。因为这样的凶手太明显了，太容易被找出来，这样的处理实在无法令人满意，读者也会觉得浪费时间。凶手必须是值得花时间花心力去找的人——通常是最不被怀疑的那个。要是凶手果真是某个卑微的奴仆，那作家实在没必要把这种故事写成书，让世人铭记于心。_ _  
_ _所以猜测此处的reference可能指的是范达因二十则多半并不属实的研究。_ _  
_ _  
_ _*马拉：法国画家雅克•路易•大卫创作油画《马拉之死》，描绘了雅各宾派领袖保尔•马拉被刺杀倒在浴缸中的场景。_ _  
_ _  
_ _*此处原文为：_ _  
_ _“Big player,” Grantaire said. “Only the well-connected worry about the quality of their product.”_ _  
_ _如果我理解有误、您有更好的理解请告诉我，这句话真的想头秃了。_ _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

“这儿闻着就像我上一间公寓。”格朗泰尔皱着脸说，前方的搭档正俯身查看地上年轻女孩的尸体。他没漏掉安灼拉脸上短暂的黯然失神——这很正常，他低下头，躺在地上的黑发女孩看上去绝对不过二十岁。但他们此时身处的环境显然不是一个正当狂欢的女孩该呆的地方——桥下潮湿阴冷、昏暗无光，不远处漆黑的水面反射着远处路灯的亮光。在女孩周围破碎的啤酒瓶和被丢弃的安全套散落了一地。

可是——格朗泰尔扫视四周——他对此毫无触动。他猜这是他本应进行、但逃脱了的咨询治疗该解决的问题。他自顾自地耸了耸肩，面前这位悲惨的无名女孩就这么被挥之即去了。

“你就不能严肃点儿吗？”安灼拉转过头低吼。格朗泰尔走到河边，漫不经心地搅起混水，开始思考这次的死者与先前两名受害人的共同点，以及可能的死因。

“不能，”他边说边抬起眼看了搭档一眼，“别那副样子了。你越难过越会让自己陷入一团糟，相信我，我明白这种感受。不管她是谁、曾经历过什么，她现在不会再受生活的折磨了——这样想能让你舒服很多。”

“但那并不是说这——”安灼拉摇摇头，“——并不是说这不令人悲伤。她失去了生命，这个女孩——”

“——我没想到你是个这么多愁善感的人，阿波罗？你甚至都不认识她。”

“虽说如此，”安灼拉最终叹了口气，放弃了继续争辩，“别那么叫我。”他皱眉说。若李在一旁默默蹲下，取出随身携带的棉签在女孩的额头上蘸了蘸，拨弄开一缕黑色卷发滑下她的脸侧。

“她手臂上有某种痕迹，”若李对随身录音机说，“指尖发青，鼻尖同样有着色。推测是吸入毒素致死，没发现挣扎以及用药过量的迹象。白人女性，二十岁中旬，可能更年轻些，宽肩，”说到这，若李看了一眼安灼拉，在起身拉近了他们之间的距离后低声开口，“你还没跟他谈过？”

“谈什么？”

“别跟我装傻——谈他做卧底时候的事。”

“他不想谈这个。”

“你没看见他现在的样子吗？就像你一样，” 若李说，“别以为这事就这么过去了。”他望向不远处，格朗泰尔从河畔起身正朝他们走来，若李恢复了正常音量对他俩说，“没发现身份ID，我想我们可以给失踪人口处的热安打个电话。”

格朗泰尔摇头否定，“如果她是个瘾君子，那么给警局打电话并不能查到什么。看见她手上的伤疤了吗？是烫吸留下的烧伤，从颜色看经过了长时间累积，说明这已经持续了一段时间。我不明白的是她是如何被下毒的。出现这种痕迹的人大多都是瘾君子。”

安灼拉刻意无视了他的两位同事，其余走动的调查人员在周围褪色成了乱糟糟的吵闹背景。他忍住皱眉的冲动，伸手到女孩身下，在那儿他摸到了一个钱包。他迅速小心翼翼地翻过钱包，钱包的款式提醒他这绝不属于这个女孩。本应在夹层中的钞票已经不翼而飞，侧面卡槽中的信用卡也消失一空。他抬头看向一旁，猜测这些东西大概已经全部卷入了漆黑的河水。他垂下眼睛继续搜查，在另一个口袋里找到了一部一次性手机，但手机的通讯录中并未出现任何与前两名死者相关的名字。

“好热。”安灼拉嘟囔道，汗珠沿着脊背滑下濡湿衣服的感觉令人烦躁。听见他嘟囔声的格朗泰尔用余光看了看汗流浃背的的金发搭档。

“是啊，桥底下的阴凉地也这么热，”他赞同道，“那么下一步要做的就是找到她的卖家了。我猜他们一定能提供关于死者的完整信息。”

“要怎么找到他们？我十分怀疑她会将他们的名字直接留在通讯录上。”

“把她的电话给我。”格朗泰尔说，接过安灼拉递来的手机斜倚在墙上。他拨出通讯录上第一个号码，将音量调到最大举在两人中央——实际上这并没有必要，介于安灼拉已经贴上来了，尤其是在他凑近以努力辨认电话那头传来的声音时，金色与黑色的卷发几乎交缠在一起。

“你好？”从听筒那头传来声音，是一名男性的低沉嗓音。

“嗨，”格朗泰尔的声音高了八度，语调轻快友好得跟平时判若两人，让安灼拉惊讶地挑了挑眉，“我捡到了这部手机——请问您有办法帮我联系上失主吗？”

“天，”电话那头笑了笑，“伊莱恩又丢了手机？每次见她都在抱怨这事儿怎么总发生在她身上。”

“想象得出来，”格朗泰尔轻笑，“好吧，告诉我她姓什么好吗？我好还给她？”

“好吧抱歉——说实话我也不知道，我们不是那种亲密关系，我想你明白？”

“好吧，那她常在哪儿出现？可以告诉我吗？”

电话那头提供了几个模糊的街道名，一直听着二人对话的安灼拉正气急败坏地将它们挨个记下，笔尖在纸页上留下深深的痕迹。一旁的格朗泰尔对此没说什么，安静地听着，不时点头，偶尔打手势示意安灼拉哪个不必写下。最后，电话那头表示已经想不起更多信息时他说，“谢了，我会想办法找到她归还。”

他挂断电话抬起头，安灼拉正用怀疑与愤怒交杂的眼神紧盯着他，“你该告诉他真相，现在她的朋友以为她还活着。”

“如果提到了警察你指望他们还能好好回答问题？别担心，他们这是为调查朋友的死因出一份力。”

“我表示十分怀疑。”

“别这样。”格朗泰尔说。

“她可能和前一个毒贩有关吗？”

“应该没有，他卖的是可卡因，而伊莱恩嗑海洛因，在懂行人眼里区别很大，完全属于两个圈子。”他解释道，指着笔记本上的地址，“那么我们先去前三个地方转转，之后换了便服再去剩下的地方。穿这身转大半个城区实在太他妈热了。”

安灼拉看了看搭档，“我还没和瘾君子打过交道。”

“那就跟在我后头吧。有两个人在希望总想拿刀刺人的疯子能三思而后行。”

“你车上准备了防弹背心吗？”听到这，安灼拉不禁开口问。

格朗泰尔皱了皱眉，迅速编辑了要去的地址的短信发送出去，接着径直走向停在路边的车，安灼拉疑惑地紧随其后。将手机滑入口袋，格朗泰尔在安灼拉面前打开了汽车后备箱。令他惊讶的是，里面摞着三件防弹背心以及两件大号连帽卫衣。

“真的有？”

“你车上不也备着橡胶手套？”格朗泰尔说。

“可这不是你昨天才租的车吗？”

“有的人钱包里不放上几个安全套还出不了门呢——这是同一个道理，还更实用点儿。”

“哪儿的道理说防弹背心比安全套更实用的？”安灼拉追问，话一出口便立马反悔了，“不，等等，不用解释——我收回前言。我一点儿也不想知道是谁说的。”他将眼神转向另一侧，“那帽衫是干什么的？”

“遮住防弹背心，”格朗泰尔说，一脸看傻子的眼神看向安灼拉，丢给他其中一件，“给，你穿红的这件。”

“另一件不也是红的——”

“——本来不是。”说着格朗泰尔抓起另一件伸到安灼拉眼皮底下晃了晃。

安灼拉后撤了半步低骂一声，“好吧好吧赶紧拿开，给我红的那件。”

十五分钟过后，安灼拉站在格朗泰尔车前，感觉自己像偷了大人衣服的男孩。他包裹在格朗泰尔肥大的连帽卫衣里，而另一个家伙显然正为此笑得前仰后合。

“我没想到原来你的尺寸这么迷你。”格朗泰尔说着尽力喘匀呼吸，让安灼拉更加恼火。

“我们身高是相同的，只是我恰好没有一个门板一样宽阔的胸，”安灼拉忍住怒气反驳，“我只是没你壮，这没什么不可理解的——不许笑——你是不是从没穿过身合身的西装？”

“当然，我致力于翘掉每一个可能穿套装的场合——葬礼、婚礼、各种仪式典礼，”格朗泰尔又吃吃笑了一阵，抬手蹭了蹭眼角，“天哪，平日里镇定自若的安灼拉现在看起来就像——我。这实在是太好笑了。”

“我看起来很好。”安灼拉说着转向前方决定要目不斜视，“快点，走吧，在我在你的帽衫里出汗之前赶紧开始调查。”

“要是你出了汗就得负责洗干净。”

“我已经想要——”安灼拉皱了皱鼻子，做了个鬼脸，“怎么它闻起来就像廉价洗涤剂跟威士忌？”

“因为我边喝威士忌边洗衣服来着，不然你还以为是怎样？”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，“我猜你的衣服一定闻起来像金色阳光和与和煦微风咯？”

“闭嘴吧，当然不是。但我也绝不会喝得醉醺醺去洗衣服。”

“谁说我醉了？”格朗泰尔问。说完他就钻进驾驶座，从仪表板上扯下GPS连同手机与钱包一同丢进了杂物箱。安灼拉也将自己的全部财产放了进去。格朗泰尔拿出一把钥匙锁上了箱子时他发出一声呻吟。

“你难道希望你的手机被用于买卖毒品？还是用你的信用卡做点秘密交易？”格朗泰尔挑眉。

“有了古费拉克这个朋友，我大概已经习惯了后一条。”安灼拉回答，格朗泰尔笑了。

“我猜除我之外还没人听见过你开玩笑？”

“是你提供了不错的范本。”

“有意思，安灼拉。那么我想我该让你知道，实际上有很多人都很享受我的陪伴。”格朗泰尔歪过头一笑，“一些人渴求与我共度时光，甚至更令人难以置信的，有人迷恋着我的吸引力。”

安灼拉偏过头没看那个微笑，他拉下安全带扣，“无法想象。”

“不光是精神上的吸引，身体上也一样。”格朗泰尔发动引擎，驶离案发现场。伊莱恩的手机静静躺在他膝上的透明证据袋中。

“无论是哪个都一样的难以理解。”安灼拉说，刻意避开看向格朗泰尔，即使另一个人的蓝眼睛此时正注视着前方的公路。

“有些人会想象我性感的样子。”他继续说。

“别吓我。”

“还有人很浪漫，他们想尝尝我的吻。”

“那他们真是怪人。”

“让我的手臂环住他们的腰身，为他们穿上围裙走进厨房——”

“——行了我知道了——”

“——跟我紧扣手指——”

“——别说了——”

“——然后清晨在我身边醒来。安灼拉，告诉我，你听这些是不是如同天书？”

“显然来自瓦肯*。”他回答，“那么既然有人这样在乎你，他们难道不会担心？”

“所以说，做卧底才这么难——你不能去约会，”格朗泰尔专注地凝视前方的道路若有所思，“但并不是没能力。”

“约会？”

“没错。”

“就像你说的，我成天跟死人约会，如果哪天发现对象换成了活人兴许我才会不习惯，”安灼拉坦承道，格朗泰尔握住方向盘大笑，“你现在就笑吧，迟早你也一样。”

“虽然我不能肯定说不，但约会前我至少会跟那个对象先打一炮试试。”格朗泰尔说。

“到底发生了什么让你这么——神经质地挑剔？”

格朗泰尔若有所思地摸摸下巴，“跟古费拉克成天约炮而不约会的原因一样。我不期待你能够理解。”

“和我说说。”

“好吧，”格朗泰尔犹豫了一下开口，“你爱那个人，对吧？你全身心地爱，为此不惜一切，但生而为人你必然逃不掉难以克制的身体需求。于是你只好选择和他/她相似的人，在床上赋予他们你牵肠挂肚的那张脸，假装他散发着那个人甜蜜的气味，而当一夜过去——你在清晨的阳光中醒来，才发现一切不过是你加于自己神经上的幻觉，躺在身边的从不是你想要的那个人。那么你要如何继续下去？”

“我不明白，”安灼拉说，“为什么要找人替代？你就不能直接和他/她——”

“谁知道古费拉克是怎么想的呢？”

“我想知道的是你的回答。”

“因为——虽然说了这么多爱，但这不过只是单方面的一厢情愿。”

“噢，”最初的惊讶转为感叹，安灼拉轻轻点了点头，“我想我明白。”

“你明白？我想象不出那是什么画面，”格朗泰尔笑道，“天神一般的安灼拉，对着某人朝思暮想？你那双锐利得吓人的眼睛追在某人身后满屋子跑？做着白日梦想要——”

“我做什么白日梦不关你的事。”安灼拉生硬地打断了他，格朗泰尔叹了口气。

“我以为我们是在分享秘密？你都听了我的了。”

“如果下次想打听我的秘密——不如问问我最喜欢的颜色。”

“这我知道，你喜欢红色。”

“不对。”

“在学校的时候你就喜欢红色。”

“那时候也不是。”

“真的？”

安灼拉点点头。

“那么，”格朗泰尔转过头看向他，“你最喜欢什么颜色，安灼拉？”

“绿色，”他说，双手抱胸，“和你一样。”

“不。”

“不对？你一直穿——”

“但不是我最喜欢的颜色。”格朗泰尔耸肩。

“那你喜欢的是什么颜色？”

“红色。”

安灼拉微微睁大了眼睛。

“你没听错。”

“这真奇怪。”

“我赞同，的确如此。”

“但你从来不穿红色。”

“我穿不好看——而且你也没穿过绿色。”

“一样的理由。”

“有什么是你穿不好看的？”格朗泰尔熄火停车，安灼拉钻出车门后他小心地将车锁好，在安灼拉检查了一遍后又再三确认了车门无法打开。

“比如你这件。”

格朗泰尔发出一阵笑声，“说真的，看到你不那么严肃的样子蛮稀奇的。”他说着后退几步，敲响一侧居民小屋的门，木质门板在指关节下演奏出一小段鼓点般的旋律。

“你以前来过这儿？”安灼拉在他耳边轻声问。微弱的气流拂过耳朵，格朗泰尔打了个哆嗦。门开得正是时候，及时将他的注意力从背后紧贴的金发搭档身上转移了开，他在心里默默感谢了厚实的防弹背心此刻的多功能用途。一见到人影出现在门口，格朗泰尔急切地点点头，两只脚开始焦虑地在地面上踢踏。

“嘿老兄！”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉在他身后紧张地瞥了一眼四周。如果不是在这种情况下，格朗泰尔一定会对安灼拉如此快速进入瘾君子角色的不俗表现发表一篇长篇大论，不过今天不行。

“嗨。”一位宽肩、没精打采的男性站在门口。

“我在找我的妹妹，”格朗泰尔说，“伊莱恩？跟我一样的黑色卷发，脸色有点儿苍白——”

安灼拉突然吞咽口水的轻微响声突兀且清晰地传入格朗泰尔的耳朵，还有他不安地切换支撑脚、鞋底在水泥台阶上发出的摩擦声。作为一名伪装的瘾君子，安灼拉似乎只是尽职地低下头，头顶的金发微微着力抵在格朗泰尔盘绕着黑色卷发的后脑勺上，就这样持续了几秒。但格朗泰尔似乎是突然猜出了原因——在桥下时，一向不近人情的安灼拉望着逝去的年轻女孩露出不安神色的原因。

“——我认识伊莱恩，”站在门口的男人回答，“但她不在这儿。”

“知道她可能去哪儿了吗？”格朗泰尔追问。男人摇了摇头，将门缝开大了些，以眼神询问他们是否进屋谈。格朗泰尔点点头，安灼拉跟在他身后随着带头的男人走下台阶，紧盯着格朗泰尔后背绷紧的那根不可见的弦。

迎面而来的是黑暗。他们进入了一所公寓，公寓的窗户密不透风，被厚重的遮光布料盖得严严实实。四面的墙壁附着着可能来自某件事故的熏黑痕迹。安灼拉很少会产生紧张情绪，但此刻他只想紧紧贴在格朗泰尔身上。他脑子里愿意承认的那部分表示这是为了保护他的搭档，而另一方面，他在渴望那个身体传来的令人安心的温度。距离他们三米开外的沙发上躺着两个人，地板上铺了两张床垫，每张上都有三个人神色不明地或坐或卧。其中两人正半心半意地互相挑逗，其余几个放松地伸展着四肢独自陶醉。有几个凑作一团满脸兴奋渴望地仰望天花板，就像天花板即将化作翅膀飞走而他们也将随之升往天空。剩下几人脸部深埋在床垫里，安灼拉和格朗泰尔进来时甚至没抬头看上来人一眼。

“海洛因。”格朗泰尔凑近安灼拉低声说。安灼拉轻哼了一声作为应答，眼神落在地上滚落的注射器上。拐角处的厨房站着一名面色苍白、长相刻薄的年轻男子正在用长汤勺搅动灶台上的锅子，安灼拉敢打赌那里面绝不只是汤那么简单。格朗泰尔转过头，嘴唇擦过安灼拉耳边的头发，“去向床垫上的家伙打听打听，煮东西的那个交给我。”

安灼拉点点头走向客厅，进入角色地一屁股瘫进了沙发的软垫，天知道沙发在他身下陷落时他多想立即从上面跳下来。他看到不远处格朗泰尔随意地靠上了灶台边的储物柜，他不舒服地撇了撇嘴，他的样子就像是为此而生的，但这并未让安灼拉感到丝毫愉悦与欣赏。

“嘿。”他对身旁挤在一块儿的两个女人说，其中一个回了他一个散漫的微笑。

“嘿。”她说，发音模糊不清。

“你认识伊莱恩吗？”

“她——她是个好女孩。”她回答。

“有人不喜欢她吗？”

“有——有——有些人。”

被她枕着膝盖的另一个女人咯咯笑起来，“被她偷了东西的人当然不喜欢她啦。玛丽有只小羊羔，小羊羔，小羊羔——玛丽有只小羊羔，”她半是哼唱半是呢喃，“玛丽有只小羊羔，但她养不起它。有一天，有一天，有一天小羊羔出去玩，出去玩，出去玩，然后警察带走了它。*”

“伊莱恩唱过那首歌。”先前的女人说。

“她是从哪儿听来的？”安灼拉耐心地问。

“大概是某个被他偷了信用卡的倒霉蛋那儿，”第二个女人说，“可偷信用卡有什么好处呢，”她语无伦次地说着夸张比划起来，“他们不喜欢信用——信用——现金，拿着现金你在哪儿都能花。”

当格朗泰尔终于离开厨房向他点头示意时，安灼拉立马起身，如蒙大赦地逃离了池沼一般会吞噬人体的沙发，小心翼翼地从床垫上堆叠的身体缝隙中垫脚溜出来。他宽肩膀的搭档临走前最后看了一眼横七竖八躺在公寓里如痴如醉的人们，与安灼拉一同走向了外面的阳光。再次置身室外的阳光之下，安灼拉不禁迅速地眨起酸涩的眼睛。

两人刚一坐进车里，安灼拉立刻转向格朗泰尔，“她是个小偷，偷信用卡。”

“有时候是这样，”格朗泰尔回答，“厨房那家伙说她近期有好几笔大支出。”

“阿贝拉德先生走出银行，猝死时手里拿着钱包。格罗夫纳先生死在浴缸里，跟他泡在一起的还有钞票。伊莱恩偷了某人的钱包——然后她死了。”安灼拉总结道，“伊莱恩并不符合前两个受害者的共同特征，我猜测杀害她并不是凶手的本意。”

“她偷走了某人的钱包。”格朗泰尔重复道，顺手脱下连帽衫丢到后座，厚重的防弹背心则塞进了座位底下。安灼拉也将它们脱下，格朗泰尔的那件红色帽衫被他整齐地叠放在了膝盖上。他抓着帽衫边缘的布料，格朗泰尔给了他一个狐疑的目光。

“干什么？我要拿回家洗洗，现在这衣服闻着就像一个磕海洛因的瘾君子的——”

“给我，”格朗泰尔从他手里抢过衣服闻了闻，“跟之前一样嘛。”

安灼拉伸手夺了回来，“反正——我会拿回家洗。我打赌乌头毒素肯定是被涂在钞票上了。”

“猜得不错，大侦探——”

“——而且我猜阿贝拉德先生跟格罗夫纳先生都在同一家银行存款——”

“——那我们现在就要立马封锁银行了。棒。”

“珂赛特会拨人手给我们，这不需要担心。”

格朗泰尔点头，汽车安静地开过两个街区，直到他忍不住重新开口，“你猜我刚发现了什么？”

“什么？”

“你想我了。”

“你说什么？”安灼拉睁大了眼睛。

“我之前一直以为你都不知道我的存在——我是说，每个人都认识你，阿波罗。你就像在黑暗里的烛光。”

“只有你一个这么想，”安灼拉将眼神转向一边，“以及，我当然知道你是谁——”

“——不止这样，”格朗泰尔说，“你想念我。没有我在你是一团糟。”

安灼拉转回头，抱起手臂直视格朗泰尔的侧脸，“我不知道你在胡说八道些什么——我们几乎不怎么说话。”

“过去我也这么以为。不过你猜古费拉克告诉了我一个什么秘密？他说至少每周——你都要向他打听我的情况。”

“古费拉克在说谎。”

“有公白飞作证。”

“公白飞是个叛徒。”

“安灼拉——”

“——所有人都想知道你的情况好吗？不只是我。他们说你被派去一个重大的逮捕行动，我只是想了解情况，这是调查，没掺杂任何私人感情。”

“好吧，”格朗泰尔耸肩，“没什么失落的爱情，哈？”

“我——好吧，那你呢——你想过我吗？”

“你问喝醉的时候还是清醒的时候？”

“都包括，或者——”

“——都有。别一脸震惊好吗？我想念在学校时的每一个朋友。这就像刻在记忆里的本能，有些时候我总是和你们——除了若李跟博须埃——一块破案，在我的脑子里面。当我喝高了或者又一次从醉酒里醒来的时候，我总需要些事来分散注意力。”

“你不该去做卧底。”安灼拉突然说。

“为什么？”格朗泰尔扬了扬眉毛。

“那很危险。”

“当然危险，所以他们才会找到我，像我这样无亲无故的——”

“——去你他妈的——”先前的一点忧郁瞬间被怒火点燃，安灼拉明亮的蓝色眼睛上的光点直勾勾地刺进格朗泰尔的眼睛里，“——我当时在凶案组，他们派你去做卧底的时候我在凶案组，每次当我收到发现一具黑发无名尸体的报告，我都打电话去——”

安灼拉没有继续说下去，格朗泰尔也没有。车厢里再次被寂静填满，除了引擎的嗡嗡声和被车窗隔绝在外的喧闹。他们二人都竭力避开了对方的眼神。不一会儿，安灼拉首先移动了目光，他的目光落在格朗泰尔搭在方向盘上的手背上。他再次眯起眼睛看在那儿盘踞的伤疤，在透过车窗照射在皮肤上的阳光之下，他看得清每一条疤痕颜色的深浅变化。疲惫感突然笼罩了他——也或许是之前没有注意到的缘故。周围的一切仿佛在飘忽，除了格朗泰尔——与轻飘飘的方向盘、轻飘飘的汽车座椅、窗外轻飘飘的标牌与两侧的树木，还有他轻飘飘的意识不同，只有他是沉重的。

“我很抱歉。”格朗泰尔说，声音嘶哑，“这完全是我的个人问题，我不该提起它。”

“是的，你问的每一件事都是。为什么你就不能像热安一样？他从来只问关于诗歌的事儿。”

“但丁还是弥尔顿？”

“但丁。”

“轻松愉悦的谈话。”他们的谈话就这么结束了，格朗泰尔又露出曾经那样的讽刺微笑，给车厢令人溺毙的空气里添上了一声哼笑。但他没注意到安灼拉的眼神，也没有注意到当他的目光落在他手背上时露出的神色。他锐利的眼睛不同以往那样闪烁着刀锋般的亮光，他的唇角下拉微微凹陷，他就这样看着那只伤痕累累的手直到引擎声也归于寂静。安灼拉伸出手，手指小心地轻抚在格朗泰尔右手指节上。

“我可以吗？”他轻声问。格朗泰尔没说什么，任由比他的手掌小一些的那双手捧住了他的手，对方蓝色的眼睛小心翼翼地落在纵横交错的伤疤上。

“发现什么线索了吗？”

他的金发搭档发出了几声含糊的、粘连的轻哼，柔软的指肚摩擦着另一只手掌的关节和肌肉。当安灼拉抚过那只手手腕处薄薄的皮肤，感觉着脉搏在指肚下规律地跳动起伏时，终于，他感受到了平静。

TBC.

*瓦肯（Vulcan）：瓦肯星，系列美剧及电影《星际迷航》中外星人——瓦肯人的母星。  
*玛丽有只小羊羔（Mary had a little lamb）：美国儿歌，旋律大家都非常熟悉，文中的歌词为改变。


	5. Chapter 5

****chapter 5****  
  
“阿贝拉德、格罗夫纳，以及表面看完全无辜的伊莱恩，三名死者全部死于乌头碱中毒，对吗？并且你们认为银行是凶手最有可能下手的地方，”公白飞从笔记本中抬起头看向格朗泰尔和安灼拉，推了推自己滑下鼻梁的眼镜，“所以这就是古费拉克、热安、艾潘妮、巴阿雷、弗以伊以及我聚在这里的原因了？”  
  
“另外还有若李和米西什塔。”安灼拉补充道，尽管他一副坚定的禁欲主义者的神情，不过这并没有影响他眼底的黑眼圈相比他被从床上唤醒时——他已经想不起那是多久前的事了——又加深了不少的事实。  
  
“如果你们的推理正确，那么这就不止是一起凶杀案那么简单了。”艾潘妮双臂抱胸，看向安灼拉的表情暗了暗。他们几人周围工蜂一般忙碌拥挤的巡逻警员在四处走动，六名银行雇员被带去了警局的拘留中心。几名犯罪现场技术员在周围搜寻线索，就格朗泰尔目之所及，一切还算是在有条不紊进行中。每个人的钱夹都在等待接受检测。巴阿雷不耐地接连切换站立的支撑脚，弗一伊在一旁安抚地轻拍他的胳膊。“这有可能发展为对国家安全的威胁。”  
  
“我认为这不太可能是与恐怖主义有关。”公白飞对艾潘妮说。“这事显然更像是连环杀手所为。”古费拉克边说边走向公白飞身旁，装作不刻意地躲避着热安的目光。  
  
“有没有能检测出乌头毒素更简便的方法？除了通过实验室？”弗以伊问，米西什塔走过讨论问题的众人，简单明了地做出了回答。  
  
“没有。”  
  
“好吧，最起码我们有个最保险的计划和流水线，”格朗泰尔说，“我们需要检查、打包、标记每一个抽屉中的钞票，但全部都要分开进行，尤其注意百元钞的部分。”  
  
“我们还需要员工的工作时间表，每个出纳员都需要进行单独谈话，因为各种原因的换班都有可能。公白飞，你拿到他们的个人资料了吗？”安灼拉示意公白飞，在若李第五次递过医用口罩时向他点了点头致谢。  
  
“暂时还没收集到我们需要的全部信息。目前已知的是，凶手憎恨社会体制、对富人有仇视倾向，并企图建立一个他/她或他们自认为利于无辜群体、或者说是凶手的利益相关人员生存的社会制度。不过这个构想的实施从我们着手调查开始就已经失败了。不过凶手显然还不知道这条消息。以上我认为是目前应当紧抓的几条线索。”公白飞总结道，“但——以免误会，凶手的性别、年龄或是种族都是未知的，我无法推理概括。如果尝试这么做只有碍于调查的展开。许多人都或多或少对社会体制怀有不满情绪，这没法用一个或是几个类别一概而论。”  
  
“此外，凶手极其小心谨慎，且处事井井有条，”热安补充道，“他们清楚地了解需要使用的毒药种类、要在上面下手的目标账单，以及明白只有满足过度和近距离接触两个条件的对象才会中毒身亡。”  
  
“没错，”格朗泰尔接上热安的话，“阿贝拉德细点了每一张百元钞票，格罗夫纳浸泡在了纸钞之中。而伊莱恩虽然看上去并非凶手的原定目标，但有很大可能她同样过度接触了那些钞票，比如舔了它们或者怎样——这目前还不能确定。”  
  
“无法确定的还有账单在钱包中发生了什么，”安灼拉补充，“接下来还有可能出现第四名受害者，甚至更多。”  
  
“巴纳斯山还呆在拘留所吗？”公白飞突然问道，艾潘妮点了点头。担忧在公白飞的脸上一闪而过，他习惯性地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。艾潘妮朝他露出一个温柔的微笑，转过身结果一名路过的技术员拿着的几个证据袋走向银行的前台，脸上带着显而易见的紧张。  
  
“我去负责审问员工。”古费拉克说。  
  
“我也一起。”讨论小组另一头的热安说。古费拉克的脸绿了绿，他紧张地瞥了一眼格朗泰尔，而后者只做沉默，并意味不明地拍了拍古费拉克的后背。  
  
伴随着一声“好样的”，博须埃冲进众人的视野中央，他朝安灼拉和格朗泰尔展示出他温暖明亮的微笑，热切地大声说，“我来了！谁需要我？哪儿需要我？”  
  
“目前我们需要人手审问银行的工作人员。”安灼拉指示道，接过博须埃递来的彩色瓶装能量饮料，感激地回了一个微笑。  
  
“太体贴了，赖格尔，”格朗泰尔拧开自己的那瓶灌下一大口，液体划过干涩的喉咙让他发出一声舒心的感叹，“果味放射物废料——这让我感觉自己在喝液体安灼拉。”  
  
“真有意思，哈？”安灼拉斜瞥了格朗泰尔一眼，“我们需要跟经理谈谈。虽然他们通常名不符实，不过至少该对员工有更深入的了解。”  
  
十分钟后，银行的休息室内坐了一名中年女性，安灼拉与格朗泰尔在她对面。她的嘴唇不安地扭动，不发一言地盯着自己的手指，垂下眼皮躲避着来自两名侦探审视的目光。“莎莎小姐——”格朗泰尔刚一开口便被打断了。  
  
“——听着，我对发生的事也感到很遗憾，好吗？”经理说着交叠起双腿，似乎是经历了一系列思想斗争后终于抬起眼睛正视格朗泰尔和安灼拉，“这有可能是我的疏忽，如果我更仔细地检查了员工，或者注意到了一些迹象——但我没有，我只是全心全意想让这里的工作保持时刻专业。我想让其他人正视我。结果就是现在有人死了——由于我的缘故。”  
  
“不要责怪你自己，不是你杀了他们。”安灼拉说，直视她的眼睛。  
  
在女经理来得及张口回话前，格朗泰尔插嘴道，“我搭档的意思是说，”他在桌子底下踢了他的搭档一脚，安灼拉皱了皱眉，沉默地收紧下颌，“这全部都是那个下杀手的人的过错。”  
  
“下杀手的不是我。”莎莎小姐干脆地否认了。  
  
“那么——你对你的员工了解多少？”格朗泰尔耐心地问。  
  
“每个班次柜台有十名出纳员，每个窗口一人值岗，如果不这样我们总会被顾客抱怨效率低下。我们银行的效率一向值得每一名员工骄傲。”  
  
“出纳员能接触钞票的机会多吗？”  
  
“不能说很多。只有在客户到窗口时员工才有接触钞票的机会，时长取决于他们处理完业务、递出钞票所需的时间。如果客户在窗口停留的时间长些，那么员工接触钞票的时间也会长些。”  
  
“取款的话，现金是以电子方式发放的？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“所以员工并没有任何接触到客户打印出的任何一张账单的机会，对吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“十名出纳员，”安灼拉摸了摸下巴，“工作时间是朝九晚五？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“昨天值班的是哪十人？”  
  
“您需要我列一个名单吗？”  
  
“没错，今天值班的还是这十人吗？”  
  
“不，有几个人今天请了假，他们是被——被那名死去的先生吓到了，我们没法拒绝这样的请求。”  
  
“您说的是阿贝拉德先生？”格朗泰尔问，女经理点了点头，“总之，麻烦您列出一个昨天值班的十名出纳员的名单，如果方便，麻烦再在今天休假的人名前标个星号。”  
  
“顺便问一下，您的员工在处理钞票的时候——”  
  
“——每名员工都带了手套，”莎莎小姐说，“这是我在这家分行新定的规定。我还提出希望他们能戴上口罩，不过因为鉴于出纳员和客户之间已经有了玻璃窗，所以并没有实行。”  
  
“为什么戴口罩？”格朗泰尔问。  
  
“我不希望任何一名员工生病，这会减低整个银行的效率。全靠提升效率的业绩我才升到了如今的位置。钞票——你们都知道——上面沾满了细菌，它们经由成千上万只手传到银行的窗口——而我们不能保证拿过每一张钞票的每一只手都是干净、没有传染病的。在新规定下前出纳员不戴手套工作的时候，每周几乎都有一名员工要请病假。不过现在有了手套，病假率显而易见地降低了。”  
  
“这样你就不会违心地给员工付他们病假的工资了？”安灼拉用写满鄙夷地不满神情盯着面前事业有成的年轻女经理，这勾起了格朗泰尔脑子里的笑声音轨——也许在另一种生活中，安灼拉很有可能成为一个翻版的莎莎小姐——目中除工作效率外无一物，甚至为达目的不择手段。不过在这个世界，安灼拉完全处于她的对立面。  
  
“不是这么回事，我只是不希望他们生病。”她解释道，不过对面的两位侦探决定不再理会这个问题。  
  
“那么，最近有发现哪名员工的行为举止异常吗？”  
  
“我不太清楚。”  
  
“你当然清楚，”安灼拉翻了个白眼，“有谁效率低下吗？或者处理业务磨磨叽叽？”  
  
“——三号窗口的员工，不过我相信这是因为他受了妻子最近离开的打击。他昨天没来工作。”  
  
“他叫什么名字？”  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
安灼拉和格朗泰尔同时露出一脸难以置信的神情。“而你却知道他妻子最近离开他这种琐事？”  
  
“——这是在我提醒他要提高效率时他告诉我的。”女经理的话让安灼拉疲惫地叹了口气，揉了揉泛酸的眼睛。  
  
“麻烦叫下一位进来。”他没再抬头看向女经理也没再多说。女经理点点头站起身。  
  
“感谢您的配合。”女经理打开门出去时格朗泰尔说，在另一名男士走进休息室时拍了拍安灼拉的背试图让自己的搭档打起些精神。他发出一声饱含挫败感的叹息。  
  
而在安灼拉和格朗泰尔隔壁的房间，古费拉克和热安的运气只有更糟。他们的审问对象是一位说起话来都颠三倒四的年长男性，而接着没一会儿，颠三倒四便发展为了语言不通。  
  
“斯坦尼斯洛夫先生，”热安开口，他在这个绕口名字上无可挑剔的清晰发音让古费拉克惊讶地扬了扬眉毛，“我们在管辖区有一名优秀的波兰语翻译，您希望我们叫他来吗？”  
  
“是——是的。”斯坦尼斯洛夫先生说，微红着脸低下头。大约十分钟后，满脸热切的马吕斯出现在休息室的门口，在进入房间前被古费拉克拦在了门外。  
  
“马吕斯，热安在里面。”古费拉克说完发出了一声呜咽。  
  
“所以？”  
  
“所以，好吧，你知道的，”古费拉克手掌拍在脸上揉了揉脸颊，“我就是有些——呃——有些尴尬。”  
  
“因为之前他拒绝了你？这有什么值得尴尬的？我也拒绝了你，不过我们仍是朋友，对吗？”马吕斯露出一个快活的笑容。  
  
“那情况不同，你因为自己是直的真诚地向我道了半小时的歉，”古费拉克转了转眼睛，“可是热安是弯的，而他面对我的邀请只回答了一个‘不’字！不！连原因也没有，就只有——不。”  
  
“那么你告诉他你的感受了吗？”  
  
“不不不，我还没疯到那个地步。”  
  
“这不都已经是一年前的事了吗？我敢肯定热安早就忘了，或者他对这根本不在乎。”  
  
“可是我在乎。”  
  
“就——”在静默了几秒后，显然是经过了几秒的深思熟虑，马吕斯拍了拍古费拉克的肩膀，“——做好你自己吧，”说完，他走进热安和那名年长员工等待的休息室，“Witaj, dobry panie! Nazywam się Marius Pontmercy, a ja jestem tutaj, aby przetłumaczyć dla Ciebie.(您好，先生！我是马吕斯彭眉胥，在这儿为您做口译员。)”  
  
马吕斯和那名出纳员飞速开始了波兰语交流，在语言方面毫无建树的热安和古费拉克尴尬地并肩坐在一旁。古费拉克身板挺直，胳膊僵硬地搭在膝盖上像在模仿紧张的小学生，他试图避开每一次来自热安的眼神接触。几分钟过后，热安悄悄拿起笔在笔记本上潦草地写道：‘我想不是他干的’。  
  
古费拉克立即在下面写道：‘我也这么认为。罪犯可要生气的，对不对？’  
  
‘是啊，他脸上还挂着微笑，看上去一点儿也不生气。’  
  
“呃，斯坦尼斯洛夫先生，您介意回答我们几个问题吗？”古费拉克问。在审问进行了约两个半小时过后，他们得出了一个结论：要么斯坦尼斯洛夫先生是个神乎其神的说谎天才，要么他就只是一名无辜的出纳员。古费拉克最终决定选择后者，他看了看不时大笑并向马吕斯发出了某个派对邀请的斯坦尼斯洛夫先生，对他的配合表示了感谢。  
  
斯坦尼斯洛夫先生走后，热安微微撅起了嘴唇，在马吕斯也离开后他和古费拉克二人又恢复了躲闪对方目光的状态。  
  
“所以，”古费拉克决定先打破再次陷入尴尬的气氛，“喝杯咖啡？”  
  
“我已经告诉过你了——我没兴趣。”热安说。  
  
“呃，不，我的意思是——你需不需要我为你接杯咖啡？我保证会在隔壁的房间门口站住。”  
  
“噢，”热安抬了抬下巴，似乎突然对天花板上的灯光产生了浓厚兴趣，“好的，那很好——谢谢你。”  
  
古费拉克尴尬地走出房间，在意识到了自己再一次被热安干脆地拒绝掉时两颊就像火烧——即使他根本没试图请小诗人出去约会。  
  
他匆匆从公白飞和艾潘妮身旁走过，二人正在分门别类地整理已经从银行抽屉里翻出的钞票。在整理过程中二人的肩膀不可避免地相触擦过，公白飞和艾潘妮都十分有专业精神地试图无视一旁负责翻找抽屉的弗以伊和巴阿雷，集中精神在手里的钞票中。尽管四人的分工看似高效非常，但几乎未间断的来自弗以伊和巴阿雷的小声嘀咕和调笑叫整理钞票的二人的神经饱受摧残。  
  
“他俩简直能比得上安灼拉和格朗泰尔了，”艾潘妮磨了磨牙，说，“最起码那两个家伙还能安静上一会儿。”  
  
“我同意，”公白飞赞同道，在艾潘妮的肩膀再一次从他的肩上扫过时露出一个温柔的微笑，他在艾潘妮打包好一打百元钞时吹了个口哨，“追求彭眉胥的计划进展得如何？”  
  
“噢你知道的，”艾潘妮自嘲地笑了笑，“糟透了，显然马吕斯早就爱上了珂赛特。其实说实话，现在我都不能确定我感兴趣的是他，还是——还是只是他身上的某些特征了。”  
  
“他身上的特征？”  
  
“就像……冷静，可靠，甜蜜——就像我的对立面。”  
  
“但我认为你也很甜。”公白飞说。  
  
听到这话艾潘妮咯咯笑起来，“你想说我就像块黑巧克力，是吗？可能吧，但还是有些难以想象。无论如何，并没有很多人像马吕斯一样。”  
  
“所以马吕斯才这么吸引人呢。”公白飞笑着说。  
  
“唉，为什么好男人都是弯的，”艾潘妮叹了口气，皱起眉头露出一个苦笑，“就像你！”  
  
“等等，什么？”公白飞瞪大了眼睛，突兀地停了下来，他不知道自己该对哪个部分感到更加不可思议。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你是说我是个好男人？”他问道。  
  
“当然！”  
  
“噢。”  
  
“我的意思是，像你这样的男人——绝对有数不清的人争着要和你在一起。我猜你一定样样精通，对不对？料理烘焙也不在话下。你听好，公白飞，全世界渴望异性对女人都会为你悲伤。”  
  
“呃，艾潘妮——”公白飞很少会有不知如何开口的情况发生，现在算一个。他吞了一口口水维持着表面的不动声色，“——你知道我是喜欢女性的——你知道吗？”  
  
“什么？”艾潘妮大叫一声，“怎么可能？”  
  
“当然有可能。”  
  
“但你所有的朋友都是弯的！”  
  
“也不是所有——安灼拉是——某种未知的性向，”公白飞顿了顿，“好吧，实际上，你这么想也算是相当合理的假设，周全的考虑。另外，我是说，我当然不会肤浅地依据性别判断喜好，不过到目前为止，我想我的偏好还停留在女性那一方。”  
  
艾潘妮惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“那你怎么可能还是个单身汉？别告诉我你有什么荒唐的‘老好人’情结。”  
  
“当然没有，”公白飞回了艾潘妮一个微笑，“除了我自身，我不想用任何标准来衡量自己。事实上，我怀疑这就是我还单身的原因。古费拉克曾经试图在网站上帮我找个约会对象，不过说实话，我还真想不出在个人描述的部分写些什么。”  
  
“这真糟糕，不过我敢打赌你是个浪漫的人。”艾潘妮说，但声音后半截像是堵在了嗓子里，带着些不安的波动。  
  
“那要取决于我的另一半怎么看。”说着，公白飞转头看着艾潘妮的侧脸，对话到这里进入了短暂的平静，但并非陷入僵局。在弗以伊和巴阿雷不知何时开始的争论声中，二人的头脑中循环播放起方才进行的对话，这一次似乎是丝毫没受到嘈杂声的干扰。  
  
安灼拉和格朗泰尔的审问已经进行到了第五位证人，在这时候，先前饮下的能量饮料似乎终于起了作用。  
  
“我的——手，它们在——抖——”安灼拉说着看向自己的搭档，格朗泰尔在一旁笑得捧腹弯腰。  
  
“再来两万名证人！让我出去跑几圈！我好久没跑步了！”他发出一阵欢快的笑声，“我觉得我能随时冲进小巷里斗殴，阿波罗，想不想去打架？”  
  
“不——不想，我只想审问完这家银行，完成我的文书工作然后去组织三千场抗议游行。”  
  
说着，下一名嫌疑人走进休息室，面对两名过分激动近乎狂躁的侦探紧张地攥了攥手掌。  
  
“我——我谁也没杀，”男人说着战战兢兢地坐在两人对面的椅子上，“我讨厌死人——昨天都没来工作，我甚至不敢玩暴力游戏！”  
  
“吃豆人也不行？”格朗泰尔问，“现在我开始怀疑你了。”  
  
“我是说，超级玛丽。”男人低着头，一脸诚惶诚恐地拢起肩膀。  
  
“所以说，刚刚你说谎了？”安灼拉眼神咄咄逼人。  
  
“我——我——我——那也算？我不知道那也算天哪警官请您不要逮捕我我真的没有——”  
  
“——你叫什么名字？”格朗泰尔及时制止了他，打断道。  
  
“朱——朱尔斯•阿尔方斯。”安灼拉低下头检查了一下经理交给他的名单。  
  
“出去吧。”安灼拉说。  
  
“感谢您的配合。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
男人刚一离开房间，安灼拉缓缓转过头，对着格朗泰尔咧开嘴巴：“天神让我们经历了这么多磨难，过后会不会赐下一个永生的奖励？”  
  
“正相反，我认为你的心脏倒有可能提前停跳，”格朗泰尔回答，“下一位！”他喊道，安灼拉嫌弃地给了他的肋骨一记肘击。  
  
两小时后，银行的整个采访工作终于完成，他们对每一位员工都进行了审问，部分几位还受到了两遍的特别招待。尽管如此，他们只发现了两名基本符合凶手特征的嫌疑人，而这两名员工全部在阿贝拉德先生被杀的日子轮休。  
  
“这根本没道理。”一回到办公室安灼拉就疲惫地栽进了椅子，同样没精打采的公白飞点了点头，古费拉克发出了一声呻吟。  
  
“我死了，”古费拉克从文件堆中扯出三个空文件夹盖在了头顶，“尴尬死了。”他说着把头埋进了手臂，只露出几缕黑色卷发。  
  
格朗泰尔对着鸵鸟样的古费拉克咯咯笑了笑，低头重新翻阅起手里的笔记，“现在的问题是，在银行发生的事件人物多且其间可能发展复杂。我们先来还原一下场景——古费拉克，你当阿贝拉德先生，我来当出纳员。安灼拉，你来当一下莎莎小姐？”  
  
安灼拉站在格朗泰尔身后，两人都将自己的钱包取出放置在了格朗泰尔办公桌的边缘，探身放置钱包的动作让格朗泰尔的卷发像把小刷子一样擦过安灼拉的胸口。古费拉克从他的文件夹中抬起眼睛偷瞥了一眼，在格朗泰尔——而不是安灼拉，重复了一遍“认真干活”后挑起一根眉毛。  
  
“所以，我盯着你确保你正恪尽职守地完成工作，因为我屁股后面常年有倒刺。”安灼拉说。  
  
“这么多年你终于承认了，值得鼓励，”格朗泰尔笑着说，转向古费拉克，“接着这位受害人走向我，作为一名高效的员工我有——最多五秒钟拿出他需要数量的钱并交给他。在这五秒钟内我需要将乌头毒素涂在钞票上，因为钞票是从机器中随机吐出的，因此没法事先下毒。”  
  
“很困难，”安灼拉想了想说道，“而且你不能当着客户的面将毒素涂在钞票上，用刷子或者滴管。唯一的方法就是——”这是安灼拉在这天第二次握住格朗泰尔的手，他的手指在格朗泰尔的指尖轻轻摩搓，“——将乌头毒素涂在你的手套上。”  
  
“那样毒素会沾在每个人的钱上，而目前只发生了三期谋杀案。”格朗泰尔分析，在安灼拉放开手之前悄悄对上了他们的小拇指。  
  
“是的，但你可以戴不止一双手套。”  
  
“不同的客户换不同的手套？这样会有人注意到的。”  
  
“如果是——”说着，安灼拉再一次抓过格朗泰尔的手，将他的手拽到桌子底下，“古费拉克，能看出我们在做什么吗？”  
  
“你在帮格朗泰尔打飞机？”  
  
安灼拉黑着脸瞪了古费拉克一眼，“那看来你是真看不出。”  
  
“你把手伸到底下——能抓到我的大腿吗？”格朗泰尔问道，安灼拉的表情肉眼可见地又黑了一个色度，“嘿，明明是你在毛手毛脚。”  
  
“可这种方法依旧会耗费不少时间，”公白飞指出，及时救安灼拉于尴尬之中，“至少要花费十秒钟在处理两位客户之间的空档。”  
  
“还能再缩短，”格朗泰尔说，“如果分层戴手套的话。”  
  
“怎样戴？”安灼拉怀疑地问道，松开抓住格朗泰尔的手。  
  
“首先——先戴上一层已经覆盖了乌头毒素的手套，接着在外面再套上一层。”  
  
“乌头毒素是液体状态，”安灼拉指出，第三次抓住了格朗泰尔的手，“如果要毒素立即生效，你必须在账单上留下足够的毒素。如果照你说的戴两层手套，肯定会有很大一部分毒素残留在外层手套内部，换下之后很难保证效果不会减弱。”  
  
“那就只能以量取胜。”格朗泰尔拣起桌上的钱包，从里面抽出一张钞票。安灼拉装作不经意地垂下眼睛正打算对钱夹中露出的照片做出一番评价，钱夹就被飞快地合上了。格朗泰尔手中捏着一张五十美元的钞票，“现在，看。”他说，将钞票平置于手掌，另一只手的手指贴着钞票表面划过，确保大量“空气毒素”沾上了纸钞后他将钞票放到安灼拉的钱夹之上。  
  
“但是如果你在手套上涂了太多的乌头毒素，手套会变得湿漉漉，”安灼拉指出，“你还记得你检查阿贝拉德先生的钱包的时候吗？它是潮湿的。但这样的话，”安灼拉再次抓住格朗泰尔的手，使他的手肘垂直地面。他滑下手指，攥住了格朗泰尔的手腕，“凶手很可能也会造成自己不慎中毒。”  
  
“相比于枪毙受害人，凶手承担的风险很大，”格朗泰尔点点头赞同，“但他们可能认为这样做值得冒险。”  
  
“因为这达成了让有钱人‘用自己的钱害死自己’的目的？”公白飞补充道。  
  
“为了一个隐喻冒这么大的险也太煞费苦心了吧？”艾潘妮大步走进房间，自然地靠在公白飞桌边，“这些天打开电视就让人来气，节目展示的永远只有诗意的美好。是啊，乌托邦从来都没有暴力。”  
  
“不难想象。”公白飞心不在焉地赞同道，显然正因为背对他的艾潘妮优美的背部曲线分了神。  
  
“所以说，目前能肯定凶手绝对是银行员工之一了。”艾潘妮说。  
  
“那可不一定。”不属于在场任何人的声音闯入了办公室，艾潘妮呻吟一声，转头向悠哉踏入办公室的巴纳斯山怒目而视。  
  
“有人保释你了？”她问道，“给他打电话，我们涨价了。”  
  
“我是个大盗，亲爱的，你永远想象不出我能拿出多少百元大钞，”巴纳斯山提起一边嘴角露出坏笑，“我保证很多——想不想跟我换换工作？”  
  
“你刚才说‘不一定’，”安灼拉插嘴，“解释。”  
  
“好吧，我先来问问，这家银行的经理对员工有多了解？”  
  
“几乎没什么了解，她在乎的只有办事效率。”  
  
“那么——如果某人请了病假，有多大几率某个市民能穿着他/她的制服、带着他/她名牌借他/她的名字干掉自己的目标，然后拍拍屁股走人？”巴纳斯山说。  
  
“这样银行的同事不会察觉吗？”  
  
“不会，”巴纳斯山耸耸肩，“在银行里员工被雇被炒都是常事，相信我，我在类似的地方呆过不短时间。这就是资本主义。先回答我：真的有哪个在银行工作的人会如此敏感地对富人不满吗？还是说，某个聪明、但是没被雇佣的人更有可能做出这种行为？”  
  
“这可能性极低——”古费拉克说。  
  
“——但不无道理。”公白飞打断古费拉克，“尽管我们的筛选条件不包括特定的年龄、性别以及种族，但工资水平高显然不太符合。考虑到所有因素，银行员工的收入其实是相当不错的。”  
  
“但凶手的思维我们不能以常理来解释，他们做事很可能毫无逻辑或是仅凭感性——”格朗泰尔开口，“——但是，但是这样的一个人能成功通过面试进入银行工作就让人很难想象。虽然这位凶手的确头脑聪明，但银行的筛选也不是随随便便的。”  
  
“都是胡说八道，”安灼拉说，“这根本不可能。极低的可能性都没有。不可能有人可以凭着一件制服就走进某个地方工作——在没有任何人帮助的情况下。”  
  
“我唯一的建议：去查查录音记录，”巴纳斯山说，“公白飞，你这个可爱的胆小鬼——好了，到了告别的时候了，我希望下次拿手铐铐着我的还是你们，好吗？期待下次见面！”说完他扬了扬头顶不存在的礼帽，转身走出了办公室。  
  
“我讨厌他，”古费拉克对着巴纳斯山潇洒的背影评论道，把脑袋重新缩回了文件夹下，“尤其是他走进来装作自己和公白飞很熟、接着开始大放厥词的那部分。我才是公白飞最好的朋友，当然还有安灼拉，”他露出眼睛看了看安灼拉的方向，“我们才是他最好的朋友——”他念叨着往纸堆的深处缩了缩脑袋。  
  
“我好累。”格朗泰尔叹了口气，朝安灼拉扬了扬眉毛。  
  
“如果你走，我就走。开车送我。”安灼拉说。  
  
“这么早就缴械投降了？”  
  
“是啊。”谢天谢地，疲惫让安灼拉没力气再跟格朗泰尔吵上一通，在一分钟无聊的信息记录和材料整理结束后，安灼拉跟随着格朗泰尔离开了警局。拥抱着夜晚的微风，空气中仍飘荡着炎炎夏日的气息。安灼拉尽了全力试图在格朗泰尔的车上保持清醒，但当他醒来，就像过了无比漫长的时间，不知从哪儿来的铅笔屑粘在脸上，浓郁的威士忌气味充满了他的鼻腔。他在那味道中蹭了蹭脸颊。  
  
“到你家了。”格朗泰尔低声说。安灼拉猛地睁开眼睛，意识到自己的脸正尴尬地埋在格朗泰尔柔软的帽衫里。  
  
“天哪。”他发出一声呻吟，更像是说给自己听的。他攥紧折叠整齐的帽衫，头脑空白地对着它以及驾驶座上的格朗泰尔皱了皱眉。  
  
十分钟后，当安灼拉时隔许久终于躺回了床上，盯着天花板发呆的时候，他注意到——尽管他茫然不知所措——那件帽衫似乎还黏在他的手里。而这意味着什么，他已经有了明确的结论。对此，他吐出了进入梦乡前的最后一句话——如果邻居在的话，大概能听到一句口齿清晰的“操”在空荡荡的公寓中回响。  
  
TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

****chapter 6****  
  
此刻，格朗泰尔才开始习惯从新公寓的床上醒来——被闹铃而不是某个柔声细语充满怜爱的小护士的声音叫醒对他来说不是常事，不过一些该有的日常依旧是老样子。他呻吟着坐起身子，嘴唇习惯性地无声描摹出某个人的名字，在恍惚中尝试想起自己身在何处。他捏了捏鼻梁，探身抓过床头柜上的止疼药瓶。  
  
格朗泰尔刚刚从淋浴间出来时，一阵匆忙的敲门声在门外响起。他叹了口气，裹紧腰上的浴巾光脚走向门口，嘀嘀嗒嗒地在地板上留下一串水渍。黑色卷发湿哒哒地贴在额头上，格朗泰尔高兴地发现他胳膊上那快可恶的油彩终于被他成功搓洗掉了。他看向自己的胳膊肘，不可避免地看到在左臂臂弯处散布的褪色疤痕，每一个都是注射滞留下的印记；他曾经有过弄个纹身盖住这些痕迹的想法，不过也只是想想罢了。纹身对一个卧底警察意味着什么他很清楚，如果缉毒组还愿意将他收归回组，带了纹身的警察的工作难度将不止是之前的两倍。而且，是否要将一个永久性的印记留在身上？他还需要考虑。  
  
格朗泰尔打开门，安灼拉穿戴整齐着站在对面。在经过对一个格朗泰尔旷日持久的全方位目光洗礼后，他家的门板被咚地一声合上了。  
  
格朗泰尔拉开门，朝站在门口飞速变红的安灼拉挑了挑眉毛。他的金发搭档坚定地将目光调整至天花板，眯眼看向某个前租客留在那儿的图案。“你的连帽衫出了点问题。”见面的第一句话成功使格朗泰尔笑了起来。  
  
“嗨，阿波罗。”  
  
“狄俄尼索斯。”金发搭档回道，目光不离天花板。  
  
“你不想进来？”  
  
“你不能把衣服穿上？”  
  
“这两件事很矛盾吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“不懂得珍惜机会，”格朗泰尔好似惋惜地摇摇头，“黄片导演看了这景象都要激动落泪的，”说着他消失在卧室门后，迅速套上内裤和一条牛仔裤。回到客厅的时候，安灼拉还停留在门口的位置，靠在门框上像是正模仿某个造型，如果忽略掉他脸上明显的不自然神情的话。  
  
他手里提着一个购物纸袋，袋子正尴尬地转来转去。  
  
“那是什么？”格朗泰尔问，依旧没穿上衣。他往咖啡机里倒了点咖啡粉，顺手拿了两只马克杯示意安灼拉进屋。咖啡香气对他的搭档的确是最强诱惑，虽然格朗泰尔不会承认自己在心里对于自己身披浴巾的半裸动态图被咖啡比下去暗暗失望了会儿。  
  
“我给你新买了一件。”安灼拉说，眼神避开格朗泰尔看向桌上的咖啡杯，略微动了动下颌。  
  
“呃，谢谢——”格朗泰尔犹豫着接过安灼拉递来的袋子，从里面拿出一件与自己那件十分相似的连帽衫，“——你知道你这件明显比原来的贵多了吧？”  
  
“我希望金钱能减轻一些你失去爱衣的悲痛。”安灼拉说。  
  
“一般不会有人这样过度迷恋一件衣服，”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉发出一声毫无灵魂的空洞假笑，在安静的恐慌中用目光环顾了房间一周，“不管那个——我的帽衫怎么了？”  
  
“就是——它一进洗衣机就散架了，”安灼竭力保持拉面无表情，“线头开了，上面还有不少窟窿——”  
  
“那还不直接扔了——你没必要给我买件新的，”格朗泰尔看了看手上的连帽衫，“还是红色的。”  
  
“你之前说了——”安灼拉顿了顿，举起桌上的咖啡将温热的液体送进口中，“——好吧。今天看起来又将是汗流浃背的一天。”  
  
“是啊，我刚睁眼往窗外一看，马路都在冒蒸汽，”格朗泰尔点点头，“于是这就引起了我的好奇：你怎么还穿长袖衬衫？”  
  
“昨晚实在是太热了，我尝试打开我家那台老古董空调，结果调温把手折了。长话短说——就是我家很冷。”  
  
格朗泰尔耸了耸肩表示了解：“好吧。这么热的天下班后我可能又要脱掉上衣了，想要欣赏一下吗？”  
  
“别，拜托了。”  
  
格朗泰尔咧了咧嘴。“唉，我就该去个有人懂得欣赏肉体的地方工作。”  
  
“我确信你能找到不少。”安灼拉将目光落在格朗泰尔家柜子的台面上不再说话，但目光中的紧张感暴露了他的想法。他在回味且渴望看到格朗泰尔的手指从柔软的布料上划过，抚平褶皱，滑入其中。  
  
“这算是恭维吗？”格朗泰尔大笑，笑声像是气泡充满了胸腔。  
  
“你可以当成嘲讽的那种恭维。”  
  
“嘲讽的才最真实。只有这样的才是可信的——”  
  
“——也是我最喜欢的。”安灼拉说着想了想格朗泰尔出言讽刺的样子，轻声笑了笑。  
  
时针走过了三小格，两人间的气氛罕见地安宁，沉默但令人舒适。自从上一次安灼拉喝光了格朗泰尔带给他的咖啡，并在副驾的座位上沉入梦乡后，陷入沉思对格朗泰尔来说也变成了件常事。此时他的意识就像坠入了一个遥远飘渺的世界，在那个世界里依旧有谋杀、毒品，有嗑药成瘾的折磨，也有在他回到康复中心前每一个独自躺在沙发床上陷入虚幻却逼真的梦境的夜晚，以及那时出现在他眼前的那个幻影。  
  
“我们该出发了。”他叹了一声，喝光杯底最后一点儿咖啡。他回到卧室套上一件T恤，像某种小动物那样甩了甩潮湿的卷发。安灼拉眨了眨眼，相比平时的持续时间更久了些。他拿过格朗泰尔喝空的咖啡杯与自己喝光的一起放入了洗碗机，暗自点了点头权当是谢过了格朗泰尔的招待。他再次抬起头，看见格朗泰尔身穿鲜红色帽衫耸了下肩的动作时，脸上诡异地浮上一抹红潮。  
  
“你穿红色很好看。”他说，差点儿咬了舌头。  
  
“真的？”格朗泰尔挑了挑眉，“那我也要看你穿绿色。”这绝对是个问题发言。脱口而出的瞬间，格朗泰尔的大脑就被包裹在绿叶中愤怒的金发小精灵安灼拉的形象击败并瞬时当机了——或是披着他直到15岁才换掉的无敌浩克床单的安灼拉。他快速地眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“我穿绿色就像染了瘟疫。”  
  
“那我们正好可以加以利用。比如让目击者跟你坐一块儿——‘不说实话就有你受的’。”  
  
“你这话时在怀疑我的审问能力不足？”  
  
“不，你看，我们不老是在扮演醉酒警察和坏脾气警察吗？”格朗泰尔吊儿郎当地晃晃的手枪皮套，“喝醉酒的警察大摇大摆地朝目击者走去，这时候一旁的暴脾气警察就开口，为了正义和目击者的人权反驳。告诉我，你难道把那些话当作搭讪醉酒的警察的开场白了吗？”  
  
“我搭讪别人从不说开场白。”  
  
“是啊，你直接把人拉进房间了。”格朗泰尔咯咯笑着说。  
  
“我不明白你一直抓住这一点不放是什么意思，”他叹了口气，和格朗泰尔一前一后走出公寓，享受着格朗泰尔在身后锁门时两人身体间的短暂贴近，“很少有人说过我是个有吸引力的人。”  
  
“你在开玩笑吗？我打赌你是生活在幸福里还浑然不觉，裸体主义者在人群中得到的嘘声都没你说这话时多。”  
  
“还没到八点你已经提到了三回裸体。你该知道我站在你面前该穿的衣服一件没少，”安灼拉说，“人们通常不评论我的外貌。”  
  
“从没有过？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“在你开口说话之前也没有？”  
  
安灼拉瞪着他。  
  
“好吧，不过请诚实地回答我一个问题——你约过会吗，安灼拉？”  
  
“我不约会。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我——只是比起约会我更倾向于单纯的性生活。”安灼拉在胸前交叉起双臂，抿紧嘴唇。  
  
“真的？你？”  
  
“是啊，我。”  
  
“这是因为你说的——那个从没回应过你感情的人吗？”格朗泰尔挑了挑眉毛，而他的搭档只是保持了此前的姿势，坐在驾驶座上一动不动，嘴唇也没有丝毫放松的迹象。格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，“我的阿波——呃，抱——歉希望您能宽容地接受（My Apollo-gies），”格朗泰尔干咳一声，“我可不是故意要戳您痛处。无论怎样，我保证您的心上人亏大了，都不知道自己错过了什么。”  
  
“是啊，那人的确不知道，”安灼拉小声嘟囔，目视前方启动引擎，向管辖区的方向开去，“我从来不是大多数人钟意的类型。”  
  
“怎么说？”  
  
“你和我成为搭档的第一天，就被我扑到了地板上。”  
  
“正常，对有些人来说是常事。”格朗泰尔回答。  
  
“我曾经威胁别人说要逮捕他，因为他惹我生气。”  
  
“每个人都有点儿毛病——”  
  
“——上高中的时候，因为我总是吵架被送到大厅罚站，然后我在教室门前搭了个街垒——”  
  
“——也有人喜欢坏男孩儿类型——”格朗泰尔笑了。  
  
“——我跟我上一个搭档互扔家具——”  
  
“——据我所知两个人才勉强抬得起一张桌子——”  
  
“——之前珂赛特建议我去参加情绪控制课程，我威胁她要把案件机密宣扬出去——”  
  
无意识地，安灼拉在格朗泰尔的笑声中停了下来，对方一开始低声的咯咯笑此刻已经填满了车内的每个角落。看着格朗泰尔笑着擦了擦眼角，安灼拉也受到了感染似的露出了微笑。他继续道：  
  
“——八岁的时候，我一脸严肃地警告古费拉克的父亲，他的生活方式在目前的经济状况中无法持续。九岁的时候，我告诉公白飞我计划成为总统，这样我就能将一小时休息时间合法化。他回答我，人们会跟我一起站出来的，尽管大部分低于选民年龄要求。十二岁时，为了给死去的金鱼举办一场世纪葬礼我去偷了一把信号枪。十五岁时，我在晚上骑着自行车追赶毒贩，放手机里的警笛录音打上灯光，让他们以为我是个警察。”  
  
格朗泰尔已经笑倒在了副驾驶座上，意识到安灼拉最终停止了自我剖白后，他憋了几口气试图忍住笑声。几段颤抖的吸气过后，他告诉安灼拉，“你是我的理想型。”  
  
“你的理想型实在有些扭曲——”  
  
“——我们生活的世界就是扭曲的，”他耸耸肩，“如果你愿意相信我的话的话——我崇拜你，安灼拉。”  
  
“啊，”安灼拉发出了一个音节，脸上闪过一抹粉红，“那你呢？”  
  
“我？我可没有任何经历像你那样激动人心。我选择成为警察只是因为低廉的学费，以及这能让我的父母大失所望。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
“你后悔过吗？”  
  
“不。更何况在这我第一次交到了朋友。”  
  
“我会想你的。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你还记得之前你说他们选无亲无故的人——去当卧底吗？如果你回不来了——我会想你的。”  
  
格朗泰尔没有说话，他的手固执地拉扯着红色连帽衫的绳子。四十五秒钟后，他说，“别那么说。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我会不想回去。”  
  
“那就不要回去。”  
  
“你希望我留下？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
“是的，”几秒钟后，他又补充道，“请你留下。”  
  
远处，嗡鸣的警笛声持续不断响起。安灼拉将车开进停车场，在发现自己的车位被占时皱了皱眉，低声吐出几个诅咒的单词，仅剩的车位在一辆大型车隔壁让他的脾气更加暴躁。在他开始头头是道地评论起大型车有害环保的三十则时，格朗泰尔打断了他：  
  
“好。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“留下，”说着，格朗泰尔抬起头，目光带着笑意看向安灼拉，“只要你请我吃晚饭。”  
  
“你就那么肯定我们又要加班到晚上？”  
  
“至少还有几个小时的监控录像要看呢。”  
  
“中餐？”  
  
“当然。”格朗泰尔钻出车门，安灼拉紧随其后。  
  
OoOoO  
  
四小时里，他们得到的唯一线索只有两位死者——阿贝拉德和格罗夫纳先生都在右数第三个窗口取了款，尽管右数第三个窗口的出纳员到底是谁他们依旧没弄清楚。监控镜头集中的方向基本都在顾客，而非出纳员身上。  
  
“我把工作记录带来了！”马吕斯将手里的文件夹放在安灼拉的办公桌上。安灼拉和格朗泰尔二人都瞪着眼睛挤在格朗泰尔的笔记本电脑前。安灼拉一只手摸着鼻子，格朗泰尔将下巴抵在木质桌面上。  
  
“谢了。”格朗泰尔小声嘀咕，马吕斯同情地拍了拍他支棱的卷发。在他转身离开前，不幸的是，珂赛特出现的身影使他僵立在了原地。珂赛特与往常一样随意地迈进办公室，然而在马吕斯看来，她所经的地板上似乎盛开出了一朵朵娇艳的小花，就像她的高跟鞋底有能浇灌美丽花木的肥料。他看了看古费拉克，又看了看格朗泰尔，神情中带着点儿小鹿般的惊恐，最终还是将目光移向了珂赛特。  
  
“安灼拉，格朗泰尔，马吕斯——有什么收获吗？”  
  
“我们知道凶手使用的毒药种类，毒药的作用方法，但对凶手身份以及下毒手法依旧只有大致猜测，”安灼拉每说出一条便伸出一根手指，“希望看了马吕斯带来的工作记录还能有新收获。”  
  
“这上面说，伊冯娜•瓦歇尔——这个人在谋杀发生后请假了，”格朗泰尔说，“在一些记录里出现了她的名字，但是我怎么不记得我们审讯过这个人？你还记得吗？”  
  
安灼拉摇了摇头，从格朗泰尔的手中拿过文件，“工资发放单上有她的名字。”  
  
“那么也就是说，只剩下唯一一名可能是凶手的嫌疑人了？”珂赛特扬起眉毛，“另外还有一件事我想你们应该清楚——在国家安全局过来接手这个案件，让人人觉得我们是群拿税用来吃饭睡觉的闲人之前，你们只剩下两天时间了，没错吧？”  
  
“是的，珂赛特小姐。”格朗泰尔歪了歪头。  
  
“那么，说说伊冯娜•瓦歇尔是怎么引起你注意的？”  
  
“她——她的老板——”安灼拉试图磕磕巴巴地开口，无果后半眯着着疲惫的双眼看向格朗泰尔。  
  
珂赛特一动不动，安静地看着两人。  
  
“最起码——好的方面，我们没弄坏任何家具不是吗？”格朗泰尔说。  
  
“割风小姐，”公白飞打断了再次在三人间弥漫开的静默，“我想你需要好好休息一下，再给他们几小时调查时间。喏，”他推了马吕斯一把，成功让马吕斯朝着他们精神紧绷的女上司踉跄几步，“让马吕斯带你喝杯咖啡，我跟古费会帮安灼拉和格朗泰尔一起调查。”  
  
古费拉克咧了咧嘴角，十分有勇气地朝珂赛特行了个礼。与珂赛特面对面的马吕斯脸上爬上一抹红晕，年轻的男孩露出一个害羞的微笑。  
  
珂赛特无奈地发出一声叹息，最终妥协了，“我希望三小时内能有一份报告交给我，神探们。彭眉胥，也许你可以请我吃一顿长点儿时间的午餐？”  
  
“荣幸之至！”马吕斯脸上绽开了一个大大的笑容，像是太阳终于拨开乌云出现在湛蓝的天空上。珂赛特看上去并没有被公白飞的提议打动，但当他们两人一同转过身离开时，马吕斯偷瞥到了她嘴角的小小弧度。当他伸出手臂小心翼翼地询问她是否要挎住时，她露出了一个能让马吕斯呆愣几秒的美丽笑容，伸出手臂把马吕斯的胳膊塞进了自己的臂弯。  
  
“公白飞，好红娘，”古费拉克笑着歪头看向公白飞，“想不想也给我跟热安拉拉皮条？”  
  
“等到你尴尬的样子不再让我看得津津有味的时候吧。”公白飞笑着回答。  
  
“我们需要找到瓦歇尔。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔丢给他一只移动电话。安灼拉接过，又递了回去。  
  
“这是什么？烫手山芋吗？”格朗泰尔挑了挑眉毛，低头看了看手里的手机将它丢了回去。  
  
“你比我更擅长打电话。”安灼拉再次将它放在了格朗泰尔面前。  
  
“你怎么知道我就愿意干呢？”手机又回到了安灼拉面前。  
  
“好啊。”他将小玩意儿扔进了格朗泰尔的口袋。  
  
“我们是一种什么关系？难道不是同甘共苦患难与共的搭档吗——”格朗泰尔把手机从口袋中取出，拉开安灼拉牛仔裤紧绷的裤兜用力塞了进去，丝毫没在意在他手掌下打了个抖的大腿。  
  
安灼拉突然起身，格朗泰尔愣了愣，他的鼻尖简直要蹭上安灼拉的胸膛。安灼拉飞速谈过身子，将手机丢进了他的连帽衫兜帽里。  
  
“干什么呢小混蛋，”格朗泰尔扯过身后的兜帽，抓起手机站起身，转手塞进了安灼拉衬衫的衣领。  
  
安灼拉猛吸了口气，冰凉的塑料外壳贴着皮肤滑过他的乳头，更糟的是他还不得不在手机冲出衬衫下摆撞向地面前接住它。  
  
“他们干什么呢？”古费拉克悄悄对公白飞说。  
  
公白飞夸张做作地嘘了一声，露出一个意味深长的笑容，“你知道，这实际上是非常有趣的——当我们从社会学和人类学的角度，观察两个对表达感情一窍不通的人企图通过模仿两只荷尔蒙旺盛的大鸟跳求偶舞来进行交流的时候。”  
  
古费拉克咯咯笑起来，笑声在热安走进办公室的一瞬间刹住了车。画面冻结在了安灼拉和格朗泰尔扭打在一起的画面。小诗人皱了皱眉，在安灼拉拉扯着格朗泰尔的腰带企图将手机塞进他的内裤时及时分开了两人。  
  
“你们在干什么？”热安问道，他温柔的声音里带着不容置疑的怀疑。  
  
“呃——”格朗泰尔张了张嘴。  
  
“——现场还原，”安灼拉对上热安转来的怀疑目光急切地点了点头，“不得不说这个方法凶手很有可能采用，为了让毒药在两个——两个——”  
  
“——争抢放了有毒钞票钱包的人之间传播。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
“智障。”古费拉克憋着笑小声评价道。  
  
在热安依旧怀疑的目光中，格朗泰尔伸出手，接过了安灼拉递来的手机。安灼拉得意地从鼻子呼出一声哼笑。明晃晃的炫耀倒让格朗泰尔觉得有趣——安灼拉能让格朗泰尔做任何事，只需要两个词。一个是从安灼拉口中说出的“拜托”，另一个则是他的名字“安灼拉”。唯一一个他不会听从的请求只有离开安灼拉。即使是安灼拉这样要求，他也已经决定了要留在他身边。  
  
号码拨出，听筒穿出的滴滴声一声接一声响起，最终被转到了语音信箱。他留下一条留言，为目前的情况皱起眉头。  
  
“我在想之前巴纳斯山说的可能性。”格朗泰尔坐在安灼拉桌边，转过身面向办公室内的同事。  
  
“你有问题。”热安说，古费拉克在一旁悄悄咧了咧嘴角。  
  
“不，他说的其实有些道理，”格朗泰尔说，“城里有几家医院？其中有多少能处理乌头碱中毒的？”  
  
“总共三家，但只有一家有处理乌头碱中毒的设备，”公白飞说，“我是说——除了简单冲洗之外的。”  
  
“我们或许可以给这三家医院打电话问问是否有名叫伊冯娜•瓦歇尔的患者入院？或者——调查一下最近是否有一具无名女尸出现？”  
  
“我去给停尸房打电话。”安灼拉拿起自己的手机，在搜索引擎中查询出当地停尸房的号码一一记下。  
  
格朗泰尔也拿起手机拨出了期中一家医院的号码，公白飞呼叫了另一家。在古费拉克也开始行动前，热安抓住了他的胳膊，“我们能谈谈吗？就几分钟。”古费拉克不知所措地点了点头。跟随热安离开房间，消失在了凶案组办公室的门后。安灼拉甚至没注意到他们缺少了一名成员。  
  
三十分钟后，他们得到了伊冯娜•瓦歇尔住在城镇东部一家医院的消息。她因为轻度乌头碱中毒正躺在医院的重症监护病房。  
  
“这位女士是什么时候入院的？”公白飞问，坐在椅子上。听到他声音的安灼拉在谈话途中立刻挂断了电话。格朗泰尔此前已经询问了一家医院的七个不同部门，已经开始感到失望、怀疑自己理论错误的可能。所幸最终还是有所发现了，办公室内的几个人的心跳同时加快了频率。  
  
“三天前？”答案是在谋杀案发生之前。格朗泰尔不得不再次排除这一有最大可能的嫌疑人。事实上，如果假设她是嫌疑人，那么她在工作时下毒意外导致自己中毒被送来医院也是说得通的。但显然，他们被告知的消息是她在凌晨时分由于吸入少量的乌头毒素被送入医院。  
  
挂掉电话，公白飞向另外两人陈述了从医院处得知的消息，格朗泰尔拿出一张纸，在纸上画下从案发开始的时间线。  
  
“伊冯娜•瓦歇尔，银行的一名员工，三号窗口的出纳员，在凌晨时分被某人下毒。但凶手只使用了少量毒素，以致于她不会因此丧命，但足以使她无法出勤，这样凶手就能不引人注意地取代她的身份。因为在这家银行工作的员工都有带照片的上下班打卡的工作证——所以凶手的相貌不能和瓦歇尔女士相差过远。”  
  
“因此我们的嫌疑人是一名女性，”安灼拉补充道，“之后就是凶手想办法将乌头毒素涂抹在钞票上，手法目前还不能确定——暂且定为双层手套法。目前所知的是，凶手总共涂抹了三套钞票——格罗夫纳的，被伊莱恩偷取了钱包的某人的，还有阿贝拉德的。在阿贝拉德先生死后我们就立刻封锁了银行，但并没有审问到任何一个名叫伊冯娜•瓦歇尔的员工。”  
  
“那天我们有记录谁在三号窗口工作吗？”格朗泰尔问。  
  
“一开始我问过，但这里的员工每小时会换一次工作窗口的位置。为了提高效率。”安灼拉翻了个白眼。  
  
“但这三名客户是在不同时间去的三号窗口。这是不是意味着双层手套下毒的方法不可行？”  
  
“有可能凶手计算了每次的轮换时间，这样当受害人到达三号窗口时面对的出纳员永远会是凶手伪装的，”公白飞说，“银行开门很早，工作时间长，很容易多次轮到一人回同一个窗口办公。”  
  
格朗泰尔看了看银行标记的营业时间，在心里试着安排了一下轮换方式，“每小时轮换一次——但根据监控摄像头的记录我完全没看出什么轮换规律，他们就像一窝老鼠乱窜。瓦歇尔女士长什么样子？”  
  
“高个子、金发、中年女性，”安灼拉向格朗泰尔的方向靠了靠，扬了扬头示意搭档看屏幕，“这里能看见一些金发。”  
  
“现在格罗夫纳进来了。”格朗泰尔点点头，指了指出现在屏幕上的格罗夫纳，嘟囔着记下监控录像角落显示的时间。  
  
他们草草浏览了接下来的无关镜头，凶手在轮换到了五号窗口后已经再次回到了三号。  
  
“阿贝拉德先生也进来了，三号窗口。这时候凶手已经回到三号窗口了，”安灼拉说，“为什么凶手不直接在五号窗口的客户身上下毒？”  
  
“以此给我们添更多麻烦？”格朗泰尔挑起一根眉毛。  
  
“三名受害人，三号出纳员，”公白飞说，“这名凶手为了一个隐喻宁可冒着误伤自己的危险，这其中很可能有什么含义，或是传达了什么信息——比如是个双关语，或是个比喻、隐喻——没有那么多偶然和巧合。甚至伊冯娜•瓦歇尔的中毒也可能有什么意义——除了她与凶手模样相似之外的意义。为什么凶手选择她？不可能只是因为选择她最容易找到。”  
  
“另外，凶手也并不在乎是否会被逮捕。”安灼拉补充。  
  
“他/她没什么可失去的。”  
  
“我们必须要去拜访一下瓦歇尔女士了，”格朗泰尔说，“她很有可能能直接告诉我们对她下毒的凶手是谁。”  
  
“她至今还躺在重症监护室。”公白飞指出。  
  
“她意识清醒吗？”安灼拉问道。  
  
“好吧——是的，可是——”  
  
“——你来吗？”直接无视了公白飞没说完的话，安灼拉问道。公白飞呼出一长口气，扶了扶鼻梁上的眼睛。  
  
“来干什么？像个嫌疑犯似的坐在你俩后面？还是看你们两个打情骂俏？还是不了谢谢。有需要给我打电话。”他说。  
  
离开前格朗泰尔转身给了公白飞一个微笑，公白飞也朝他微微勾起嘴角。听见熟悉的声音由远及近，他嘴角的弧度又加大了几分。他抬头看见艾潘妮站在他的桌旁，抱着手臂一脸愤恨地向他询问巴纳斯山——这个礼拜的第五次，那个小婊砸在她手底下又溜了。  
  
TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

****chapter 7****  
  
“是弗以伊吗？”格朗泰尔问，将自己扣紧在副驾驶座上。  
  
“什么是弗以伊？”安灼拉看了他一眼，继续在GPS导航中输入瓦歇尔所在的医院地址。  
  
“明知故问，”格朗泰尔贱兮兮地挑了挑眉毛，“不回应你感情的那个神秘人呀。”  
  
“我想我已经声明过了，这是我的私人问题。”  
  
“好吧，我想我也许能在那个负心汉面前帮你说说好话呢——宣扬一下你的优点，唱首安灼拉赞歌。顺便说一句，你和弗以伊有不少共同点。”  
  
“我不这么觉得，”安灼拉皱了皱眉，“弗以伊他……就是弗以伊。”  
  
“别忘了还有巴阿雷，这可不只是你们两个人的电影。”  
  
“你在说什么？”  
  
“你没在开玩笑？安灼拉，你是真没注意到他俩的情况？”  
  
“巴阿雷和弗以伊？”安灼拉突然急转方向盘，格朗泰尔紧紧抠住门框才阻止了自己顺着惯性栽在安灼拉的膝盖上。  
  
“你个蠢——”  
  
“——总揪着我的单相思不放，怎么不说说你的爱情故事？”  
  
“唉，你这么快就发现魔术师让观众分心的秘诀了，”格朗泰尔傻傻地笑了笑，“只是没什么好说的罢了，阿波罗。”  
  
“你昨天才发表了一出关于想象炮友是意中人体验的演讲——我不相信这是你口中的‘没什么好说’。”  
  
“我是画家，不是作家。我演讲不是为了激发热情，只是想要些……同情。”  
  
“你想要别人的同情？”  
  
“并非来自每个人的。”  
  
“我想我不太能感同身受，我的关注点通常在——他人的感染力上，大概，”安灼拉的手指僵硬地动了动，一下一下敲击着方向盘。  
  
“我懂了，”格朗泰尔说，“那么，就不是弗以伊咯？”  
  
“不是。”  
  
“那是公白飞？”  
  
安灼拉哼了一声，“他是直的。”  
  
“又不是所有关系都要在身体上付诸实践。”  
  
“那也不是，不是公白飞。”  
  
“古费拉克？”  
  
格朗泰尔得到了一个“你在胡说八道什么”的瞪视。  
  
“艾潘妮？”  
  
“你的话正在越来越没谱。”  
  
“巴纳斯山？”  
  
“我真诚地希望这是个嘲讽。”  
  
“对了，我觉得他跟公白飞间有点什么。你猜他俩勾搭上没有？”  
  
“公白飞？和巴纳斯山？不，不——我确定他俩不可能——”  
  
“——像是公白飞那样的好好先生——这里不是讽刺——总会爱上某个毛毛躁躁的家伙，就像公白飞跟艾潘妮——”  
  
“——公白飞不可能会喜欢艾潘妮或是巴纳斯山——”  
  
“——谁说的？”  
  
“我不知道，可是——公白飞不可能会和一个罪犯约会。”  
  
“或许有另一个平行世界，在那里公白飞也是名罪犯呢？”  
  
“如果公白飞是罪犯，也是像罗宾汉那样的绿林英雄，”安灼拉说，“没人会真心想逮捕他。”  
  
“好吧好吧，那么——热安？”  
  
“热安什么？”  
  
“热安是那个人吗？”  
  
安灼拉笑着否定了他。  
  
“那真可惜，不过我有预感古费拉克要得手了。在他的死缠烂打下把自己关在铁笼子里的热安也松开了几颗螺丝钉。我感觉得到。”  
  
“你怎么总八卦这些有的没的——”  
  
“——珂赛特？马吕斯？或者你想三人行？若李、博须埃、米西什塔？全部都要？还是又是你的那套——伟大祖国？”  
  
“别挣扎了，不是每根稻草都能救命，随便一根都能拔。”他们的车到达了医院停车场，停车熄火期间安灼拉脸上一直保持着愉悦的笑容，不过才一开车门微笑便融化进了扑面而来的燥热空气中。几颗汗珠从他的额头划过脸颊，积聚在下巴上最终落在鞋尖。  
  
“天哪，安灼拉你是一座冰雕！”格朗泰尔大叫一声，安灼拉给了他的肋骨一记肘击，向格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，不顾落在身后的大呼小叫向医院方向走去。格朗泰尔依旧坐在副驾驶座上，小心翼翼地将红色帽衫叠成一个小方块留在了座椅上。他下车检查车门落锁后，朝安灼拉的方向追去，笑嘻嘻地小跑赶到了与搭档并肩的位置。  
  
“而你是个白痴。没人会偷你的衣服的。”格朗泰尔不置可否地耸了耸肩。  
  
“你怎么知道什么会发生呢，可能会有血溅在上面。有一次我开车送一个嗑多了的嫌疑人去医院，结果就在候诊室见着一个人走进来，胸口上拿热熔胶粘着一只高跟鞋！你见过这么疯狂的事吗？”  
  
“我确定我们不会见到类似这种——”  
  
“——不，会的，你太小瞧医院了。医院可是个是非之地，我可不要让我新得到的心爱帽衫沾上血点子。”  
  
安灼拉哼了一声作答，与前台的接待护士交流的同时胸中因这话升起了奇异的羞涩情绪。格朗泰尔的警徽依旧松垮垮地挂在脖子上，未加遮掩地在走过的路人眼皮底下晃来荡去，医院里路人的表现被二人尽收眼底——有的人眼神流露出惊慌恐惧，有的则似乎对警察的出现漠不关心，只是趿拉着鞋走过光滑的地面。  
  
五分钟后，他们根据前台小护士的指示站在了伊冯娜•瓦歇尔的病房门前。护士叫醒了房间内不安睡着的女人。她翻了个身，颜色浅淡的金发披散在枕头上。格朗泰尔拿出笔记本。她动了动身子，安灼拉发现他是第一次见到看上去如此疲惫的人，就像她的灵魂也企图挣扎出写具正在屈居的、疲倦不堪的肉体。  
  
“瓦歇尔女士？我们是警方的人，目前有证据表明有人毒害了您。”格朗泰尔从笔记本中抬头，看了面前的女性一眼，手中的铅笔准备好了随时开始记录。  
  
“那么请您让警方快些找出凶手，”她痛苦地呻吟一声，“我从没感觉这么糟过。”  
  
“对您下毒手的人还杀害了另外三人，”安灼拉说，“我们推断是凶手用了您的证件，借您的工作岗位下的手。我们需要了解您被毒害当晚具体身在何处。”  
  
“我很少去泡吧，”她揉了揉眼底深深的眼袋，“那天我跟女朋友在一起。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“她已经结婚了。”  
  
“说正题。”安灼拉提醒。  
  
“奥利维亚，”伊冯娜叹了口气，“她的名字是奥利维亚，那晚我和她在一起。也是她开车送我来的医院，这事和她无关。”  
  
“她姓什么？”  
  
“我不知道。在我俩这段关系里她总是不愿透露太多个人信息——在你置评之前，先声明，我知道这很古怪，我也是这样对她说的。不过有什么办法呢？她很有钱，真正意义上的。有时候有钱人确实让人生厌。”  
  
“为什么？”格朗泰尔问。  
  
“她，”瓦歇尔再次呻吟着撑起手臂微微抬起上身，“她的家庭背景不算好。从她告诉我的只言片语来看，她妹妹在她刚满18岁时就脱离了父母的监护。而奥利维亚又没能得到妹妹的监护权。这之后她为了要回监护权嫁给了某个有钱人，但这时候她的妹妹已经消失了。我猜是逃掉了。”  
  
“您知道她妹妹的名字吗？”  
  
“呃——阿——不，让我想想，艾莲？不，不，伊莱恩，没错，她的名字是伊莱恩。”  
  
安灼拉迅速地和格朗泰尔对视一眼，格朗泰尔在笔记本上潦草地做下记录。“我们需要您具体描述一下奥利维亚。”  
  
“为什么？她什么也没做——除了开车送我来这儿。”  
  
“在开始产生恶心的中毒症状时，您和她单独在一起吗？”  
  
“是的，但医生说任何物品都可能是毒素的携带体……”  
  
“中毒前您是否与钞票有过任何近距离接触？”  
  
“没有。我们在我的公寓里，当时我们正在喝酒，我认为她不会——不，我不相信她会这样做。”  
  
“您有没有在喝酒的时候离开过，单独留她一人在房间？”  
  
“我——”她的声音顿了顿，上牙咬住下唇，“我想我没有——我不记得了。”  
  
“无论如何，请描述一下她的样貌，”格朗泰尔说，用上了安抚人心的语气，“即使她什么也没做，我们依然需要她对事情的过程做些阐述。”安灼拉给了他一个狐疑的目光，他扫过瓦歇尔散乱的金发，与格朗泰尔的目光相交。  
  
“呃——好吧，她之前是黑发，脸色有些苍白，蓝眼睛。”  
  
“之前？”  
  
“上周六她拜托我帮她染成了金发。”  
  
“你帮她了？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“什么色度？”安灼拉问。想象安灼拉在脑中回忆女孩儿们的百变发型让格朗泰尔的嘴角试图挣脱控制疯狂上扬，他用力捏了捏手中的笔记本压下嘴角。  
  
“就像——和我的颜色差不多？这是个大工程，奥利维亚的头发又厚又卷。”瓦歇尔捂着嘴巴咳嗽几声，呻吟着再次躺回了枕头上。  
  
“她的眉毛呢？也一起染了吗？”安灼拉问，格朗泰尔发现自己为了吞下笑声正摧残自己的下嘴唇。说这话的安灼拉违和地像与面前女士交换美容秘诀的妇女之友。  
  
“没有，染发剂的盒子上写了禁止用于染眉。”安灼拉点了点头。  
  
“她的体型呢？”格朗泰尔问。  
  
瓦歇尔思考了一会儿，谨慎地开口，“消瘦，她最近瘦了——也许是压力原因。奥利维亚不想和我谈那些，不过我猜是因为婚姻的事，或是听说了些关于她妹妹的消息。”  
  
“她妹妹怎么了？”安灼拉问。  
  
“她曾经提到伊莱恩是个瘾君子，有时还做些小偷小摸。”  
  
“她对此是什么态度？她表现出过愤怒吗，对伊莱恩？”格朗泰尔问，飞快记下几行字。  
  
“不，如果有什么的话也只有难过，她从没真生过伊莱恩的气。顺便一提，奥利维亚总是将一切都怪罪到别人身上——她失败的婚姻是丈夫的错，伊莱恩误入歧途是社会的错，一切都是有钱人的错。她厌恶男性，有时会痛骂男性控制女性一类的话——不过那通常是在冲动的前提下。说那些话的时候她就像吃了炮仗，”瓦歇尔叹着气缩了缩身子，伸手向床头的按钮向医生索要止疼药，“一句善意的提醒，先生们——千万小心，别把自己搞中毒了。”  
  
安灼拉简短地向瓦歇尔女士点了点头，扭头准备离开。格朗泰尔知道，接下来他们是要去监控室了——他们需要瓦歇尔女士从进入医院直到在病房安顿好的全部录像。他快走了两步，先行向监控室的方向迈去，安灼拉看着他的身影扬了扬眉毛。  
  
“有同感吗？”安灼拉问道。格朗泰尔摇了摇头。  
  
“不，只是你脸上的疑惑太明显了。不过你必须得承认，让这位女士从医院病房溜出来、犯下三起案子、再悄无声息地回到这儿躺下的可能性微乎其微。更何况她还中着毒。”  
  
“也许有帮手为她实施行动。”  
  
“那是不是有些夸张了？”  
  
“但有合理性。想想她提供的信息——信息十分模糊，她只知道情人和伊莱恩的名字、甚至不知道姓——她不知道她们是谁，却能说出具体的生活细节？”  
  
“也不是不可能——”  
  
“——是的，但是，”安灼拉说，“如果我绘声绘色、具体到呼吸地对你讲述我的初吻——”  
  
“——上周和公白飞吗？”  
  
“但是，”安灼拉咬牙切齿地加重了读音，“却不告诉你初吻对象的全名，那你会相信吗？如果你不去脸书上查查这个人存在的真实性的话？”  
  
“是你的话——那我不相信。我的搭档安灼拉甚至能记住初吻对象的社保账号。但如果是我的话——我已经记不得上一个接吻对象是哪位了。”  
  
“那看上去有段时间了。”安灼拉面无表情地说。格朗泰尔咯咯笑了笑。  
  
“跟我一起你的幽默感增加不少。”  
  
“不，发觉自己讲笑话的水平和你一样糟糕让我的耐心即将耗尽。”  
  
“好吧，但情人这套说辞也是说得通的。如果奥利维亚这个情人确实存在——别误会，我也没完全信服——她怂恿伊冯娜帮她染头发，让她俩看上去外形相似，接着对她下毒手——虽然结果未遂——这样就不会再有任何人知道她是谁、什么样子了。”  
  
“但这名假想情人已婚，”安灼拉皱眉，“她的配偶没理由不会注意到她的新发型，或者在她身上可能会出现中毒症状。除非——她无故消失是件常事。”  
  
“也许她丈夫上报了失踪？”格朗泰尔猜测，安灼拉耸了耸肩。  
  
“这点值得一试，我们还可以试试搜索系统，查一下叫伊莱恩的女孩儿——”  
  
“——这个名字太普遍了，”安灼拉指出，“即使在搜索参数里加入‘奥利维亚’搜索也一样困难。”  
  
“打电话给公白飞，问他能不能试试。同时，我认为我们该去搜查一下瓦歇尔女士的公寓，很可能会发现遗留的下毒或染发的痕迹。”  
  
“我们需要拿到搜查令——”  
  
“——嘘，”格朗泰尔的食指抵住安灼拉的嘴唇，“这种消极话不该从这么漂亮的嘴唇里说出来。”  
  
“我们需要拿到搜查令。”安灼拉丝毫没有让步，反而向前一步靠近了格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔缩回手指，孤独的食指不进不退地漂浮在二人之间，来自安灼拉的呼吸带动气流微微搔动着它周围的空气。在停滞住的全身血液重新开始流动的前几秒，他投降了。  
  
“好吧，真是扫兴。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
OoOoO  
  
“噢，地下室公寓，”格朗泰尔嘟囔，“地下室就没好事。我们常出入的地方是哪儿？是地下室！”  
  
“你还没见过藏在地下室里恐怖的制毒窝点呢。”安灼拉将刚刚从不情不愿的公寓经理手里连蒙带骗搞来的钥匙捅进锁眼。  
  
“事实上，相较仪表堂堂人模狗样的公务员，藏匿于黑暗缝隙里的瘾君子的行为要易于推测得多。”格朗泰尔拖着脚步跟在安灼拉身后，进入漆黑一片的房间中。三秒的黑暗过后，安灼拉戴着橡胶手套的手拍开了墙上的电灯开关。他调整了一下脸上的口罩后就开始用嗔怪的眼神盯住格朗泰尔的脸。  
  
格朗泰尔叹了口气，拿出医用口罩将皮筋套在耳朵上。他看了看客厅镜子中的自己，抱怨道，“我戴口罩一点都不好看。”  
  
“我喜欢。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“它堵住了你的嘴。”  
  
“可是你都看不出我是不是在笑。”安灼拉抬头看了格朗泰尔一眼——实际上，他注意到了对方眼角的波纹，不过他只是哼了一声作答。“几点了？我饿了。”  
  
“五点，”安灼拉迈进狭小的厨房，扫视了一眼堆在料理台上的锅子、盘子和杯子，“米西什塔很快就来。”  
  
格朗泰尔随着他的目光从散落的餐具上扫过，皱起眉毛，“我好想知道我的盘子怎么样了。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“在我从卧底任务回来前——我有一间自己的公寓，厨房的水槽被我堆满了盘子——眼前的景象才刚提醒了我那些盘子。你猜有人会为我将它们刷干净收拾起来吗？下一个房客会吗？房东会吗？也许他们只是丢掉了那些脏盘子，让它们在垃圾桶里摔个粉碎。”  
  
房间里有几秒短暂的安静。安灼拉开口，“你离开卧底任务找了什么借口？他们解释你去哪儿了？”  
  
“他们说我死了——被枪击了，大概吧，总是那几个。”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，眼神依旧落在盘子上面。  
  
“肯定有人为你收拾了它们。”犹豫了一下，他说。  
  
“现在想想，可真是件伤感的事。三年时间，只留下了几道细微的伤疤和一水槽的脏盘子。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
“如果这能安慰你的话——我比你还差劲，只多了几本书，还有一打搭档，见了我都不会有好脸色的那种，”安灼拉捡起一只盘子，拿在手中翻了个面。  
  
“我会给你好脸色的。”格朗泰尔说着坏笑着撞了撞安灼拉的肩膀。  
  
“我们上学的时候真该多说说话，”突然地，安灼拉笑了，“好吧，如果真的这样你肯定要把我逼疯。”  
  
“那也是好的那方面的‘疯’。”格朗泰尔眼角的皮肤又皱了起来。安灼拉没有说话，作为回应，他歪了歪身子将头同格朗泰尔的靠在一起，金色的卷发与格朗泰尔的深色头发相互交缠。  
  
格朗泰尔没有动作，他安静地感受着来自身旁躯体的温度。这个时刻无论是环住安灼拉还是轻抚他的肩膀似乎都有了名正言顺的借理由。但在他采取行动之前，前门的门把手扭动了起来。  
  
“奇怪，”安灼拉小声嘟囔，重新站直身子，“米西什塔说她需要一小时时间去拿装备。”  
  
“会不会是奥利维亚？”  
  
“操，”安灼拉爆了个脏字，“我们还没有足够证据实施逮捕，如果她知道警察在这儿很可能会毁了其他证据——”  
  
“我有个主意，”格朗泰尔说着，飞快摘掉自己和安灼拉的口罩和橡胶手套丢进了一旁的果盘，“坐到柜子上，快去。”  
  
“什——”  
  
“——就——去吧，”随着门锁声音越来越急促，安灼拉没再多问爬上了半人高的柜子，面对格朗泰尔，对方急促灼热的呼吸喷到他的脸上，“用腿环住我的腰。”  
  
“我——”钥匙滑入锁眼发出金属碰撞的声音，门锁咔哒一声回归原位，安灼拉喉结滚动，他的双腿迅速缠上格朗泰尔的腰。他抓住对方黑色的卷发，将嘴唇直直撞进了对方微张的嘴中。  
  
无论是在什么样的情况下，格朗泰尔都无比渴望这一幕的发生，但他真心实意地希望不是此时此刻。通常，如果安灼拉在柜子上环抱住他，而他的手轻抚着对方的脊背，手指扫过每一根支撑起这具血肉之躯的肋骨，他会欣喜若狂。此时他的嘴中含着安灼拉颤抖的呼吸，如擂鼓的心跳在两人胸腔中回荡，敲击出一段无形却契合的节奏。  
  
被地毯减弱的脚步声一步步靠近时，安灼拉再一次缩近了两人间的距离，格朗泰尔的黑色卷发在他手掌的揉搓下乱作一团。他的嘴角泻出一串微弱的呻吟，他感到格朗泰尔的神经也随之紧绷。  
  
“操。”一个女人的声音在安灼拉的背后响起，格朗泰尔装作不经意地半抬起眼皮。安灼拉转过身，对上了一名女性瞪大的眼眶。而她——她看上去就像一个吃惊的、普通的、房屋管理员，从她身穿的制服来看。  
  
格朗泰尔感觉自己迅速红成了一颗甜菜根，安灼拉的味道仍萦绕在他的口腔与唇边。  
  
安灼拉恶狠狠地瞪了那女士一眼，在一刻令人百般不安的寂静之后，他装得就像一名公事公办的警察般开口：“女士，这里是犯罪现场。”  
  
TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

****chapter 8****  
  
格朗泰尔呼吸一窒，胸口是前所未有的紧绷。现在他自认为处境尴尬，这是理所当然的，但真正让他震惊的是安灼拉表面的平静——他能感觉到自己手指尖下对方收紧的背部肌肉以及心脏重击下的胸膛，但安灼拉但脸上并未显现出羞耻的迹象。他表现得像一名一流演员在格朗泰尔的即兴表演中配合得天衣无缝，在他身后抬了下眼皮，手指若无其事地依旧留在格朗泰尔后脑勺的卷发里，像是它们抓着他的手祈求他不要离开。  
  
“噢，操，”女人结结巴巴地骂了一句，“我——再见。”她的声音飞快地消失在门后。前门刚一关上，安灼拉飞快地从格朗泰尔的怀里挣出跳下，径直走向扔在房间一角的工具包取出一副新手套和口罩，又递给了格朗泰尔另一套。  
  
“不带套不做爱（no glove, no love）？”格朗泰尔挑眉，安灼拉不快地看了他一眼，“抱歉，我应该出个更好的主意。”  
  
“起码有效。”  
  
“我并不是想让你尴尬——”  
  
“——我没有。”  
  
“这——呃，这事是我太不专业了。”格朗泰尔撇开眼神，已说出口的话在舌尖反复徘徊。  
  
“你保证了犯罪现场的完整性。很专业。”  
  
“我不会告诉别人的——如果你担心这个的话。”  
  
“我没担心什么。”安灼拉说。  
  
“那么为什么你要——这么说话？”  
  
“因为你看上去很尴尬，”安灼拉扯了扯手腕处的手套边缘，蹲下身检查地板，“这没什么可惊讶的。”  
  
“我不知道你是怎么得出这个结论的——”  
  
“——她是主动接触了乌头毒素，还是不慎触碰到了？”  
  
“不要转移话题，我们在进行谈话。”格朗泰尔蹲下与安灼拉并肩，装作同样饶有兴趣的样子看向地板。  
  
安灼拉不动声色地用后槽牙咬了咬腮帮，手指捏着棉签在地板上抹了一道，在平静的呼吸下发出拖长的细微哼声。最终他深吸了一口气，“我想我猜的没错，和我产生浪漫举动让你感到羞耻和困扰，这——让我有点儿心烦意乱。我没想到会这样，抱歉。”  
  
“什么？我才得到了爱情三秒钟就被你重新丢回密码箱了？”格朗泰尔问道。  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“你真是禁欲得恰到好处，”他在自己的口罩下叹了口气，“不管你信不信——如果在犯罪现场我的舌头正向某人的喉咙探索时被人撞见，不管那喉咙是谁的我都觉得羞耻，和是不是你无关。事实上，如果说一定要在犯罪现场让我用舌头探索某人的喉咙，那么我很高兴那人是你。”  
  
安灼拉发出一声细小的、可能被误认为轻笑的声音。  
  
“我是说，如果对象是公白飞我大概会为避免尴尬辞职。”  
  
“不，你不会的。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“公白飞的吻技很好，”在格朗泰尔的眉毛来得及扬到发际线的高度前安灼拉继续道，“我们六岁的时候——真心话大冒险。”  
  
“的确是符合你技术的经验时长。”  
  
“你很惊讶？”格朗泰尔笑了。  
  
“作为接吻对象，你同样是个顶级的，不管你信不信。”  
  
“你也一样。”  
  
安灼拉很清楚，这是在他至今为止的人生中拥有过的最棒的一吻，但他并不打算告知身旁的人。全面考虑，他并没有太多次其他经验可供比较。  
  
他微微张开嘴唇，想说出的话在舌尖迫不及待地跳动发出轻微的刺痛，取而代之的是从他鼻腔发出的紧张的笑声。起初是犹豫和踌躇，但没一会儿安灼拉仰起头，让笑声在不大的空间里回响，让一旁的格朗泰尔愉悦地向他投来好奇困惑的目光。  
  
“什么事这么好笑？”  
  
“维多克。”安灼拉回答。  
  
“谁——”  
  
“——你的历史课白学了？差不多可以说是他建立了国家警察。他从一名前罪犯成了一名私人调查员，还给了某几个伟大的作家灵感。”  
  
“哪些作家？”  
  
“巴尔扎克、雨——好了，不管这些。总之，他用过些不怎么合规矩的手段，不过在侦查中都取得了成功。”  
  
“我保证他会为我们骄傲的。”格朗泰尔说，笑看着自己笑得开怀的金发搭档。  
  
“这还用说吗？我们保准是他最喜欢的后辈。”  
  
格朗泰尔撞上他的肩膀，安灼拉并没有拒绝，默默感受着从肩上传来的轻微压力，直到敲门声响起，接着米西什塔踩着高跟鞋出现在两人面前。  
  
“先生们，”她扬了扬眉毛，“果盘里有手套和口罩？”  
  
安灼拉向桌上瞥了一眼，“是的。”  
  
“它们为什么会出现在那儿？”米西什塔装作有耐心地问道。  
  
“这群小家伙怀着阶级进化成果味避孕套的野心，”格朗泰尔一本正经地说，“第一步已经完成了，我和安灼拉受邀来做它们开始进化的见证人。”  
  
“我要把它们拿出来了，可以吗？”她慢悠悠地说，“并且我还要礼貌地警告你们——禁止将私人物品放到犯罪现场。因为如果再有下次，我就要告知珂赛特——她可不像我这么温柔礼貌。”  
  
“我有个问题，”安灼拉参与进对话，几秒钟不自然的沉默后他开口，“格朗泰尔——”  
  
“——在？”  
  
“如果我们是对秘密情人——”  
  
“——哪些部分是假设的？”米西什塔插话道。  
  
“——你会怎么对我下毒？”他用仅没被口罩挡住的一双眼睛向米西什塔发射出最大恶意的视线。  
  
“在自己不触碰到毒素的前提下？难度很大，因为如果是情人我们必然会互相接触。比如说，如果我将毒下在牙刷毛上，但在毒素起作用前你都有可能来吻我造成毒素的传播。”  
  
“瓦歇尔在凌晨两点被送到急诊室，”安灼拉指了指笔记本上的记录，“如果奥利维亚是凶手，她怎么能让瓦歇尔轻微中毒，并且保证恰好有足够时间送她去医院？”  
  
“会不会是某些只有瓦歇尔会触碰的东西？至少需要皮肤接触的。”  
  
“比如杯子？”  
  
“我会把盘子都检查一遍，”米西什塔叹了口气，“但用盘子下毒——这也太戏剧化了。香水呢？或是口红？这两样使用时都会有皮肤接触。”  
  
“不可能，香水扩散到空气中可能会被奥利维亚吸入，口红的话，会通过接吻传播。”格朗泰尔指出。  
  
“凌晨两点。”安灼拉嘟囔着，格朗泰尔追随着他的目光。  
  
“如果我们是一对情人，我们会凌晨两点还醒着吗？”他问道。  
  
安灼拉皱了皱眉，“我想不会。”  
  
“枕头，”米西什塔微微睁大眼睛，“你们——她们——不会共享同一个枕头。枕巾的面料吸收毒素后在触碰到瓦歇尔皮肤的时候缓慢渗入，意味着需要一段时间才会造成毒素发作、需要送医。”  
  
安灼拉和格朗泰尔同时冲进隔壁的卧室，将目光投向遗留着皱巴巴床单、一片凌乱的大号双人床。两人各自用棉签在两个枕头上取证，收进了两个贴好标签的密封袋。  
  
“我想到了什么，”格朗泰尔沉吟一声，“我们之前认为伊莱恩的事是个意外，对吗？这会不会是个有讽刺意味的意外？”  
  
“这是什么意思？”  
  
“奥利维亚杀人的理由是她的妹妹——伊莱恩——被从她身边带走，作为报复她要置那些有钱人于死地。但——使用毒药或许就是她最大的败笔。伊莱恩偷走了某个有钱人的钱包，而那钱包正好被她的姐姐涂下了毒药，导致了她的死亡。”  
  
“十分莎士比亚，”安灼拉评论道，“我喜欢。她的目的恰恰成为了受害人。不过目前还不能确定这假设是否成立。”  
  
“我们需要找到她。”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉点了点头。  
  
OoOoO  
  
三小时后，安灼拉和格朗泰尔二人在电脑屏幕前神色疲惫不堪。  
  
公白飞挑眉疑惑地看向安灼拉时，他无力地呻吟一声，“你知道有多少个跟伊莱恩这个名字相关的奥利维亚吗？你知道吗公白飞？就只在这一个国家里？有四千个。”  
  
“好歹——黑发的只有七百。”格朗泰尔用力揉了揉眼睛。  
  
“给伊莱恩加上寄养经历筛选，”公白飞提醒，“另外提醒一句，你们现在假设的前提是奥利维亚和伊莱恩这对姐妹是真实存在的，有可能她们只是瓦歇尔编造的谎言。”  
  
“但第三个受害者的名字——”  
  
“——太普遍了。”他坐在椅子上，双手抱在脑后，用眼神搜寻着艾潘妮的身影。  
  
“添加一个排除电话簿中所有伊莱恩名字的选项，”格朗泰尔说道，“之前和我们通话的那个伊莱恩的朋友，他说过她总是丢手机这事，记得吗？”  
  
安灼拉的手指飞快地敲击键盘，又添上一条筛选条件，“两年内无永久居留权，曾出入过制毒窝点。”  
  
“添加检索失踪人口报告，”公白飞说，“以防她的寄养家庭或奥利维亚上报过。”  
  
“人数已经在一百以下了，”格朗泰尔眼睛盯着屏幕，将肩膀自然地靠在安灼拉身上，“阿波罗，能在打开一个受害者照片的页面吗？”  
  
“一小时里你居然都没提到这个，”安灼拉叹口气翻了个白眼，手上听话地照做，“好，我们使用面部识别系统。”  
  
系统软件开始运作，千篇一律的黑色卷发、面色苍白的女人照片在屏幕上一张张切换。其中多数是入狱档案照，格朗泰尔叹了口气。  
  
“如果哪天我被捕了，我要在我的档案照上说个茄子。到时有谁看到我的照片不至于那么无聊。”  
  
“你做卧底的时候没有过假的犯罪记录？”  
  
“当然有啦，不过从来不准我笑。这样才像个瘾君子而不是个毒贩，否则就要有人怀疑我了。”  
  
“怀疑你是个友好的毒贩？”安灼拉扬起眉毛，“微笑着将一袋袋海洛因换成成堆钞票。”  
  
“或者是个瘆人、笑起来让患者抖掉一地鸡皮疙瘩的牙医”  
  
“我绝不会让你靠近我的牙，”安灼拉顿了顿，心不在焉地看着发光的显示屏，“尤其是手持尖锐工具的时候。”  
  
一旁围观的公白飞叹了口气，从工作台上抽出一打白纸，用尺子在上面画了个T字图标，一边是‘安灼拉’，另一边则是‘格朗泰尔’，并在安灼拉的名字下率先打了个勾。注意到古费拉克疑惑的眼神后，他用笔写下了个标题——‘性紧张相关发言次数记录表’。  
  
“总之，牙齿问题可不是我的领域。”公白飞在格朗泰尔的名字下打了个勾。  
  
“是。如果不是警察，你会是个艺术家。”  
  
“那么我得需要一个好模特。”  
  
古费拉克面带胜利地选择支持格朗泰尔一方，而他得意洋洋的脸色在热安经过凶案组的门口，并朝格朗泰尔挥了挥手时肉眼可见地变了个颜色。  
  
“我真没用，”古费拉克垂下眉毛一副苦瓜脸，“我总有法子能泡到别人，甭管是谁，就除了他。可只有他让我深深着迷。公白飞，我怎么没有像你一样的图书管理员一样的魅力？”他轻拍了拍公白飞的脸颊，“圆滑优雅，像唐璜一样的讨厌鬼。”  
  
“你试过给他送花吗？”  
  
“没有。热安相信花有含义，所以我不能选错一点——那很难。比如玫瑰既过于朴素，同时又太大胆。一些花在维多利亚时代的花语与古希腊罗马神话中的含义又不尽相同，你知道吗？”  
  
“你是真的在苦恼这些，哈？”  
  
“没错。”古费拉克眼神茫然地望着前方，像是他以为能在人群中找到热安似的。  
  
在他再一次开始为自己被诗意地拒绝伤春悲秋之前，马吕斯跌跌撞撞地进了凶案组的门。他在众人面前站定，露出一个甜蜜的笑来。格朗泰尔回了他一个微笑，拿胳膊肘捅了捅安灼拉，示意马吕斯的到来。  
  
“你让我看什么？”安灼拉问。  
  
“马吕斯。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
“怎么？他过敏了？”  
  
“你为什么这么想？”  
  
“他脸上有红斑——”  
  
“——不不不，他恋爱了。你没看出来？”  
  
诚实地讲，安灼拉的目光自始至终没从格朗泰尔嘴边的微笑上飘开太远。  
  
“我能发表一下我的感受吗？”马吕斯向众人开口，“我有好多话想讲。”  
  
“不行，没有有时间听你的感受，我们在调查案子。”安灼拉面无表情，语调毫无起伏。  
  
“说吧，”格朗泰尔眨了眨眼，“从头到尾要听完整的。”  
  
马吕斯飞快地拖拉了一把椅子到安灼拉的桌边，急不可待地将脸挤到了两人面前。“她——”他刻意压低嗓音，“——亲我了！”  
  
“这和调查有关吗？”安灼拉问。  
  
“呃，好吧，没有。”马吕斯脸红通通地低下头，格朗泰尔笑着拍了拍他的背。  
  
“没事，马吕斯。我们个个都为你开心呢，是不是，阿波罗？”  
  
安灼拉皱起眉头，眼神专注地盯住手背，“阿波罗。”他嘟囔。  
  
“没错，我叫你阿波罗——你还好吗？”格朗泰尔问，“马吕斯的感情故事让你伤心了？”  
  
“公白飞？”马吕斯的眼神求助地看向另一边的公白飞，“安灼拉还好吗？是我说错话了吗？”  
  
“呣——”公白飞状似思考了一会儿，“安灼拉是在消化呢，你得给他多几秒时间。不过他也的确该休息会儿。”  
  
“在想案子？”格朗泰尔问，见安灼拉依旧一副心神不属、对面前对话充耳不闻的样子他叹了口气，手臂探过桌面用鼠标继续滚动起照片。在大约翻过了最后筛选出的一百来张照片中的五十张左右、并标记了其中几个时，安灼拉如梦初醒般突然动了动身子，把本就探着身子的格朗泰尔撞回了座位上。  
  
“抱歉。”他说。  
  
“戏剧性地获得了什么灵感？”  
  
“不，只是想到了神话。”  
  
“好吧，这也算是十分戏剧性——”  
  
“——今天真是不容易的一天，”他突然坐直身子，“那个！那个是不是伊莱恩？”  
  
格朗泰尔眯起眼睛看向屏幕，紧接着低声骂了一句，“没错，肯定是她。”  
  
像素点构成的黑发女孩透过屏幕与对面的警员对视，这个处于青春年纪却沉迷上了世上最廉价且肮脏的东西的少女双眼像是久未擦洗的玻璃，呆滞地目视前方。毫无疑问，她就是在桥下被发现的第三名受害者，尽管那时她比照片上的她更加疲乏和神色黯淡。  
  
“伊莱恩•休伯特，”格朗泰尔念出页面上的名字，安灼拉用笔记下。  
  
“记录资料显示的联系人——只有一位，奥利维亚•休伯特。”安灼拉读出资料，满意地呼出一口气。  
  
“她嫁给了——”格朗泰尔眼神兴奋地扫向下面几行，“——一个，资料上面没有写。姓氏改为了——也没有记录，该死，都已经这么接近了。”  
  
安灼拉把额头抵在了桌面上。  
  
“回家吧，”公白飞看向二人叹了口气，“你们俩都精疲力竭了。把她结婚那年的所有婚姻记录——”  
  
“——1994年——”  
  
“——带回家去查，”公白飞说，“或者是带走‘H’开头姓氏的结婚档案。从94年开始的档案还没有全部数字化。”  
  
格朗泰尔发出一声呻吟，转过脸看向安灼拉，“中餐？”  
  
“好，”安灼拉提不起精神地耸了下肩，“不过别在这吃。今天的空调吹得叫人难受，你的头发丝都蔫了。”  
  
格朗泰尔不自觉地摸了摸头顶，点了点头，到一旁收拾起成堆的资料。  
  
“你没能好好打理它们——”安灼拉开口。  
  
“——生活从不会被打理好——”  
  
“——但公正不是——”  
  
“——这儿没什么重要资料，只有些笔记。打印一下奥利维亚的照片吧，”格朗泰尔心不在焉地咬着铅笔头，接着和另一只钢笔一起插进了他一头乱蓬蓬的卷发里。安灼拉不赞同地盯着他时，他耸了耸肩，“我走私办公用品的一点点小技能。”  
  
“在你把他叼进嘴里之后就没有人还想用那支笔了。”  
  
“从反方面来看，提升了它与众不同的价值。”格朗泰尔眨了眨眼。  
  
安灼拉翻了个白眼，伸手启动桌边的打印机，将打印出的大头照顺手放在了格朗泰尔整理好的一打资料顶端。  
  
“城市档案馆会有结婚档案吗？”安灼拉看向公白飞，得到一个肯定的回答。  
  
“秀一秀你的警徽就行啦，这次没什么难度。”格朗泰尔笑了笑。安灼拉抱怨着拨了拨对方脖子上松垮垮挂着的警察证。  
  
“懒惰鬼。”他嘟囔道。  
  
“爱生气。”说完，格朗泰尔将装好资料的文件袋递给安灼拉，起身向停车场的方向走去。过去几天的疲惫明显地挂在安灼拉的脸上，他眼底下印着两个黑漆漆的烟熏眼圈，紧绷着嘴角。  
  
如果格朗泰尔是一名绅士，他可能会扶住安灼拉的手臂确保他不会在浑浑噩噩中摔倒。或是为他的搭档拉开车门、在到达城市档案馆时要求他待在车上——而他哪样都没做，他选择了在到达安灼拉家门前时戳了戳自己倒霉搭档的肋骨，并在精神上嘉奖了自己一笔。毕竟，格朗泰尔从不是位理想伴侣。  
  
“你把我们送到了我家？”安灼拉眯着双眼看了看窗外的风景，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，“我家的空调坏了，太冷。”  
  
“没关系，”格朗泰尔说，“就让我们在沉默中冻结永恒。”  
  
“作为缉毒警察来说你未免过于油嘴滑舌了。”  
  
“当人被调到凶案部的时候，未免会生出些天赋。”  
  
“这以后也是不可逆的了？”  
  
“嗯哼，”格朗泰尔哼了一声，“我想在某个年纪退休。我想大概是七十岁吧。”  
  
“为什么是七十岁？”安灼拉问着，转过疲惫的眼睛与格朗泰尔的对视。格朗泰尔更深些颜色的眼珠触到那双朦胧的蓝眼睛时，一瞬间涌现的冲动让他好不容易才克制了自己没探过身去。为了克制身体与精神上的双重渴望，他的双手紧紧地被压在大腿之下，背靠着自己一边的车窗，努力让自己的思维不飘向那两瓣略微分开的粉红色嘴唇上去。洁白的牙齿边缘在嘴唇间若隐若现，格朗泰尔轻咬了咬内侧的嘴唇。他搭档线条分明的锁骨也擦过衬衫的领口展露在他的眼前，汗滴在他的额头上闪闪发光。他背部和腋下被汗渍染湿了一块，衬衫的布料紧贴在身上。格朗泰尔在心中默背八十年代的电视剧主题曲，试图保证精神不被眼前的搭档迷得七荤八素了去。  
  
“格朗泰尔？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“为什么是七十岁？”  
  
“呃——什么七十？”  
  
“你刚刚说——”  
  
“——哦，呃，七十是个好数字。”他说。  
  
“你也累了吗？”  
  
“半死不活了。”  
  
“你可以借用我的床——如果你愿意的话。”  
  
“呃，不，我——只是——只是需要呼吸一下新鲜空气。”他结结巴巴地说完猛地拉开车门，让门外燥热的空气冲了个头晕目眩，“妈的，真热，是吧？”他招呼了一下不情不愿从车门钻出来的安灼拉，两人磕磕绊绊地把四箱曾是‘H’打头姓氏的结婚档案搬出车子的后备箱。  
  
“太热了。”安灼拉应了一声，擦了擦额头，走进公寓楼时感激地吸了一口包围而上的冷空气。格朗泰尔趿拉着跟在他身后，两分钟以后两人感觉自己像进了一栋冬天里的冰屋。  
  
“天，你的空调真的坏得够呛，”格朗泰尔环顾四周，“在你果盘上结层霜前开开窗。”  
  
“没问题的，我把它放进冰箱了。”安灼拉说。  
  
格朗泰尔挑起一根眉毛顿了顿，“你没发现这话逻辑中有些问题？”  
  
安灼拉皱起眉头，将手机丢向格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔飞快地翻开通讯录的‘最近通话’名单看起来，边发出些窃笑。“只许点餐。”安灼拉板着脸翻了个白眼。  
  
“除了公白飞和中餐馆——你还有什么可看的？”  
  
“我还打给过弗以伊。”他耸了耸肩。  
  
“你确定你俩不是……”格朗泰尔一脸戏谑地比划了几个手势。  
  
“他不是我的类型。”  
  
“太多共鸣导致物极必反？”  
  
“差不多是那样。”他回答，在沙发上翻了个身，打开一个盒子。  
  
“要不要借你穿穿我的毛衣？”格朗泰尔问，话才一出口他立刻后悔了，他张了张嘴试图给这个提议加些合理的借口，“你——身上起了鸡皮疙瘩。”  
  
“我，”安灼拉的脸上微微一红，不过很快被他当做了幻觉，“我有长袖衬衫，没关系。”  
  
格朗泰尔想说些什么来抗议，但他想抗议的事太多了；像是为什么安灼拉总是裹上那么多层的衣服，或是为什么那几滴汗珠非要色情地挂在他的脖颈，他在沙发上伸展四肢的动作，仰视天花板时脖子弯曲的弧度。格朗泰尔在心中乞求签署一份协议，禁止安灼拉做出一切灿烂美好却无法触及的行为，那像是能言善辩与社交尴尬并存，富于幽默感却茕茕孑立。他希望在每一个绊倒他的甜蜜的障碍上举杯，让酒精拖他飞上天堂再将他狠狠摔落，像每一件好事本该做的那样。  
  
然而安灼拉微微弯起的眉毛没有想他期望的那样，也没有尖刻的言论或是间或冷漠的态度。人类并非毒品，但他们所能为他带来的狂喜却如同毒品，安灼拉这个人类也不例外。安灼拉更像是一位活生生的神明，会大笑的、疲惫的、流汗的、时而可爱的神明，这个神明在自己的沙发上伸展躯体，优美的动作不被允许形容为一个模糊的、被喂食葡萄的人类身影。尽管如此，坐在他的身边，膝盖在不经意间摩擦仍然让格朗泰尔感到心绪的宁静。  
  
安灼拉微笑着，依然仰着脸对着天花板，在某个眨眼间短暂地闭上眼，格朗泰尔不知道他是否睡着了。  
  
“我是个混蛋，你知道的。”安灼拉说。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“不过你也是。”  
  
格朗泰尔微笑起来，也仰起头望向天花板，目光专心地循着断裂的花纹。“我知道。”过了一会儿，他问道，“那也可以吗？”  
  
安灼拉发出一声拖长的鼻音，转过头面对格朗泰尔的眼睛。他等了几秒，等待格朗泰尔的瞳孔聚焦在自己的眼睛上，但格朗泰尔只是微微坐起身，用带着困惑的双眼回视安灼拉。像是试图回忆一本指导手册。安灼拉紧张地摸索向他的手，手指刚一触碰到他垂在膝头的手背时，他飞快地将自己小一号的手指扣进了对方的指缝。第一步。他紧张地笑了笑，用自己的额头抵住了对方盖着几缕黑色小卷发的额头，让自己的鼻尖撞上了对方的鼻尖。第二步。  
  
在安灼拉紧绷的身体扭身走开之前，格朗泰尔的一只宽阔的手掌搂住了安灼拉的后脑，轻抚着柔顺的金色卷发。每一次的触碰都在点燃麻烦的引线。他能听得到两人逐渐脱离控制的心跳，他的精神如同被躯体的外壳所解放，跳跃在皮肤之上，焦虑地、带着电光与火花。  
  
深吸一口气，安灼拉翘起嘴，贴上了对方的嘴唇。第三步。  
  
这离完美一吻还相距甚远。唇瓣相贴的瞬间过后，他们的牙齿在口腔中摩擦碰撞，嘴唇笨拙地都迫不及待地企图表现爱的姿势。安灼拉拉开些距离，舌尖不舍地说着抱歉，而格朗泰尔凑近，舌头凶狠地卷进他的口腔与它的舌头缠绵。当格朗泰尔下巴上的胡茬温柔地蹭在脸上的时候，要保持专注而不迷失在品尝对方的滋味之中几乎是不可能的。格朗泰尔的手滑到安灼拉的后脖颈，麻痒的触感让安灼拉的心脏猛烈撞击肋骨，他似乎能听到它渴望逃离胸前的乞求声。  
  
在这一刻，安灼拉紧紧抓住格朗泰尔的手，像是那只手比他们身下静止的沙发更加实在而可靠，像是可能在任何一秒世界可能会消失无踪。他的舌尖舔过格朗泰尔口腔内每一颗牙齿的凹槽，将每一寸的起伏印在心里。  
  
格朗泰尔吸吮安灼拉如品味香槟，如吸收阳光，如同获取世上所有美好的感官触动，而这任何一种感觉都无法与安灼拉将另一只手轻按在他胸口传来的压力相比。在那之下有一个确实存在的器官正敲打出一段不均而兴奋的节拍，在骨骼与肌肉之下放肆歌唱。安灼拉的指甲陷进他胸口的肌肉，像是急于看看那欢快的家伙。格朗泰尔思考着，如果他告诉安灼拉“你可以拥有它”那么对他自己是否是不公平，尽管为了他的血液还能在全身流动，他尚且还不能缺了它。  
  
不过这没关系，他决定让最后一个夜晚的微光透过窗玻璃将房间没入黑暗之中，安灼拉的气息在唇边追逐。  
  
TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

****chapter 9****  
  
格朗泰尔感觉自己像具沉重僵硬的木偶——身体像是被宽大的手掌施以重压，而自己粗糙的手掌摩擦在安灼拉的皮肤上动作笨拙。他停下动作，将手掌抽离开安灼拉的脸侧。安灼拉偏过头，将脸颊再次埋入他的手掌，嘴唇擦过他粗糙的拇指指根，滑至手心，一路吻过他手掌与手腕的连接处。  
  
格朗泰尔的呼吸似乎滞在了胸口，心脏跳动得发疼。他看进安灼拉蔚蓝的瞳孔，在心中暗自乞求在世上存在足够多种类的蓝，足以调和出这一团比天空或是海洋都更加纯粹而庄严的色彩。他渴求为安灼拉柔软的淡粉色嘴唇的滋味赋诗，告诉他他在他的舌尖品尝到了慷慨激昂演讲的味道。  
  
安灼拉的气息再次贴近了，他半躺在格朗泰尔膝上。格朗泰尔的一只手探入他的衬衫，引起安灼拉一个轻微的颤栗。两人的神经紧绷，在格朗泰尔托起安灼拉的头将二人的嘴唇再次贴合时安灼拉才感到自己的血液重新奔流起来。  
  
安灼拉每一个细微的动作都使格朗泰尔包裹着下半身的内裤愈加紧贴。安灼拉的舌头仍在他口腔中进行着缠绵且激烈的舞蹈，他的身躯在他膝头扭动，在格朗泰尔一次次紧贴二人被蹂躏得通红的嘴唇时发出一声轻吟。  
  
安灼拉抽回身。格朗泰尔轻啄了啄他的锁骨，接着又像是完全没满足地吻上锁骨上方的小窝，在苍白的皮肤上留下一块红痕。他的吻在安灼拉颈部徘徊，在光滑的皮肤上方诉说无声的甜蜜情话，被他吻着的人忍不住从喉咙漏出一丝嘶哑的呻吟。安灼拉闻上去像肥皂味儿、淡淡的洗衣粉味儿，以及皮肤的香甜味儿，时光赋予了他独属于他自己的味道。格朗泰尔将鼻尖埋在安灼拉的颈窝，微笑着又留下一吻。  
  
格朗泰尔的嘴唇贴在安灼拉耳后，他低声道，“我爱慕着你。”安灼拉回以一声轻微的、闷闷的鼻音。  
  
在格朗泰尔打算开口再说什么之前，他发现自己已经被包裹在了安灼拉手中。他的声音，或者只能形容成那些逃离他喉咙的、带着呻吟的只言片语几乎不再属于他了。很快，他仰躺在沙发上，二人身上的牛仔裤都已经被安灼拉脱了下去。他解开包裹着安灼拉上身的衬衣，急不可耐地亲吻暴露在空气中的皮肤。在他的触碰下安灼拉的身上敏感地浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。格朗泰尔张开嘴，在光滑的皮肤上留下一串又湿又热的红痕。安灼拉跨坐在格朗泰尔身前，两人的内裤在欲望的逼迫下摇摇欲坠。  
  
“有润滑油吗？”格朗泰尔问，恐慌的神色从安灼拉脸上闪过，“或者橄榄油？”  
  
安灼拉松了口气，“当然。”  
  
“特级初榨？”  
  
“你确定？”安灼拉瞧了格朗泰尔一眼，离开两人扭成一团的沙发蹿进厨房，再次回到客厅时手里拿了一个玻璃瓶。  
  
“到这儿来。”格朗泰尔咧嘴露出微笑，安灼拉向他走去，将自己的脸埋进他的脖颈。  
  
他们的双唇再次相贴，同时在对方的嘴唇上留下一个平等与尊重的吻。两个人沉浸于每一次的触碰，贴合的指尖摩擦出无限的火花。一切似乎都融化进了狂喜与迷乱之中，每一个触动都伴随着喘息与呻吟。当格朗泰尔最终进入他的时候，安灼拉微张嘴唇平静地喘息着，缓缓将额头与格朗泰尔相抵。  
  
他的手指滑入格朗泰尔厚重的黑色卷发，将它们攥进手心。格朗泰尔触摸每一寸他所能触及的皮肤、每一道缝隙、每一片或柔软或坚实的领域，闭上眼在脑海中描画每一帧眼前的画面。  
  
安灼拉再次寻到格朗泰尔的手，在对方抽离前紧紧扣住了五个手指。两人的睫毛在他们再次亲吻时细密交织在一起，这时身体充斥的欲望再次使二人到达了高潮。  
  
汗水沿着格朗泰尔的脊背滑下。他们发现自己的呼吸粗重狂热，由心肺蔓延至全身。安灼拉亲吻格朗泰尔，抬起脸颊短暂地碰碰格朗泰尔的嘴唇。  
  
“我——”  
  
“——别动。”安灼拉命令道，格朗泰尔脸上的微笑瞬间褪去了一半。  
  
“你不能这么绝情叫我拿钱走人。”他说。  
  
安灼拉拿柔软的嘴唇蹭了蹭格朗泰尔的鼻梁，站起身。  
  
“你要去哪儿？”  
  
“冲澡。”他回答。  
  
“哦。”  
  
安灼拉翻了个白眼，“你不一起？”  
  
格朗泰尔傻笑着跟去了浴室。五分钟后，他满是泡沫的手与满是泡沫的金色头发纠缠成了一团。他强忍着没给额头抵在他胸膛的安灼拉再一个火辣的吻。安灼拉自知自己在这方面向来不善言辞，但格朗泰尔也向来懂他，因此代替他未出口的解释与回答，他给了格朗泰尔一个轻轻的吻，接着放心地将身子重重砸在格朗泰尔身上——他发现他们的身体也是一样的契合彼此。  
  
安灼拉开口时像是喃喃自语，“那个人是你，你知道的。”  
  
“好在我及时发现了。”格朗泰尔嘴角挂着故意恼人的微笑，搓洗着金发上香喷喷的泡沫。  
  
“干得不错大侦探。”  
  
“我之前——好吧——有好长一段时间……”  
  
“我也是。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“唔……”他没再吭声。  
  
直到格朗泰尔陷进安灼拉柔软的大床，他才真正相信了刚才发生的一切并非一场梦。他只围着一条浴巾，脑袋搁在枕头上发呆。他盯了安灼拉一会儿，几秒钟，然后闭上眼睛，在黑暗里感受身下不属于自己房间的柔软布料。他伸了个懒腰钻进被窝，没注意安灼拉脸上一闪而过的惊恐神情。他把脸埋在枕头里，略带疲倦地咕哝起来。  
  
“我们还没点中餐，”安灼拉说，“想现在点吗？”  
  
躺在安灼拉的枕头上，格朗泰尔似乎是没力气把注意力放到任何其他地方了。他打了个滚，抬起头朝安灼拉发射了个微笑，床上有什么东西吸引了他的眼睛。  
  
“嘿，那儿有个红色的——”格朗泰尔说着手伸向安灼拉枕头底下，摸到某件极其熟悉的衣服布料时猛地停下动作。安灼拉离他远远地坐在床沿，满脸愧疚地在格朗泰尔揪出他的旧帽衫时躲闪着对方的目光。那件帽衫破旧褪色的样子一如与原主人分离的那天。  
  
房间里尴尬地安静了几秒。最后，安灼拉开口打破了沉默，“抱歉，我——”  
  
“——我很抱歉——”  
  
“——我能理解，如果你和我并没有相同的感情，我只是——我是说，这种行为十分不恰当，侵犯了你的隐私、还辜负了你的信任，我知道——”  
  
“——不，阿波罗，该道歉的是我，”格朗泰尔大笑起来，“我该借你件好点儿的帽衫。”  
  
安灼拉也钻进被窝，身子蜷缩在格朗泰尔怀里，脑袋顶着他的下巴。两人就这个姿势呆了约有半小时，呼吸在两人间安静地交换。就在他们都要被牵引入梦乡时，安灼拉嘀咕道，“我们还有工作没做呢。”  
  
格朗泰尔点点头，“是啊，”他的声音因为久未使用听起来有些嘶哑，“也有饭没吃呢。”  
  
“我快饿死了。”  
  
“我知道，我能听见你肚子里在咕咕叫呢。”  
  
“你之前没说——”  
  
“——我以为是有寄生虫在里头叫。”安灼拉给了格朗泰尔后脑勺一巴掌。  
  
他递给格朗泰尔手机，格朗泰尔立即拨通号码，边点餐边在坐起来的安灼拉后背描摹起某种神秘图案。“加甜加酸。”安灼拉提醒道，格朗泰尔对着电话那头重复了一遍，在他后脖颈轻轻亲了一口。安灼拉往下靠了靠，翻身与他的好伴侣窝成一团。格朗泰尔坐起身，朝安灼拉笑了笑。  
  
“怎么了？”他调笑说。  
  
“一分钟，”安灼拉的食指朝格朗泰尔比了个一，“就再给我一分钟。”  
  
“做什么？”  
  
安灼拉在格朗泰尔的太阳穴上印下一吻，含情脉脉的安灼拉这想法出现的一瞬间格朗泰尔就红了脸。他一只宽阔的手掌轻覆在安灼拉一侧，手指在对方皮肤上跳舞撩拨，再次促成了两人间的一次深吻。之后二人恢复了平静，他们的嘴唇在不断贴合中变得灵巧，在完美的节奏中相遇——忘记了它们只是面部器官的一部分，让它们在对方的唇上起舞，跳起优雅的芭蕾以唤起其他感官的愉悦。  
  
直到——当然——直到他们的这一分钟过去，安灼拉戏剧般地抽回身子，格朗泰尔对此表示抗议。他试图坐起身子跟随安灼拉的嘴巴，那两瓣粉红的嘴唇吐出了一句惊呼。  
  
“我操，”安灼拉吐出一口粗重的呼吸，“我明白了。”  
  
“什么？”格朗泰尔问。  
  
“嫁给了一名有钱人、染金发、有个同性恋人的女士。除去这是我们对嫌疑人特征的描述以外——你认为这说的是谁？”  
  
“操。”格朗泰尔重复。  
  
安灼拉的嘴里冒出一连串低声诅咒，这倒让格朗泰尔深感骄傲，他抓了抓头发，“本来我们已经找到她了——在她他妈该死地毒害其他受害者之前。”  
  
“阿贝拉德，”他难过地叫了一声，“短指甲、染成金色的头发——和富有的丈夫。我们之前完全没想到她。我们以为，不，这假设是不是太随意了，她不可能去过银行——她的丈夫怎么会没认出她来？他可是第一个受害人。”  
  
“她染了头发——也许她用头发挡住了大部分面孔。另外，我们见到她的时候，她脸上糊了厚厚一层哭花了的化妆品，记得吗？也许那些化妆品能帮她改变些样貌。”  
  
“这些都只是假设。除非能找到她婚后改姓的证明——我们目前还没有确凿证据——”格朗泰尔坐起身，安灼拉翻身下床，匆匆套上自己的平角内裤和一条扔在地下距离最近的牛仔裤——恰好是格朗泰尔的。裤腰松垮垮地挂在他腰上，让格朗泰尔好生嘲笑了一阵。格朗泰尔穿上自己的内裤，跟着搭档走进客厅。  
  
他们坐在沙发上，格朗泰尔半心半意地希望安灼拉能抱怨几句。不过安灼拉显然没说什么，他的手指摸到以“A”字母开头的档案第一页，挨个读过档案上的姓氏，最终找出了标记了“阿贝拉德”的那份。格朗泰尔从他手中拿过档案，翻开纸页，发现上面写着“奥利维亚•休伯特婚后更名为奥利维亚•阿贝拉德”时，两人如释重负地呼出一口气。  
  
“找到了！”安灼拉兴奋地朝自己的搭档大叫，“我们找到了！”  
  
“时间线，”格朗泰尔匆忙说，“快，我们需要总结出时间线。”  
  
“好，”安灼拉深吸一口气，“奥利维亚•阿贝拉德在同意了和她的情人——伊冯娜•瓦歇尔一起过夜后，瓦歇尔为她染了头发，接着她的枕套被奥利维亚下毒的方式，导致了轻微的乌头中毒，接着被及时送往医院。次日奥利维亚使用伊冯娜的员工卡以及银行制服，设法在其他员工未注意到的情况下伪装成她的情人进行工作。在工作时段，她将乌头毒素涂抹在了三位顾客的钞票上。”  
  
“她丈夫的钞票一定是她下手的最后一张，”格朗泰尔靠回沙发靠背，“在她丈夫死后我们立即封锁了银行。”  
  
“没错！”安灼拉说，“她总共在交给三人的钞票上涂抹了毒素，其中一位是格罗夫纳，第二位是被伊莱恩偷走钱包的那个人，最后一位是她的丈夫。所以他虽然是第一名受害者，但却是最后一名目标。”  
  
格朗泰尔点点头，“他倒地的那一刻，所有人都冲上去检查他了。由于监控镜头并不面对出纳员，我们能看到的画面只有他们全部消失在了画面当中——在人群的恐慌混乱中她借机溜掉了。我们假设当天所有出纳员都留在了犯罪现场，只有她离开了——面对事件发生时的恐慌让其他人很难注意到有人离开了。她一离开银行，只有可能立刻回家，接着在家里换下银行的职工制服、等待警方前来调查。当我们过去时，她只需扮演一名为丈夫的死心碎的妻子。而我们对她的证词确信无疑。”  
  
安灼拉拿起手机，快速拨通了号码。公白飞接通的声音响起，他立刻简洁地下达了命令，“你还在管辖区的警署吗？向奥利维亚•阿贝拉德发出逮捕令。”短暂的停顿过后，他又加了一句，“不，我没在开玩笑。”  
  
OoOoO  
  
奥利维亚•阿贝拉德坐在金属审问桌后，双腿交叉，双手交叠。她的脸上没有明显的神色波动，但显然在她离开家前甚至没来得及拉直自己的头发。在荧光灯下它们又开始打卷，使得她与伊莱恩二人间的血缘关系更加显而易见。  
  
安灼拉和格朗泰尔站在玻璃窗后——或者说格朗泰尔靠在玻璃窗上，而安灼拉僵硬地站在前面，双手交叉抱在胸前。  
  
“无计可施。”安灼拉嘟囔道，格朗泰尔摇了摇头。  
  
“技术人员已经从她的房子找到了证据，但如果她能请到一名好律师，他们能将我们已有的证据全部诡辩成巧合，”格朗泰尔说着焦躁地抓了抓后脑勺，“我们需要她本人的供述。她的律师呢？”  
  
“她说她不想要。”安灼拉说，声音夹杂着浓浓的疲倦。  
  
“不无道理，”公白飞打开门，拿着记录板，“她对社会系统怀有怨恨，律师是系统的标志之一。另外她十分精明——她了解我们的立场，意识到自己占上风。不介意的话让我试试？”  
  
“务必尽一切办法。”安灼拉说着示意玻璃窗后挺直坐着的那位女士，自从进入审讯室后她便一动也没动过了。  
  
公白飞打开审讯室的门，与艾潘妮打了个照面。她朝他笑了笑，从他身边走过，站到安灼拉与格朗泰尔两人之间。公白飞的喉结动了动，转身关上门。几秒后他们看到他出现在玻璃的另一头。  
  
“阿贝拉德女士，我是警员公白飞——”  
  
“——我能喝杯水吗？”她咳嗽了一声。  
  
“当然，”公白飞应了声，“只要你能告诉我你在你丈夫去世那天在哪里？”  
  
奥利维亚抿了抿嘴唇，目光坚定地盯着地面。  
  
三分钟沉默过去，艾潘妮叹了口气，走到审讯室的门口敲了敲，示意公白飞离开。公白飞紧皱眉头但还是离开了房间，让艾潘妮代替了他的位置。  
  
艾潘妮交叉双腿模仿奥利维亚的姿势在桌子对面坐下，叹了口气。  
  
“感谢您的等待，阿贝拉德女士，我对于自己的迟来向您表示抱歉。”艾潘妮翻开笔记本，按出圆珠笔的笔尖，越过本子上沿审视对面的嫌疑人。  
  
奥利维亚抬起眼扫视了一眼艾潘妮，嘴角勾起一抹笑，“怎么，他们派你来跟我谈话？因为我们都是女性？同样拥有卵巢能代表我们是相同的了？”她隔着桌子微微探身，声音充满讽刺地刺耳，“告诉我你所有的秘密吧，这是个睡衣派对。”  
  
“这不是。你会把一切供述出来——因为你是个杀人凶手，现在我抓到了你。简单的事实。”  
  
“是吗？现在？”奥利维亚笑了一声，“我比你赚的钱要多得多。”  
  
“和我相比你的确是嫁了个更能赚钱的机器。”艾潘妮说。  
  
“你认为我不爱我的丈夫？”  
  
“我认为你不爱任何人——当然，除了你的妹妹。你的目的简单明了。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“当然。因为长到了18岁你不得不离开家，并且你无法供养你的妹妹。她逃离了寄养家庭，并且，”艾潘妮扬了扬手，“离开了。成为了一名瘾君子。这一切都是因为你无法拿出一张高于最低工资标准的支票。”  
  
“臭婊子。”  
  
“别急着骂，我才刚要开始呢，”艾潘妮清了清嗓子，“然后你和——”她翻了一页，“——弗朗索瓦结婚了。但是无济于事，已经太迟了。于是你便找了个情人。因为虽然你的钱包被填满了，但心还没得到满足，是不是？伊冯娜•瓦歇尔。她会离开你的，相信你自己清楚。很快她会发现你从没爱过她，然后留下首甜美的歌离开你，没人在意你穷极无聊的曾经的家务事。”  
  
“那你为什么还要和我谈话？”奥利维亚问。  
  
“因为我在意，”艾潘妮说，“因为乌头不是种寻常毒药，因为你随随便便地杀人并且效率极高。你本可以逃跑或是离开这个国家——而你还在这里。我想知道这是为什么。”  
  
“如果你说的是真的，是我伤害了那些人的话，那么根本不会有人关心我的作案动机，他们只会把我扔到某个碍不着他们眼的地方去。”  
  
“像政府对待你妹妹那样？”  
  
奥利维亚短暂地陷入了沉默，但给了艾潘妮一个赞赏的眼神，“你很不错。按下按钮，我假设如果我坦白你会给我些什么？”  
  
“名声？”艾潘妮说，“法国连环女杀手。他们会击垮你的。政府不得不长期监督起他们的社会制度漏洞，以防再出来几个像你这样的杀人犯。”  
  
“现在你知道了，”奥利维亚平静地说，“但问题是，我并没有失去了我的全部。现在我很富有，你们所谓的证据可以在我给出的支票面前不值一提。接着我就会找到我的妹妹。”她顿了顿，咳嗽一声，“我能喝点东西吗？”  
  
“你说伊莱恩？”艾潘妮皱眉问道。她微微转身，困惑地向玻璃窗外的几个人投去一瞥，“我——如果你想看看她的话，我可以让你看看。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
艾潘妮敲了敲玻璃窗，公白飞急匆匆地掉头走开。“我去拿档案。”他跑出房间冲进凶案组的办公室，拿了摞在安灼拉桌上最上方的文件，又匆匆回到了审讯室外。他立直身体，把耳侧的头发往后捋了捋，调整了一下眼镜框架，在敲门前喘匀呼吸。艾潘妮打开门，他点点头将文件递了过去，露出个悲伤的微笑。  
  
艾潘妮简短地道了声谢，把公白飞拿来的文件递到奥利维亚手中，关上了门。  
  
奥利维亚翻开文件，快速扫过一些无用信息，最终双眼定格在伊莱恩脸部的照片上。照片里的女孩一动不动地躺在冰冷的尸检台上。奥利维亚抿紧了嘴唇，食指交叉按压在嘴上，试图抑制住它们本能的颤抖。但当她的手背碰到嘴唇时，颤抖只是从嘴唇蔓延到了她的手臂，直到她的全身在艾潘妮的面前止不住地打颤，她的呼吸被她紧紧压抑在肺部。  
  
但从她的喉咙没传出一声呜咽，除了一个听上去像是哽在那儿的单词：“乌头”。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“那——”奥利维亚的声音中断了，她突然垂下头，用交握的双手抵住额头。  
  
“她是个瘾君子，”艾潘妮静静地说，“我们没让新闻报道出她的死讯，她的特征并不符合其余两个受害人的共同点。我们推测是因为她偷走了某个装有被下了毒的钞票的钱包。直到瓦歇尔提到你有个妹妹前我们没往她身上联想。得知这件事后——我们才找到了其中的关联。”  
  
奥利维亚的呼吸在胸中不自然地卡了一下，她抬起头眼含泪水地看向女警员，“你们要给她办一个葬礼，体面些，要有很多鲜花，她以前——”声音再次中断了，她抬手擦了擦眼睛，“是我杀了那些人。是我杀了那些混蛋。是我在黑市买了毒药，我计划毒死弗朗索瓦之后带着他的钱找到——找到——”  
  
“为什么不和他离婚呢？”  
  
“婚前协议，”她带着自虐的笑容，身体依旧不由自主地颤抖，“如果离婚我得不到分文。”  
  
“那么为什么还要谋杀另两个人？”  
  
“将案子伪装成一桩连环杀人案，或是恐怖分子所为，”她缓慢地说，“我选择了一名毒贩和一名汽车推销员，可却——”她的声音渐趋向破碎，“——却杀死了一名毒贩和一名瘾君子。真是滑稽。”在她眼珠上再次泛起水雾，“滑稽。但结果并不会有太大差别，你知道吗？”她卷起自己的袖子，“因为我打扫干净了我的房子，从天花板到任何一个角落都打扫的毫无痕迹。他们找不到一丁点儿乌头毒素的影子，因为天气这么他妈热，”她用袖子下的手臂擦了擦眼睛，“我把它们留在身体里，装毒素的容器会缓慢融化。接着它们全都会从容器中流出来。”  
  
艾潘妮猛地站起身抓过手机，“我现在叫救护车——”  
  
“——不要，”奥利维亚微笑着小声嘟囔，“这和我用在伊冯娜身上的方法一样——慢性中毒。如果你在三小时内带我到医院去，那或许我死不了，但现在已经——”她看了看手表，“——四小时了。”她又咳嗽起来，这次的咳嗽逐渐演变成窒息的呛咳，“现在，”白色泡沫从她泛青的嘴唇唇角流出，“能给我杯水了吗？”  
  
说着，奥利维亚•阿贝拉德的身体倒在了审讯室的金属桌上。  
  
公白飞冲进房间，在艾潘妮扑向半伏在桌面上的躯体前抓住了她。安灼拉和格朗泰尔跟在他身后，安灼拉飞快地拨打急救电话，格朗泰尔大声呼喊着警署里其他同事的支援。  
  
各类警员在他们周围奔忙，直到某人注意到了格朗泰尔的呼喊，围上乱作一团的几人。他们四个被人群所吞没，拥挤着推搡到走廊，人潮涌进审讯室，其中几人带着橡胶手套。  
  
在急救人员到达前，有四到五人轮流尝试唤醒趴在桌上的奥利维亚，而她依旧安静地一动不动。  
  
拥挤的人群终于被分开一条窄路，安灼拉走近审讯室的桌子，他看到她同倒下时无异——她的脸部朝下压在桌面上，头发披散，是像她的妹妹一样的卷发。  
  
如果不看她身着的衣物，她们就像是同一个人——同样泛青的嘴唇与手臂，青色的指尖，同样的面部表情。死亡总是能创造出完美的共同之处。  
  
当人群分开让珂赛特通过时，安灼拉抓住了格朗泰尔的手臂。他们四人已经退至走廊的墙壁。格朗泰尔短暂地瞥了安灼拉一眼，接着目光又重回了审讯室中。  
  
TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

尾声

七小时后，他们坐在珂赛特的办公室内，间隔着一张巨大的桌子与他们疲惫的金发上司面对面。

“这——”她摆了摆手深吸了口气，“——不是你们的错。也不是我们的错。在监控录像中她完全没显露出任何中毒状况。”

“尽管如此——我还是很抱歉。”格朗泰尔说。

“我也是。”安灼拉说。

“好吧，”珂赛特露出一个疲倦的微笑，“一个案件，四起死亡，先生们。不得不说你们二人的搭档关系……很有趣，也很有效率。我怀疑警局里没有人能像你们俩这样高效地破这起案子了。”

“公白飞和艾潘妮——”安灼拉开口，珂赛特摆了摆手。

“——我知道他们提供了帮助，但我不会收回刚才我说的话。你们——总的来说——非常优秀。做的不错。感谢你们愿意与对方合作。”

“那谢谢？”格朗泰尔低声问，“所以你是想说，我们的搭档关系到此结束了？”

“我想你们都想要一个新搭档，”珂赛特看看安灼拉又看看格朗泰尔，“难道这不是你们到我的办公室来的目的码？找新搭档？”

安灼拉轻声笑了笑，“别不说话，格朗泰尔，别当个懦夫。”

“格朗泰尔？”珂赛特疑惑地瞧了瞧格朗泰尔。

“我——”格朗塔尔咬咬嘴唇，“——想问问能不能给我置办个新的办公桌，抽屉底没有口香糖粘着的那种，如果可以的话。”

“还有呢？”安灼拉提醒。

“还有——一个属于凶案组的名牌。”格朗泰尔说。

“事儿还挺多，”珂赛特嘲讽了一句，却露出微笑来，“很高兴你愿意留下，格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔点点头，和安灼拉两人一同离开了珂赛特的办公室，差点撞上迎面走来的马吕斯，小伙子端着咖啡脸上挂着个大大的笑容。

“嗨！”马吕斯像只叽叽喳喳的小鸟，飞快移开他端着咖啡的手臂，几滴咖啡溅到他的衬衫上，“该死。”他嘶了一声，低头看着自己胸前。

“你想要……？”安灼拉正打算提出建议，马吕斯咧了咧嘴，摇摇头。

“没关系，我还有另一件！”他说着消失在珂赛特办公室的门后。

“在那里面还有另一件？”安灼拉皱起眉头。

格朗泰尔大笑，“我相信你能想出办法破案的，侦探大师。”

“我知道他俩已经做过了，”安灼拉说，“我只是奇怪他们怎么会在珂赛特的办公室准备好那些。”

“你想问的问题其实是他们在哪把椅子上做爱吧？”格朗泰尔挑了挑眉，安灼拉惊恐地瞥了他一眼，“别担心阿波罗，我保证你搞到的不是个异性恋。”

安灼拉给了格朗泰尔一记肘击，古费拉克朝一同踏入办公室的两人露出微笑。公白飞的目光困惑地跟随古费拉克的，定格到了说笑中走近的两人，皱了皱眉头。

“你没什么想告诉我的吗？”他问道。格朗泰尔紧张地看了看身边的搭档，而他的搭档只给了公白飞一个眼神作为回答。

“那你没什么要告诉我的吗？”他也问道。

“我猜我们要说的事是相同的。”

“难道你也和格朗泰尔睡了？”

格朗泰尔和古费拉克同时笑了起来，尽管安灼拉对着公白飞还装作一副严肃认真的样子。

“你打算什么时候告诉我？”公白飞问。

“你打算什么时候告诉我？”安灼拉重复。

“你和格朗泰尔在，呃，”公白飞红了脸，“在我跟艾潘妮之前。”

“是这样吗？”

“你穿了他的牛仔裤。”公白飞回答。

“你怎么认识格朗泰尔的裤子？”

“我们都知道你只有两条裤子，安灼拉，古费拉克也发现了。”

“哦，好吧，不过你没穿艾潘妮的裤子。”

“是，我没有，”公白飞脸上露出个微笑，像是从乌云里露出的太阳，“恭喜。”

安灼拉也作礼貌状地笑笑，“你也是，”他歪了歪头，“古费拉克？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”古费拉克嘲讽地拉长声音，双臂一扑瘫在了桌上，“哈。”

“噢，还有热安呢。”格朗泰尔朝远处的小诗人挥挥手，古费拉克从手臂里抬起眼睛眨了眨，接着将头埋得更深了。

“格朗泰尔，”热安微笑着走过来，“祝贺——找到了属于你的爱情。另外，我得感谢你们——在你俩间的性张力使我感到不适、不得不出手代表你俩偷偷为对方送上鲜花——显然这会让在座每个人更加不适——之前确定了关系。”

古费拉克两条手臂间挪开了一条缝，眼睛从缝里向外偷看了一会儿，接着支起身子，假装自己在努力工作。他在笔记本上涂画了几个圈儿，发现它们排布得并不怎么合自己心意后皱了皱眉，又开始涂鸦起新的小圈儿。公白飞朝他扬了扬眉毛，又看了看一旁的热安。热安正盯着古费拉克的脑袋顶，脸上挂着某种难以言喻的神情。

“古费？”他问道，他的声音、举动、一切都温柔可爱，除了他正咬住下唇亮度超高的洁白牙齿。

古费拉克抬起头，表情难以辨认，似乎有些灰暗和郁郁寡欢。他虽然正抬头看着的是热安，但看上去就像皱眉对着晴空中刺眼的太阳。

“我能和你谈谈吗？”热安接着说，“就我俩？”

“我想可以。”古费拉克说，跟在热安屁股后头走出了办公室。

格朗泰尔轻声吹了声口哨，回头看着安灼拉，“猜猜他们会不会在浴室里来一场怒气冲冲的性爱？”

“不会，”安灼拉嗤之以鼻，“我想会在库房。”

“我并不想知道。”艾潘妮说着从互相眉来眼去的二人身边走过。

格朗泰尔拿袖子捂住嘴干咳了一声，换了个支撑脚，“想不想……呃，吃个午饭？”

“很乐意去。”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔点点头。

“吃什么？”

“泰餐——外带？”

“我们的目标是在一周内吃遍亚洲？”

“我想计划是如此。”

“想去公园吃吗？”格朗泰尔提议。

“当然，”安灼拉同意了——尽管早晨天空中厚重的云彩似乎有下雨的征兆，“给我带一份好吗？然后我们在那儿见面。我需要去拿些东西。”

“好。”在天上不时滴下几滴雨点时，两人离开警署走向他们自己停在停车场的车。

二十分钟后，大雨倾盆而下。格朗泰尔早有预料，从车里抽出一把大伞，一见到安灼拉迈出车门就举着大伞遮住了他的头顶，盖得严严实实的。安灼拉的头发充当了吸水海绵，让他除了肩膀沾了几滴雨水外其余部分还保持了干燥。格朗泰尔掸掉了那几滴还未来得及渗进布料的水珠。

他俩坐在一半被遮挡在雨幕之外的长椅上，格朗泰尔在二人间撑着雨伞，递给安灼拉他那份午饭。

“谢谢。”安灼拉接过饭盒，递还给格朗泰尔一小束蓝色风信子。

“谢谢，”格朗泰尔笑着说，笑容让安灼拉肚子里的小蝴蝶奇怪地雀跃起来，“你查阅了关于你的神话了*？”

“我想只有你能欣赏它们。”安灼拉耸了耸肩，打开饭盒。

“如果你尽全力不向我掷出铁饼，我亲爱的阿波罗，那么我就尽全力不死去。”格朗泰尔咧嘴一笑，安灼拉用胳膊肘捅了捅他的肚子。

“我不太擅长浪漫告白。”

“我发现了。”

“那么，”安灼拉清了清喉咙，“我想让你知道——我享受有你陪伴的每一刻。”

格朗泰尔摘下一瓣小小的花瓣夹在指尖轻轻摩擦，接着倾身温柔地吻了下安灼拉的脸颊。他收回身子时，他发誓，他的脚已经滑出了伞外的细密急促的雨点之中，鞋子的尖端已经湿透了。

“该死。”他开始脱掉鞋子。

“你他妈在干什么？”

“脱掉鞋子——要不然它们要湿透了！”

“在公园里？你的脚会湿的——”

“——我的脚还会干！可我的鞋子就要毁了！”

“你不能光着脚在公园里走，这很危险！”

“这儿是公园——”

“——公白飞上个礼拜才来这里调查案子，那时这儿还是犯罪现场！”

格朗泰尔咧开嘴角，“那我得谢谢他清理得这么干净才行。”

“地上可能会有碎玻璃！”

“哦？你担心了？”格朗泰尔调笑道。

“白痴。”安灼拉反驳，用肩膀撞了撞格朗泰尔。他们两人吃完午饭后，安灼拉的手偷偷溜到了格朗泰尔手心，两人的五指交叉，他半心半意地想起不到一周前还存在着的犯罪现场。

“你才是白痴。”格朗泰尔回嘴道，虽然他们的谈话在进行到这里之前就早没有了意义。

尽管如此，安灼拉还是笑了。

-完-

*在希腊神话中，风信子原名Hyacinth，来自希腊美少年雅辛托斯(Hyacinthus)，是太阳神阿波罗最钟爱的朋友，于是西风泽费奴斯(Zephyrus)生起妒忌之心。阿波罗和雅辛托斯掷铁饼，把铁饼掷得又高又远。雅辛托斯兴奋的奔跑着想接住下落的铁环，西风趁机吹歪了铁环的路线，使铁环从地上反弹而击中他的前额。鲜血不断流淌，阿波罗没能制止住死亡。血泊中开出了香花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉，隔了这么长时间才将这篇放上AO3。  
> 非常非常感谢作者大大的授权，这篇也是在我所有的翻译里最喜欢的一篇啦，如果喜欢请一定要支持原作者呀>w<  
> 欢迎留言~


End file.
